Juliet Never Wore Converses
by yellow.r0se
Summary: "Everyone in the grade- heck, everyone in Ferryport Landing High knew that Sabrina and Puck were sworn enemies." Not even the school play could dissolve their tension. But maybe...
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. This is my newest Sister's Grimm story! Hope you all like it(: Welp, here we go…**

**~Chapter 1**

He was cool. He had the looks, the crew, the girls. He had it all. He was Puck. And Sabrina hated him for it. He was the thorn in her side, the very bane of her existence. And he was currently heading her way. Flashing smiles to all the girls he passed, his gaze finally landed on Sabrina.

"Wow, Grimm," he said loudly, making sure his entire group of "jocks" heard. "How you manage to get uglier and uglier everyday never ceases to amaze me."

Sabrina growled, crossing her arms over her chest. Puck had some pretty good tricks up his sleeve, _that_ she'd give him credit for. But she had a few tricks of her own.

"Ah, Robin." Sabrina said, making sure to use his school name. "If I were you, I'd keep that pretty little smirk off my face."

This comment only caused Puck's smirk to grow."Really? And why is that?"

"It's about to be missing a few teeth." Sabrina said, as she headed in the other direction down the hallway. She could still hear the comments coming from Puck's friends:

"Dude, she's so hot! If I were you, I'd hop on that!"

"I'd like to show her the backseat of my car…"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, disgusted at the way a group of high school students could act. But hey, it was high school. Two more years and she'd be home free.

As Sabrina reached the school cafeteria, her group of friends were already waiting for her. She may not have been as popular as Puck, but she was certainly.

"Sabrina!" Adrienne squealed, waving her friend over. Sabrina smiled in return, and walked over to her friends.

First and foremost, there was Adrienne. Adrienne was Sabrina's closest friend. She was Korean, with long black hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. Captain of the cheerleading squad, she was pretty- and she knew it.

Next in line were the twins, Rachel and Jordan. They looked similar in every way; light brown hair, green eyes, freckles, and slightly tanned skin. The only difference was their personalities. Rachel was loud, and loved to cause drama, while Jordan was more reserved, with a calm attitude.

And finally, there was Jeff. Jeff was one of Puck's best friends, though with his current crush on Sabrina, he was constantly around her instead lately, which meant he had to sit at their lunch table.

Now, these weren't Sabrina's only friends. She was very popular, being friends with all the girls on her lacrosse, softball, and track team. But since these girls were usually following Puck, she rarely spent time with them.

"Sabrina! Can you buy me a cookie?" Rachel asked, fake pouting. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Chocolate chip, or sugar?"

"Surprise me," Rachel replied, smirking. Sabrina rolled her eyes one final time, before walking over to the food counter.

Once she had gotten a sugar cookie, Sabrina walked up to the cashier, only to find her sworn enemy buying his lunch in front of her. _Puck._ Sabrina growled loudly, drawing his attention.

Puck spun around and smirked. "What are you, an animal? Humans don't growl, Grimm," he said slowly, as if speaking to an infant.

"Watch it Goodfellow," Sabrina said, surprisingly calm. "One more comment like that, and the whole school will know about the _real _Robin Goodfellow." Sabrina was of course, referring to the fact that Puck was a 4,000-year-old fairy, not a human teenage boy. Puck narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't." By now his lunch had been paid for, as well as Rachel's cookie. Puck stood glaring down at Sabrina, his 5'11 stature towering over her 5'6 height. It was then that Sabrina realized how tall Puck had gotten over the years. But she wasn't fazed in the slightest by his height.

"Oh really? Watch me." Sabrina opened her mouth, ready to shout to the entire cafeteria who Puck really was, when his hand tightly clamped over her mouth.

"Stop it!" He hissed, pulling her into chest. They were so close, Sabrina could smell his cologne. Pine and… rain? She didn't like it. Sabrina pushed Puck's hand away from her face and stormed back to her table, still holding the sugar cookie. She could feel Puck's eyes on her back the entire time.

"What was that all about?" Adrienne asked Sabrina, eyebrows raised. She was referring to her and Puck's exchange from moments ago.

Sabrina handed Rachel the sugar cookie, sat down, and sighed. "Nothing. That's just Robin Goodfellow being Robin Goodfellow."

"Doesn't he live with you?" Jeff asked, not bothering to hide his curiosity.

"Yeah. My grandma adopted him when we were eleven."

"Oh? So you guys are like brother and sister?" Adrienne asked.

Sabrina turned scarlet."Well, kinda. But my grandma adopted him as her son, so in a way he's-"

"He's your uncle!" Rachel exclaimed, drawing the attention of the people nearby. "Robin Goodfellow is your uncle!"

"Shhh!" Sabrina hissed. "He's not really my uncle, 'cause we're not really related. But yes, if you want to think of it that way, than yes, Robin is my… uncle." This caused hysterical laughter from everyone at their table. Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. It's not that funny."

Adrienne wiped her watering eyes, suppressing another laugh. "So, why do you guys hate each other so much then?"

Everyone in the grade- heck, everyone in Ferryport Landing High knew that Sabrina and Puck were sworn enemies. It was like a sacred covenant, an oath they had to follow. Sabrina and Puck could never be friends. Never.

"Sabrina!" Adrienne snapped, waving her hand in front of the blonde's face. Sabrina snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what was the question?" Adrienne snickered.

"I asked why you and Robin hate each other so much?"

"Oh right," Sabrina said. "I don't know, we've just hated each other since we were little." The lie slid smoothly of her tongue, for Sabrina had told it many times before.

"Oh, okay."

The bell rang, signaling that the lunch period had ended. As the group said their goodbyes, Sabrina found Jordan, and they headed to their next class together; English. Puck and Sabrina no longer had every class together like they had in middle school- Sabrina had personally taken that up with the Principle.

As the two friends walked down the halls, a group of Puck's friends made their way towards them. Sabrina inwardly groaned. For some reason, these "jocks" were infatuated with Sabrina, constantly surrounding her whenever they could. Jordan caught site of the group and gave Sabrina a worried look. It wasn't the boys heading towards them he was scared of- he was friends with all of them. Jordan was more worried for Sabrina, knowing how much she hated the boys.

"We could just take the long way to class if you want…" Jordan said, thumbing the opposite direction.

"No, its fine." Sabrina said. "Go to English without me. I'll deal with these stalkers myself." Jordan gave her a thumbs up, for good luck, and walked past her to their English class.

As the "jocks" caught sight of Sabrina, they all started wolf whistling. They came closer, now surrounding her.

"Hey Sabrina, what's up?"

"Hey I know a great place we can-"

"What's your favorite color?" Sabrina gave a strange look to the boy who had asked her of her favorite color.

"Sorry guys, gotta get to English- bye!" Sabrina pushed roughly through them and ran to her classroom. She was almost home free- she could see her classroom door-until the late bell rang.

Sabrina muttered profanities under her breath, hoping her teacher would not be paying attention when she walked in late. But of course, her luck had run thin.

Sabrina entered the room, and her teacher immediately snapped.

"Sabrina Grimm! Why are you late?" Her English teacher, Mr. Kelley asked her.

"Um… I don't know." She said meekly. What was she going to tell her teacher? That a group of jock stalkers had crowded around her, prohibiting her from getting to class on time? Not likely.

Mr. Kelley took a deep breath, and she knew what was coming.

"This is the tenth time you've been late in the last two weeks. I've given you detentions, but apparently that's not enough. No, you need a bigger punishment."

"What kind of punishment…?"

Mr. Kelley seemed as though he had prepared for her punishment weeks ago. He immediately responded. "You now have to be apart of the school's musical production." Sabrina eyes grew wide, as the students in the classroom gave her groans of sympathy.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sabrina exclaimed. She immediately covered her mouth.

"Detention, Miss Grimm!"

…

Puck casually strolled into his math class, late as usual.

"Detention, Mr. Goodfellow," Mrs. Miller said in a bored tone. She was used to giving Puck daily detentions- it was almost like a ritual they had to follow.

Puck shrugged and took his seat in the back of the room, winking at a few of the girls as he passed.

"So, as I was saying," Mrs. Miller said. "What would be the answer to this problem in the substitution and elimination methods?" She pointed to a rather long problem on the white board.

No one's hands rose to answer the question. Mrs. Miller scanned the room, trying to pick a student to call on. It was the best part of her job, after all. Her gaze finally landed on Puck.

"Ah, Mr. Goodfellow! What is the answer to this problem?"

Puck shrugged his shoulders, mumbling something about math being pointless under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you," Mrs. Miller said, smirking. She thought she finally had him.

"I said," Puck started, speaking louder. "Math is stupid and pointless." The entire class started cracking up.

Mrs. Miller's face turned red."Oh really? And what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A billionaire with tons of money, duh." Puck didn't bother to explain to her that he was in fact, fully grown, and 100 times her age.

"Well, you need math to count all that money!" Mrs. Miller said.

"Uh no, I don't. I can just get someone to count it for me. For a teacher, you don't really think," Puck muttered the last part under his breath, but the teacher still heard.

"That's it!" She exclaimed. "I've had it with all your sarcastic remarks, and your non-participation in this class. I'm done giving detentions." Puck gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, good. 'Cause I have gotten quite a few detentions from you-"

"I wasn't finished." Mrs. Miller said. "As well as serving the detention I gave you earlier, you will now be participating in the school play." The class became deadly silent.

Puck's eyes widened. "Are you joking?"

"I don't joke, Mr. Goodfellow."

"Well, what's the play topic this year?" He asked.

Mrs. Miller smirked, as if she couldn't wait to let him know. "Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure you'll have a splendid time."

**Sooo… Whaddya think? Please review! **


	2. Detention

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys! You're all awesome! Kay, well here's chapter 2!**

**~Chapter 2**

"This is detention, and I'm sure you both know the rules. No eating, no drinking, no texting, no talking, no leaving. Understand?" Mr. Calvin, the man in charge of all things detention said.

"Oh, don't you worry Mr. Calvin, I understand. But you might have to tell Grimm over here twice." Sabrina scowled. This. Was. Peachy.

Sabrina was in detention. Since it was Friday, everyone either decided not to serve their detention, or wait until Monday to serve it, so the room was vacant. Since this was the only day that there were no sports practices, Sabrina had to spend her Friday afternoon in detention. With Puck. _Just _Puck.

"Puck shutup," Sabrina growled.

Mr. Calvin raised his eyebrows."Is this going to be a problem for you two?"

"Nope, we're good," Puck replied.

Mr. Calvin nodded in approval. "Good. I'm going to the teacher's lounge, so I'll be back in five minutes. I better not hear any talking!" Mr. Calvin stepped out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind himself. The sound of his footsteps echoed down the empty school hallway, until they disappeared altogether.

As soon as all traces of Mr. Calvin were gone, Puck stood up from his seat in the back corner and headed over towards Sabrina, taking a seat besides her.

She glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Relax. Mr. Calvin isn't coming back. He never does."

"Just wondering, but how many times have you gotten a detention?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

Puck shrugged. "Enough to miss baseball practice at least once every week." Sabrina snickered. Puck stood up, pacing around Sabrina's desk. Sabrina watched him warily.

"So," he started. "The goody-goody Sabrina got a detention. What did you do?"

"I've had detentions before retard, but most of them were for being late. This one was for almost cursing at my teacher. And I'm not a goody-goody."

Puck smirked at her. "Yeah you are."

"No I'm not. And it's your all your friend's faults that I'm late to class everyday." Sabrina said.

Puck couldn't hide his curiosity. "Why?"

"Because they all stalk me! Crazy whack jobs." Sabrina muttered the last part under her breath. She looked up at Puck to see his reaction.

_Was he… angry?_ The look quickly faded from his face.

"Hey, I can't control my friends."

"Whatever." Neither of them spoke for a few moments. The sound of Puck tapping his pencil repeatedly against the desk was slowly driving Sabrina to insanity.

"Stop that," she said.

"Stop what?" He replied.

"Tapping your pencil. It's annoying," Sabrina informed him.

"Well, I don't think it's annoying," Puck replied. He knew he was getting under her skin, and he was loving every minute of it.

"So," Sabrina started, in an attempt to make his annoying tapping stop. "Why'd you get your detention?" The tapping stopped. Point one for Sabrina Grimm.

"I back talked my math teacher in front of the class."

"Nice."

"Yeah…" Silence ensued.

"I mean, I don't get it. What's the point of math anyway?" Puck argued.

"You can't really get a job without knowing math Puck," Sabrina said slowly, as if speaking to a baby. "Or pass high school." Puck snorted.

"I'm passing math class."

"Yeah? What's your average?" Sabrina asked.

"Fifty-six percent…"

"Exactly!" Sabrina exclaimed. "That's an 'E', Puck. You're failing."

"Oh crap. The old lady's gonna kill me!" He exclaimed.

Sabrina snorted. "Someone's gotta bad case of stupid."

Puck narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're stupid!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Oh God you are so hopeless."

"Wow," Puck said softly. "Did I really hurt you _that _much?"

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked, scrunching up her nose.

"You used to be so… happy. Do you remember what it was like two years ago?" Sabrina froze. She wasn't expecting this conversation to come up.

"Yeah, you did hurt me. But two years ago I was young and stupid. It wasn't your fault that I fell for you."

"What do you regret about it the most?" Puck asked her. Sabrina pondered this for a few seconds before responding.

"We were cute together, and you always made everything fun. I don't regret anything. Do you?"

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Okay, so can we like, never talk about this again?" Sabrina pleaded.

"Never again," Puck confirmed. "Can you do me a favor?"

"No."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say!" Puck protested.

Sabrina sighed dramatically. "Fine. What is it?"

"Can you be my math tutor?"

Sabrina shrugged simply. "Sure. But this doesn't mean I like you."

Puck rolled his green eyes. "God forbid it."

The bell suddenly rang, signaling that detention was over. And Mr. Calvin hadn't even come back yet.

The two teenagers parted ways, even though they were both going to the same destination.

**Sorry guys, I'm tired& I'm going to New York tomorrow, so I gotta get to sleep! I know this chapter wasn't really that exciting, but still review please. And don't worry, Puck and Sabrina's past will be explained in later chapters- I won't leave ya hanging!**

**Question of the Day: what is the best movie of all time, and why?**

**~Anastasia**


	3. Dinner and a Date

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the lovely reviews(: You're all awesome! I'm so glad you like this story so far. This chapter is dedicated to ****RockstarGurl4444****, who had the opportunity to pick a character in this story, since she was my 190th reviewer in my other Sister's Grimm story, The City of Lights. So, our new character named Scarlett Jones will be introduced today! **

**And the winner of last week's Question of the Day is… FaroreGrimm! Her favorite movie is Tangled, because the songs, it's funny, and Rapunzel is still kickass! Hahah well, I totally agree xD CONGRATS on winning for the week, my lovely reviewer! You win… A Flynn Rider plush doll! Yay!**

**Well, not much else to say… My internet is really slow… OH WAIT!**

**Did I tell you guys that I made it to the FINAL ROUND OF VOTING in Elligoat's award: Best Sisters Grimm story of 2011? My two stories, The City of Lights& Let the Games Begin are two of the ten finalists! Thanks soooo much for all of you who voted! In the words of Daphne, you're all gravy! Though I doubt I'll win, if you are a fan of either of those two stories of mine listed above ^ ^ I would greatly appreciate it if you voted for me! All you have to do is search 'Best Sisters Grimm story of 2011' by Elligoat. If you're an anonymous reviewer, you have to vote via review. If you have an account, you have to vote via PM. AND , if you guys do guys do vote for me, I'll give you guys two new chapters any day next week! Got it? Mucho Gracias homeys! Xd **

**Well… that's it. Right? Right.**

**~Chapter 3**

"Granny, I'm home!" Sabrina called out as she entered the house. She had just gotten back from detention, which had ended nearly an hour ago.

But rather than being greeted by the familiar smells of Granny Relda's unique cooking, Sabrina was hit with a more shocking sight: Puck was sitting at the dining room table, studying. With a girl.

"Um, hi." Sabrina said awkwardly, giving a half wave. Puck waved back slowly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I wasn't waving at you, I was waving at our… guest."

The girl snapped her head up from the text book she had been looking at. Her eyes widened when she saw Sabrina.

"Oh! You must be Sabrina!" The girl stood up, shaking Sabrina's hand. "I'm Scarlett Jones. I'm Robin's biology tutor." Scarlett seemed nice enough. She had long, brown hair, and big, brown eyes. To Sabrina, she looked like the model type.

Sabrina quirked an eyebrow. "I didn't know Robin had a bio tutor? Wait! Pu- I mean Robin! I thought science was your best subject…" Sabrina trailed off as she saw Puck giving her two different looks: a glare, for almost calling him by his real name, and a worried one.

"Uh, no, Sabrina. Biology is my _worst_ subject. _Remember?" _

Ah. Now Sabrina understood.

Puck was excellent at biology and chemistry, pretty much anything that had to do with science he excelled at- actually, Sabrina could use him as her tutor in that subject. Puck was merely pretending that he was no good at science so he could get the girl. And now it was Sabrina's job to play along.

"Oh, right. Thank goodness you're here Scarlett. Puck sucks at bio. He's absolutely awful," Sabrina exaggerated dramatically. "I mean, he's so bad, that-"

"Okay, I think she gets it," Puck said through gritted teeth. Scarlett looked questioningly between Puck and Sabrina.

Sabrina nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and start my homework. Nice meeting you, Scarlett."

Scarlett smiled brightly at Sabrina. "Thanks! You too!"

Sabrina dashed upstairs and ran to her bedroom. Before she slammed the door behind her, she heard Puck call up to her:

"Oh yeah, Grimm! The old lady took the family out to the Blue Plate Diner!" Sabrina scowled. Now she was stuck home alone with Puck, and his new "study buddy".

_Peachy._

Ten minutes later, Sabrina couldn't get any of her homework done. It wasn't that she didn't understand the homework- English was her best subject. She just couldn't keep her mind off of Puck and Scarlett for some reason.

_What is it about Scarlett that I don't like? _Sabrina wondered to herself. _She's too happy. Definitely too happy. _But her conscience told her otherwise.

_Or maybe it's because you're jealous that Puck's studying with her…_ Sabina instantly drop-kicked that thought. It wasn't possible. She rolled over in her bed, standing up to find some comfortable clothes. After deciding on wearing sweatpants, Uggs, and a softball hoody, Sabrina headed back downstairs.

It was quiet. _Too quiet._

Sabrina should've guessed what she would lay eyes on when she walked past the living room, but she didn't. So, even though she had seen it many times before, she was utterly shocked and confused when she saw Puck kissing Scarlett. Well, kissing was a derogatory term. More like, sucking her face off. Sabrina did the first thing that came to mind- she screamed.

Scarlett and Puck pulled apart, looking at Sabrina, now very confused.

Sabrina became flustered. "Sorry, I just- I wasn't expecting to see that. Well I'm leaving now, so…continue." She quickly headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Puck called after her.

"Blue Plate Diner!"

"Wait!" Sabrina swiveled around, eyebrow raised expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me and Scarlett some food?" Puck asked.

"Hell no!" And with that, she slammed the front door behind herself.

When she reached the Blue Plate Diner, Sabrina walked inside the warm, exceptional-smelling restaurant, and found her family seated at a table a few feet away from the door. She quickly walked over to them, taking a seat in the booth next to Daphne.

Daphne waved wildly at her sister, not bothering to open her mouth since it was stuffed with food. Sabrina smiled back.

"Oh, Sabrina!" Granny Relda said. "I'm glad you came. We bought you and Puck food." Granny Relda slid a plate over to Sabrina- a hamburger and fries. Sabrina greedily dug into the burger- after all, it wasn't everyday she got to taste normal _and _good food.

"Where's Puck at?" Uncle Jake asked curiously.

"At home." Sabrina mumbled from behind her burger. Puck was the last thing she wanted to talk about right then and there. Uncle Jake nodded in approval.

An hour was spent at the diner, Daphne speedily talking about her day at school, and Sabrina trying her hardest to keep up. After Daphne had finished reciting her entire day- from the time she woke up until currently- Sabrina decided to head back home.

Besides, Scarlett would be gone by then anyway.

"I've got a lot of homework, and I'm getting pretty tired. I think I'm gonna head back home."

Veronica smiled. "Okay. We'll be home in a little bit."

Sabrina nodded, grabbed Puck's dinner, which was wrapped in a small paper bag, and headed outside to begin her long walk home.

When she had gotten home for the second time that day, Sabrina first headed to the side of the house, where she dumped Puck's food into the trash can. Then she headed inside to the seemingly quiet house. The loud snored of Elvis were clearly heard from upstairs in Red and Daphne's bedroom. Sabrina headed upstairs to her room, almost having a heart-attack when she saw Puck, his legs crossed and seated on her bed.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded.

"I've been waiting for my food for hours!" Puck complained.

"It's been an hour! And I'm sure time just flew by for you while you and Scarlett were getting hot and heavy in my dining room!"

Puck held his hands up defensively. "Whoa man, I just want my food."

"It's in the garbage can outside. Go fetch," Sabrina said simply.

"You suck."

"Get your smelly feet off my bed and get out of my room!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Puck crossed his arms over his chest, not budging. "You threw my food in the trash. I don't think you're in any position to make demands," he replied tauntingly.

"How about I left my fist show you the way out?" Sabrina asked, sickeningly sweet.

Puck rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't dare. And by the way, my feet do not smell. I take showers everyday, remember!" It was true. Puck had started taking showers daily when he had turned fifteen, one full year ago. Sabrina grabbed Puck's hand, and tried to pull him off the bed. Instead, she managed to fall flat on her back, staring up at his smirk. Her head was throbbing, and she felt dizzy. It clearly showed on her face, since Puck's facial expression became slightly worried. _Slightly._

"You okay, Grimm?"

Sabrina sat up, rubbing the back of her sore head. "No. Stay up here, you can rot away in my room for all I care. Just leave me alone." She quickly stood up, before storming out of her bedroom.

"Fine! I'll read your diary though!" Puck called out. It was a weak attempt to make Sabrina turn right back around and start arguing with him again- because in all honesty, Puck loved fighting with her. Not only because it was fun to get under her skin, but because it was the only thing that hadn't changed about her since they had dated: her stubbornness and pride. When they fought, it was like the old Sabrina was back.

"I don't have a diary!" Sabrina called back. "But I know you do, Puck!"

Yup. Same old Sabrina. Well, at least for that moment, anyway.

**Ohhh, this chapter was so fun to write! Hoped you guys liked it! Feedback would be great!**

**And don't forget to vote for me on Elligoat's story: Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2011!**

**~Anastasia**


	4. Dodgeball

**I missed you guys sooo much! And it's only been what, a week? Wow. Oh hahahah! And sorry about last chapter- I totally forgot to add a Question of the Day! I'll make sure to add one in this chapter.**

**So, you guys get two updates this week- wanna know why? Because you all voted for me in Elligoat's 'Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2011'! Thanks so much- I checked the reviews of that story and a bunch of them were from u all! And a bunch of anonymous reviewers whose names don't sound familiar whatsoever-but thank you! I don't think either of my stories will be getting first place (I have my own personal thoughts on the first place winner). But I would love to get second or third place? That would be really cool. There's a lot of people who devote way more of their time into their stories than I ever could-they really deserve to win!**

**Just letting you all know, I'm typing this on Thursday, the 26th of January. But I most likely won't be able to upload it until Saturday Sorry! We switched to Comcast, and long story short-they suck. No offense to anyone who likes Comcast! They totally messed up our internet! But we're switching back to Direct Tv, so you know what that means for me? Unlimited episodes of House of Anubis, Code Lyoko, Austin&Ally, and Jessie. Yes, I'm a cartoon network, Disney channel, and nickelodeon freak :D**

**By the way, I'm going to use some of my fanfictions friend's names in this story-hope that's okay with you guys! I won't reveal who they are though-I just need some extra character names.**

**Special thanks to my newest reviewer, Alexandra the Leopard. Welcome to my story(;**

**Well enough about me, here's your chapter! Now where did we leave off last…Oh, that's right.**

**~Chapter 4**

"Sabrina, hurry up!" Adrienne shouted down the hallway. "We're gonna be late for gym!"

Sabrina sped up her pace, walking a little quicker. She sighed dramatically in Adrienne's direction.

"What's the matter? You love gym! Throwing dodge balls at helpless Freshmen is your favorite pastime!" Adrienne whined childishly. In gym, dodge ball was the only game they ever played. Literally, the only game.

"That is true…" Sabrina said thoughtfully. "But I just don't feel good."

It was only a half lie, Sabrina was starting to feel queasy-but only because she would have to see Puck, the very person she was trying to avoid. Gym was the only class the two had together- that and a full period study hall on Tuesdays.

Ever since last week when Sabrina had seen Puck kissing his "study buddy" Scarlett, she had been determined to avoid him at all costs.

Adrienne rolled her eyes and grabbed Sabrina's arm, pulling her into the girl's locker room. Sabrina released herself from her friend's tight grip and headed into her aisle to change. She quickly put on a grey t-shirt, black shorts, and her Samba Adidas.

She met Adrienne at the entrance to the gym, dressed in almost the same attire.

"You ready to enter the chamber of doom?" Adrienne questioned. Sabrina snickered. The "chamber of doom" Adrienne spoke of was the main gym room.

"Yup. Let's go."

The class started off with warm ups-stretching, and jogging around the perimeter of the gym. There were about fifty students in the second period gym, Sabrina, Adrienne, Jordan, Puck, and Puck's "crew" included. Luckily, there were only Freshman's and Sophomore's in Sabrina's class.

"Jog faster! I want to see you sweating!" Snow White, or Coach White, who was indeed the gym coach, shouted at the students. Moments later she blew her whistle, motioning for them to gather around her.

"Okay, today we're playing dodge ball." Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, even though they all knew it was coming. "You know the rules, if you hit someone in the head, you're out. No crossing the half-court line. Once you get hit, you're out. And if someone catches a ball you threw, that person who threw it is out. Got it?" Excited cheers were heard from the boys, and disappointed groans were heard from the girls. Sabrina snickered. This would be too easy.

"We have an even number of students, so there should be 23 girls and 23 boys, unless students are absent. Grimm, Goodfellow, you're team captains. Pick who you want on your team," Coach Snow said, making sure to use Puck's school name. Puck picked first.

"Chase and Matt." Two of Puck's "crew members" stepped forward, high-fiving him.

"Adrienne and Jordan." Sabrina said.

Puck frowned. Jordan was a valuable player. "Jason… and Scarlett."

Sabrina's eyes widened. She didn't know that Scarlett was in her gym class. Puck saw her look of confusion and smirked. Sabrina looked away quickly.

"Um… Erica. And Kyle!" Erica stepped forward and so did Kyle- who was another one of Puck's friends. He waggled his eyebrows in what was supposed to be a sexy gesture, but turned out looking stupid. Sabrina was even more confused when Puck glared warningly at Kyle.

The two continued to pick people to be on their team, until they had to choose the remaining freshman students.

"Okay, now that teams have been settled, let's get to playing!" Coach Snow exclaimed. Sabrina and her team went to one side of the gym, while Puck and his team went to the other. Dodge balls were placed variously around the room.

"Ready? Set… Go!" Snow blew the whistle, and the game began.

Sabrina instantly grabbed the nearest ball and threw it as hard as she could, hitting a Freshman on Puck's team in the gut. As the Freshman walked onto the sidelines, Puck shook his fist at Sabrina.

Sabrina managed to hit three more of Puck's teammates, one of them being Scarlett. For some reason, it felt the best to hit her.

Puck threw a ball at Adrienne, barely missing her head.

"Hey! Watch it Goodfellow!" She shrieked. Puck then continued to hit two more people on Sabrina's team- both Freshman's. Jordan threw one of the dodge balls, narrowly missing Lara's face.

"Don't hit Lara, she's nice!" Sabrina complained. Lara was her biology partner.

"Hey, there's no favoritism in war!" Jordan shouted back.

Sabrina ducked to avoid a ball hurtling towards her from Chase.

"This isn't war- it's freaking dodge ball!"

"Whatever," he retorted. Jordan managed to get Chase out of the game with a hit to the leg. Sabrina gave him a grateful smile.

Adrienne tried throwing a ball at a small girl named Ilene, but missed, and Puck caught the ball, automatically taking Adrienne out of the game. Adrienne muttered a few profanities in Korean, giving Puck the death glare. Puck smirked and waved back.

Sabrina quickly threw the ball at Puck, but he ducked, so it hit Lara in the arm.

"Sorry Lara!" Sabrina called out. Lara smiled, giving a nod of approval as she walked off the "battle field."

The game continued, and student after student ended up on the sidelines. It finally narrowed down to Puck, Jason, and Matt on Puck's team, and Sabrina, Jordan, and a girl named Erica on Sabrina's team.

Jordan somehow managed to hit Matt with a dodge ball to the stomach. Matt's eyes narrowed, but he went over to the sidelines. Erica threw a ball at Matt, which hit him in the knee. Sabrina smirked. Her team was so going to win.

Suddenly, Erica tried throwing a ball at Puck, but he caught it instead, making her automatically out of the game.

"Hey!" Sabrina shouted. "You cheated!"

Puck turned on her. "How was that cheating?"

Sabrina avoided the question ."You know the only reason you're winning is because you're a…" Sabrina froze. She had almost said that Puck was an Everafter in front of her entire gym class.

Puck smirked. "Because I'm a what?" He was testing her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw Snow White giving her a warning look. Snow knew that Sabrina had almost given away Puck's secret.

"Because you're just… ugh!"

As punishment for almost revealing his secret, Puck began mercilessly throwing dodge ball after dodge ball at Sabrina, which she somehow managed to miss each time.

Jordan tried to intervene, but ended up getting hit. Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

Now it was just one-on-one, Puck vs. Sabrina.

Coach Snow blew the whistle. "Okay, time out guys! Since there's only one player left on both teams, there are no longer any rules. You can hit each other in the head, do whatever you like."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's a bit violent?"

Sabrina squatted, just barely missing a ball to her elbow. Snow smiled.

"Not when the winning team gets a free lunch pass today."

Everyone's eyes widened. Can a gym teacher even do that? All the students suddenly started cheering, urging Sabrina and Puck to throw the ball, in hopes of receiving a free lunch for the day.

The two circled each other, ball in hand. Sabrina made the first move, throwing the ball at Puck's chest. He bounced the ball away from himself with his own ball.

"C'mon Grimm, give it up. You know I'll beat you," Puck taunted. Sabrina searched around for a ball nearby. She ran to get one, and jumped up when Puck aimed the ball at her legs.

"As much as I'd love to finish playing dodge ball with you, I can't. The only problem is Granny forgot to give me money this morning. You know what that means?"

Puck studied her every movement carefully. "What?"

Suddenly, Sabrina tripped over a dodge ball lying on the floor and fell on her ankle.

"Oww!" She hissed in pain, holding her ankle tightly.

For a moment, Puck actually looked slightly worried. He lowered his ball, and at the same time, lowered his defenses.

_Perfect._

Sabrina suddenly pulled a dodge ball out from behind her back, hitting Puck square in the chest.

"Since Granny didn't give me lunch money this morning, it means that I could really use that free lunch pass today."

Everyone on Sabrina's team cheered excitedly, heading back to their respective locker rooms to change. Sabrina looked back at Puck to find that he was looking back at her, a look of amazement and confusion clearly on his face.

**YESSSSS! I managed to add a little bit of Puckabrina in there, finally! Did that dodgeball tournament seem like a war? Cause I really wanted it to. So, I know I haven't explained Sabrina and Puck's past relationship, or have them involved in the play yet. But don't worry, I'm getting to it(: The main reason I haven't added Romeo&Juliet into the mix yet is because… I don't know any Romeo&Juliet. That's right, I'm a fraud. Just kidding xD But I really need to go to the bookstore and buy Romeo&Juliet ASAP!**

**I'm not going to have a question of the day for this chapter, because the next chapter will be posted either tomorrow or the day after(: Maybe even today, depending on my mooood. But still review please.**

**Review luvies!**

**~Anastasia**


	5. No name

**Im baaaccckk! And it's been like, four whole hours. You know what this means? Double update in one day! For all of you new reviewers, you can ask anyone- I rarely do two updates in one day, let alone one update once a week. **

**I feel like crap since so far, this story isn't about Romeo and Juliet, or the play! Like I said last chapter, I can't start them in the play until I buy Romeo&Juliet at a bookstore… but I can do auditions for the play! (That's most likely what will happen in this chapter. I think this up as I go along). So just consider these last…. Two chapters as fillers for what's soon to come. Okay?**

**To my crazy anonymous reviewer from last chapter, who may or may not be slightly delusional: Thanks for the review! I will try and find the movie! But which one? There's like, 70 different versions!**

**~Chapter 5**

"Granny, I'm home!" Sabrina called out, peeling off her jacket and hanging it in the coat closet. Puck followed soon behind her, dropping his backpack in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm in the kitchen leibling!" Relda replied. Sabrina headed for the kitchen, following the smells of camel hump soup-by now she had been accustomed to every unique food her Granny made, and their individual smells.

"How was school today?" Sabrina shrugged.

"It was alright. The best part was destroying Puck in a game of killer dodgeball." Puck stormed into the room at the mention of his name.

"You did _not _destroy me! I let you win!" Sabrina smirked.

"Oh, right. My favorite part was when you were all worried, like "Sabrina, are you okay?"" Sabrina mimicked in a high pitched voice supposedly being Puck's.

"One, I do not talk like that. My voice is way deeper. And two, you're a pretty good actor so it's not my fault I believed your little performance!" Sabrina smiled in victory.

"Oh, and speaking of performances," Puck continued. "Did Sabrina tell you that she's going to be in the school play Old Lady?" Suddenly Veronica came running down the stairs, a basket of laundry in her hands.

"School play? I didn't know you were into acting and the theatre!"

"That's great dear!" Granny smiled proudly. "What caused you to want to take part in this play?" Sabrina smiled sheepishly.

"Um… I don't know, I guess I just started to like acting?" Puck snickered.

"Yeah, she started liking it right after she got in trouble for being late to class for the one hundredth time." Veronica gave her daughter a disapproving look.

"Sabrina…?"

"Okay, okay, so I may have been late to English class one or two times, and my teacher my or may not have told me that I had to be in the school's performance to make up for it!" Sabrina said in a rush.

"More like one or two hundred times." Sabrina turned on Puck.

"How did you even know that I had to be in the play?" Puck shrugged nonchalantly.

"Word spreads fast. And did I mention that I have to audition for the play too?" Sabrina froze. No. Freaking. Way.

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"Nope." Veronica glared at the two teenagers.

"And Puck, why are you in the play? I'm guessing it's not because you wanted to."

"Well… I may or may not have back talked my teacher in front of the entire class. It really depends how you look at it-"

"Okay, that's enough! I'm ashamed of both of you! It seems to me like neither of you are taking school seriously. Especially you Puck, with all of your never ending detention slips!" Puck shrugged.

"Is it my fault that I constantly have the urge to voice my opinion?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you even knew what the word constantly meant." The two continued to bicker as Veronica and Relda shared a similar annoyed look.

"That is enough!" Sabrina and Puck immediately became quiet, staring at Relda.

"You will both be taking part in this school performance, as well as being expected to keep your grades up AND no more detentions. Understand?" Sabrina and Puck immediately began to run their mouths again.

"Whoa, what? I thought you'd back me up on this!"

"It's not like the teacher hasn't seen me disrespect her before…"

"Ohhhh my gossssshhh."

"Do you know how much work that's going to be for me? School, homework, sports, and a play? You've gotta be-"

"And I have football practice all the time! If I miss another practice I get kicked off the team!"

"If you two are going to act immaturely about this, I will think of a further punishment." Relda said strictly. "Now, both of you go upstairs to your rooms. I'll call you down when dinner is ready." Sabrina went up to her room without a word, not giving Puck or anyone else a second glance. Puck followed moments later, grumbling the entire time about math teachers. Veronica raised an eyebrow.

"Great job with the kids. When did you suddenly become so assertive?" Relda smiled sheepishly.

"Living with Henry and Jacob has taught me quite a few things."

… (The Next Day)

"Sabrina-hey Sabrina! Wait up!" Sabrina slowed her pace, waiting for Daphne to catch up to her. Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck had missed the bus. But Puck, being the selfish jerk he was, refused to fly Daphne or Sabrina to school, meaning they had to walk.

"Daphne, if you don't hurry up we're gonna be late!" Sabrina complained. Daphne ran up to her sister, her ponytail bobbing behind her.

"Hey, don't get sassy! It's not my fault you have to do the school play!"

"You're right, you're right." She confessed. "I'm sorry. I just really hate this whole thing, ya know?"

"No, you only hate it because Puck's doing it with you," Daphne informed her.

"That's probably true."

"What play are you doing anyway?" Daphne asked curiously, kicking at the dirt with her black converses.

"Romeo and Juliet." Daphne's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"O-me-gee! What if you got the part of Juliet, and Puck got the part of Romeo, and-" Sabrina suddenly burst out into hysterical laughter.

"I'd kill myself before I let that happen," Sabrina said, now in all seriousness.

"C'mon! Why do you hate Puck so much anyway? It's not like he's not sorry for what he did all those years ago." Sabrina stiffened.

"If he was sorry, maybe he would actually look like it. He doesn't give a crap about me, so now the feelings mutual." Daphne glared pointedly at Sabrina for saying a bad word.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean."

"And I mean, it's not really his fault," Daphne continued. "Sure, what he did was really bad. But he was drunk when it happened, so-"

"Do not remind me of what happened," Sabrina said sharply. "I already know."

"Okay, okay, sorry. Did you ever stop to think that Puck is mean to you just because you're mean to him? And trust me when I tell you this-he's really, really sorry. He's just not good at apologizing." Sabrina pondered this for a moment.

"Well then he should learn to be. When did you get so smart, anyway?"

"I read the teen magazines under your bed-duh!" Daphne replied, immediately covering her hand over her mouth. She quickly ran ahead of her older sister, suddenly eager to get to school.

"Ah-hah! I knew you were stealing my magazines!"

…

"…And then she tried to tell me that I was being unreasonable. Me! Unreasonable?" How does that even make sense?" Rachel exclaimed, complaining to Adrienne about another girl. Adrienne nodded her head in understanding.

"It's not _that_ far-fetched of an idea," Jordan mumbled. Rachel gave her twin brother the death glare, as she continued to talk to Adrienne.

The group of friends were seated at their regular lunch table, eating and talking amongst themselves. Sabrina didn't do much talking-she was too busy thinking about what Daphne had confronted her about earlier.

_Is my hatred towards Puck unreasonable? _

She knew it wasn't. What he had done was wrong. But on the other hand, it was an accident…

Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted by the loudspeaker booming across the gym:

"All students auditioning for the school play, please report to the Little Theatre. Again, all students auditioning for the school play, please report to the Little Theatre."

The loudspeaker clicked off, and Sabrina mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten all about the play! Sabrina stood up to head for the Little Theatre, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Listen 'Brina," Adrienne said, looking around at everyone seated at the table. "We know how much you hate this play thing. So we decided, _as a group_," she continued, giving a glare at Jeff. "That we're going to audition with you." Sabrina rose an eyebrow.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Everyone shook their heads.

"You and Puck-doing a play together? That's bound to be a disaster," Jordan said with a smile. "You're clearly going to need our help."

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Sabrina asked curiously. "And Rachel, don't you have a secret stage fright or something…" Rachel quickly hushed her.

"That was a secret!" She hissed. "Which is why I'm gonna ask to be the manager, duh!" Sabrina grinned at her friends.

"And you're positive you want to-"

"YES!" The group said in unison.

"Alright, cool. Then I guess we should go!"

….

"Okay quiet down please!" Mrs. Burden, the head of the music and acting department said. Mrs. Burden was an older woman, most likely in her early fifties. She was the head of the theatre department every year-mainly because no one else wanted to be.

"My name is Mrs. Burden, and I will be the director of this year's school play. Now, let me explain a few things. We are going to need a lot of people in this performance, which is why I am so glad that you are all auditioning." When Sabrina had walked in, she was shocked that so many people were trying out-there were nearly 200 students!

"Now, I'm going to let you all know right now: I do not tolerate students being rude or disrespectful to myself, as well as other students. There will be none of that here. Since Romeo and Juliet is a very long play, this one will be long as well. This means that we need all the time we can get until performance night, which is at the end of April. Because of this, auditions will be held here tomorrow right after school." Everyone started talking, confused and shocked that they only had a day to practice.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but I can't wait another week to hold auditions, time is of the essence!" Mrs. Burden said loudly, speaking over all of the students. "Now, don't worry. You won't have to memorize any scripts during auditions-I will give you lines to read off of, all of them from Romeo and Juliet. And finally, there will be no singing during this performance whatsoever." Cheers were heard throughout the theatre.

"I'm sorry to anyone who wanted to sing during this performance. I saw the school's chorus performance last month, and no offense- it stunk. Badly. Which is why there will be no singing in this play. Now, that is all. Thank you all for coming, you can now return to your seventh period classes.

Sabrina filed out of the room, Rachel and Jeff right beside her.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They got lost somewhere in the crowd," Rachel replied. "Is it bad that I _just _got stage fright from standing in that room?" Sabrina gave her friend a weird look.

"Um, kinda. You should definitely stick to being manager. Anyway, I gotta go guys. If I'm late to English again, my teacher will kill me!" Sabrina waved goodbye to her friends and headed off to her next class.

**Suckish. I know. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hopefully this will hold you all over until I update next! **

**Also, I made a twitter last week! PM me if you want to know my twitter name! I will most likely post about my next updates and stuff, if you're interested.**

**Question of the Day: What's the craziest/dumbest thing your parent(s) have ever done? **

**Here's an example, and a true story: My friend Jack hangs out with a group of ten boys, and they always come by my house and ding-dong-ditch us, or look through our windows, shout at me from outside, etc. So finally, my dad got tired of it. So last Friday night, Jack& his friends came by my house. It was pitch black outside, so they couldn't see anything. But what they didn't know, was that my dad was in the front yard a couple feet away. So my dad started shouting at them like a wild animal, and chased them down the block. They were sooo scared! One kid peed his pants! Yup, true story. So again, I ask: What is the craziest/dumbest thing your parent(s) have ever done?**

**Well guys, House of Anubis starts in five minutes, and I have a recorded episode of Jessie that I need to watch. Plus my butt really hurts cause I've been sitting here typing&thinking this up since 7:30. **

**Please review! Thanks(:**

**~Anastasia**


	6. Auditions

**A/N: Well first off, my birthday was two days ago! Whee! :3 Yesss! Officially fourteen years old. And on that happy note...**

**OH NO! I was typing this all up, but my computer died and everything got lost! So now I'm starting from the very beginning. **

**I'll just get straight to the point then: **

**Last week's QoD winner is…. oOsmileOo! This is her review.**

"**Great chapter! I can't wait to see what happens!**

**Hmmm... The craziest thing my parents have ever done...**

**Oh! I know! My dad drags me to a three hour hockey skills session twice a week with a crazed eighty year old man screaming "BE A SKATER!" in my face the whole time and them makes me pay for it. The only thing I've learned from attending this session is when you don't turn towards the locker rooms, an angry old guy named Leo will whack you with his stick, grab your face mask and spray insults in your face. Seriously dad? Their has to be a better way to stay in shape.**

**Oh! And once my mom decided to punish me by taking away my books. She decided that I was enjoying myself while not watching TV by rereading every book in my book shelf. Crazy old mom."**

**~Hahaha! Sounds like you were really enjoying hockey then, huh? *Note sarcasm* Thanks for the review(: I think you're a new reviewer, so welcome to Juliet Never Wore Converses! Please enjoy the show.**

**GreekHuntress****: This story takes place after the Everafter War, so Mirror is not in here. Or any bad guys. Well, at least for now. Mwuahah! But seriously, there's no bad guys.**

**Lara D****: Here comes good ol' Lara again!**

**Well, this is the second time I'm typing this, so I don't wanna say anything else since I'm on a time limit…**

**But thanks for all the amazing reviews! 76 REVIEWS? You guys are way too kind. **

**~Chapter 6**

"Thank you all for coming out!" Mrs. Burden said happily, clipboard in hand. Sabrina put her head in her hands. **This. Was. Torture.** Rachel patted her friend on the shoulder encouragingly as she looked around the little theatre.

"There's only like, 70 kids here!" Rachel whispered into Sabrina's ear. "Where are the other 130 kids that showed up at the meeting yesterday?" Sabrina shrugged, her head still in her hands.

"They're probably all at home," Puck responded from a row of seats behind them. "This place reeks of no life." Rachel silently agreed.

"This is the first day of auditions," Mrs. Burden continued. "Now, this is how it works. When I call your name, you will come up to the stage, and I will hand you a piece of paper. On that piece of paper is a quote from one of Shakespeare's many writings. This is the quote you will be reciting to me so I can determine if you have what it takes to be in the theatrical arts. Above that quote is a line that says emotion. Your emotion could be sad, angry, heartbroken, depressed, enthusiastic, etcetera, etcetera. That should be your emotion while you are reciting your quote. Understand?" Everyone nodded in understanding.

"Good. So, I will call out your names in alphabetical order." Mrs. Burden looked down at her clipboard for a brief moment. "Now, let's see… Ah, Jordan Abdella!"

Jordan cursed silently under his breath from three seats down from Sabrina.

"Why am I always first for everything?" He groaned.

"Because your last name is always the first in alphabetical order," Rachel informed her twin brother, as if he didn't already know. Jordan slid past a row of seats to get to the front of the theatre.

"Exactly. Which means you're auditioning next." Rachel's eyes widened, but she didn't respond.

When he reached the stage, Mrs. Burden handed him his quote.

"Now Jordan," she said. "This is a quote directly from Romeo and Juliet. The speaker 's emotion is contentment and passion. I want you to put as much feeling as you can into this, without being overly dramatic. You can begin whenever you are ready."

Jordan looked down at the paper and rolled his eyes.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate," He began in a bored tone. Mrs. Burden glared at him, clearly unhappy. Sabrina couldn't help it as she burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone else joined in with her, until Mrs. Burden glared at them to be quiet.

"Jordan," she began again. "I want you to try using a little bit more… emotion while reading this. And look at the audience as well." Jordan nodded, and glared at his friends for laughing. They gave him guilty waves in return.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" He began once again, with much more passion.

Thou art more lovely and more temperate:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,

And summer's lease hath all too short a date…" Mrs. Burden gleamed at Jordan in approval.

"Much better! You can be seated." Jordan smirked at his friends as he took his seat.

"That was really good!" Adrienne congratulated him. He blushed in return, shrugging his shoulders as if it was the sort of thing he did everyday.

"Next up is Rachel Abdella!" Mrs. Burden called out. Rachel stood up from her seat, but didn't move.

"Well actually, I was hoping to be the manager? Or at least cast and crew." Mrs. Burden looked thoughtful.

"Cast and crew has already been determined, but if you stay after school I can interview you to be the manager."

"Okay!" Rachel said happily.

After another twenty minutes of auditions, Mrs. Burden finally came down to the "D" section of the list.

"Next we have… Adrienne Dae!" Adrienne squealed excitedly and headed up to the stage. Mrs. Burden handed her the quote.

"This is a quote from Hamlet. You are pretending to be a very upset doctor, because a patient of yours has passed away," she informed Adrienne. "You may begin when you are ready." Adrienne took a deep breath and began to read off of the card:

"No more be done:  
>We should profane the service of the dead<br>To sing a requiem, arid such rest to her  
>As to peace-parted souls."<p>

All the students in the audience looked up in shock. Adrienne was clearly born to be in the theatre.

"Wow," Mrs. Burden stuttered. "That was… that was excellent! You may be seated, Miss Dae." Adrienne happily walked off of the stage, clearly pleased with her performance.

"Next is Lara… I'm sorry Lara, but I'm not sure how to pronounce your last name," Mrs. Burden apologized, looking around the room.

"It's fine, most people just call me Lara D." Lara replied, walking down towards the stage.

"Okay Lara, this quote is another from Romeo and Juliet," Mrs. Burden informed her. "You are playing the role as Benvolio, a close friend of Romeo. I want you to appear as though you are worried and frantic, okay? This one is very hard, but I know you can handle it." Sabrina gave Jeff a confused look.

"Why is Mrs. Burden sucking up to Lara?"

"Lara played Belle in Beauty and the Beast last year," Jeff explained. "Watch."

Lara looked down at her paper and began:

"Romeo, away, be gone!  
>The citizens are up, and Tybalt slain.<br>Stand not amaz'd, the Prince will doom thee death  
>If thou art taken. Hence be gone, away!"<p>

Almost everyone in the room looked up at Lara in shock. She had clearly been given the role as Belle in the play last year for a reason.

"Are those fake tears?" Adrienne asked in amazement.

"I have no idea, but that was really good." Puck responded from behind her.

"She'll probably get the role of Juliet this year," Sabrina concluded. Everyone agreed.

Finally, Ms. Burden reached the "G" section of the list. "G" for Goodfellow and Grimm.

"Next up we have Robin Goodfellow." Mrs. Burden took a double take. "Robin Goodfellow? _You're _auditioning for the play?" Puck stood up and walked to the stage.

"I was forced to do this as punishment." Mrs. Burden nodded in understanding.

"That makes more sense. Now Robin, you'll be reciting the lines of Puck, who is a character in a Midsummer Night's Dream. This is the final stanza spoken in the story," Mrs. Burden explained.

Sabrina couldn't help it as she started laughing loudly. It was incredibly ironic that Puck was saying his own lines from a play that he had taken part in thousands of years ago. Puck gave her an amused smile. He knew exactly why she was laughing.

Mrs. Burden gave a suspicious look between Puck and Sabrina.

"Is there a problem?" Sabrina shook her head, covering her mouth to keep from laughing any louder.

"No," she began. It's just that-"

"It's just that Sabrina thinks that I'm a terrible actor, but I'm about to prove her wrong," Sabrina gave a confused look in Puck's direction.

"Aw! Adrienne said excitedly. "Robin just defended you 'Brina!"

"Oh?" Mrs. Burden said, smiling slightly. "Is there a little romance going on between you two…?" Sabrina deadpanned.

"What? No! Of course not!" She responded quickly. Puck looked slightly hurt, but didn't say anything. Mrs. Burden still had a suspicious look on her face.

"Well, okay than. Robin, you can begin."

Puck looked out at the audience, not bothering to glance at the script, since the quote was something he had invented. As soon as his eyes locked with Sabrina's, he didn't look away, a permanent smirk on his face.

"If we shadows have offended,  
>Think but this, and all is mended,<br>That you have but slumber'd here  
>While these visions did appear.<br>And this weak and idle theme,  
>No more yielding but a dream,<br>Gentles, do not reprehend:  
>if you pardon, we will mend:<br>And, as I am an honest Puck,  
>If we have unearned luck<br>Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
>We will make amends ere long;<br>Else the Puck a liar call;  
>So, good night unto you all.<br>Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
>And Robin shall restore amends."<p>

Mrs. Burden nodded in approval. "Wow Robin, that was very good. Not to mention that your name was actually in that quote!" Puck nodded, his eyes still locked on Sabrina.

"Yeah, what a coincidence," he said quietly.

"Aw!" Rachel whispered excitedly. "Sabrina, he's looking at you!" Sabrina looked up, and realized that Puck indeed, was still looking at her. She blushed and looked down.

"He's just trying to creep me out," Sabrina explained to her friend. Puck walked off the stage and headed for his seat behind her.

"Next we have Sabrina Grimm!" Sabrina's friends cheered her on enthusiastically.

Sabrina groaned and stood up. Even though her plan would definitely work, it was still embarrassing. She had it all planned out. Sabrina had decided earlier that she would do as horrible of a job as she could at reciting her quote, and she'd immediately be kicked out of auditions. Her plan was completely full proof. That is, until Puck spoke.

"Oh this should be fun." Sabrina swiveled around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah?" Puck snorted.

"Yeah! You're a pretty crappy liar, so your acting should be of the same quality." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Watch me." Now thanks to Puck, her plan could not go accordingly. She now had to prove to him that her acting was in fact, very good. Which meant that she had to try her hardest to get into this play. And all because she had to prove a point to Puck.

"Okay Sabrina, you will be quoting Romeo and Juliet. You are to pretend that you are Juliet. Now, this is a very important quote because this is when Juliet is rethinking things. This is when she realizes that even though Romeo is her enemy now, she is still in love with him." Sabrina noticed all of her friends look warily between herself and Puck. "Your emotion should be realization."

Sabrina nodded and tied her hair up into a messy bun, now thoroughly concentrating on the quote in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Puck watching her intently.

**Oh yes, she would prove him wrong. **

Sabrina cleared her throat and looked down at her paper.

"My only love sprung from my only hate!  
>Too early seen unknown, and known too late!<br>Prodigious birth of love it is to me,  
>That I must love a loathed enemy."<p>

Mrs. Burden nodded in approval.

"Excellent work Sabrina." Sabrina nodded and walked off the stage.

"Whoa Sabrina, I didn't know you were a good actor!" Adrienne said in surprise. Sabrina shrugged.

"Neither did I." Puck was surprisingly quiet after that, which Sabrina took as a sign of his defeat.

"Everyone who has already auditioned can leave now," Mrs. Burden told the students. A quarter of the students headed out of the room.

The group of friends walked out of the little theatre, except for Sabrina, Rachel, and Jeff.

"'Brina, you can go without me. I'll call you later, okay?" Rachel said.

"You sure?" Sabrina queried. "I can stay here with you guys for a little bit…" Sabrina trailed off as she noticed the look that Rachel was giving her.

"Or," Sabrina continued. "I could leave you and Jeff alone…?" Rachel smiled.

"Yup! See ya."

When Sabrina headed outside to the bus circle, she was surprised to find Puck sitting on the ground waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Your mom just texted me and said she wants us home early for dinner." Sabina rose an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well I'm sure the bus can get me home within ten minutes."

"Or," Puck protested. "You could let me fly you home like a normal person." Sabrina snorted.

"Normal people don't get flown home by their Everafter…" Puck smirked.

"Everafter what? What exactly am I to you, Grimm?" Sabrina closed her mouth, pondering this for a moment.

"Normal people don't get flown home by their Everafter enemy." Puck sighed.

"Of course. Now, just let me fly you home," he practically begged. "I have a huge math test tomorrow and I need you to help me with studying." Sabrina groaned.

"I totally forgot that I have to help you study tonight!" Sabrina confessed. "But I can't, I have a science quiz tomorrow…"

"Well that's too bad. You already told me you'd be my tutor," Puck pointed out.

"Wait, don't you have like, an A in science?" Sabrina asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Yup." Sabrina rolled her eyes. How he managed to have amazing grades in science, but fail math class was beyond her.

"Then you can help me study for my science quiz, and I'll help you study for your math test. Deal?"

"Deal," Puck replied.

"But, I get to take the bus," Sabrina added onto the bet. "I don't trust you when it comes to flying."

"That's because you haven't let me fly you anywhere for over a year," Puck pointed out. "And nope, that's not part of the deal!" Puck quickly swooped her up, made sure no one was watching, and flew off towards the house.

"Are you stupid?" Sabrina exclaimed, angry that he had gone against her other means of transportation. "Someone could've seen your wings! They're kind of hard to miss ya know, considering they're **bright pink**!" Puck shrugged, flying higher into the air.

"Just shut up and respect me, okay? I am your uncle after all."

**And we're gonna end it right there. In case anyone forgot, remember in the first chapter how Sabrina told her friends that Puck was adopted as Granny Relda's son, and everyone was like "ahh, that means he's your uncle!" Well that's what I was referring to above ^^ Next chapter will be about Puck& Sabrina's study session. Please review, I worked really hard on this chapter :D**

**Question of the Day: Okay this should be fun. I currently have 76 reviews for this story, right? ****Now, I want you guys to guess the number of reviews I'll have by the next time I update****. Know what I mean? Here's an example:**

**Okay so let's say that… GreekHuntress guesses that I'm going to have 100 reviews on the day I update next, while America's Ham guesses that I'll have 87 reviews. When I do update, let's pretend that I have 89 reviews, so then America's Ham would win. Got it? Okay well the winner get's the next chapter dedicated to them! (I don't think I've ever actually dedicated a chapter to anyone yet…) And I'm not telling you when I'm updating next, so it's gonna be totally random :3**

**~Anastasia **


	7. Study Buddies

**Oh. My. Goodness. You guys are so awesome! 100-something reviews? And only six (now seven) chapters? Craziness. Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter. I really do appreciate it :D**

**Let's see… five days ago, my Question of the Day was: How many reviews will I have by the next time I update? And you guys were soo close! **

**But the winner is… ****Puckabrina NaMI SoMa SasuSaku****! You were 100% correct when you said I'd have 104 reviews! Awesome job. And cool pen name. Try saying that ten times fast guys! Actually, don't. If any of you die from trying it'll be my fault. **

**I'm in a pretty good mood right now- I just went shopping! In case you guys don't know this, I am a secret nerd :3 On the outside I like shopping& texting, but on the inside I like reading&writing. Weird huh?**

**Shout-out to ****Velika Silvertongue****, who once again, may or may not be delusional, depending on your perspective. Thanks for all your crazy, yet wonderful reviews!**

**And yes naturallyblonde13, I will explain Sabrina and Puck's past, just not in these next few chapters-though I'm hinting at it A LOT in this chapter.**

**KrissM3:Thank you! Okay from now on, I will be coming to you if I have any questions about acting and theatre stuff. Kay? :P**

**Welcome to the story PenguinLoverGurl! Like I say to all my newest reviews, please enjoy the show xD**

**OKAY EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS: I'M SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO ANY OF YOUR REVIEWS! FOR SOME REASON MY PHONE DOESN'T LET ME RESPOND TO THEM ANYMORE! So please don't think that I'm ignoring you- I see each and every one of your reviews. - ****Did that sound slightly creepy…? So I'll just respond to your reviews right now:**

**HannahHey13: Oh, thank you! You are too kind :D Welcome to my story, new reviewer!**

**LittleMissRockerChick: Whoa. That was so nice of you! Thanks so much! **

**Kathie: Awww! Every time I see your reviews I smile. **

**Krys and Mel: Alright, I'm done with the uncle connection. In all honesty, it was getting weird for me too. ^^ Thanks for the review!**

**Lara D: Thanks! I'm glad you likey(: I'll try to make this a little less predictable-promise!**

**Nevaeh717: Haha! Fetish with the number seven. Thanks for the review girl XD**

**Here's your chapter ****Puckabrina NaMI SoMa SasuSaku! ****Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Chapter 7**

"Puck," Sabrina said, trying to sound patient. "Please stop tapping your pencil on my textbook." Puck smirked and continued to tap his pencil, giving Sabrina the strange sense of déjà vu.

Sabrina broke the pencil in half and quickly tossed the pieces into the forest that was Puck's room. Puck's eyes widened.

"Well, that wasn't very nice." Sabrina and Puck were studying in Puck's magical bedroom, both attempting to tutor each other. So far it wasn't turning out well.

"Just shut up and listen. Now, let's start with this problem," Sabrina said, pointing to a math problem in her text book. "To find the answer, would you need to do the grouping method, or find the common binomial?" Puck pondered this for a minute.

"Common binomial?"

"Wrong." Sabrina sighed. "You would need to do grouping because there are three terms in the problem. You only do common binomial when there are two terms. Got it?"

"Got it." Puck replied. Sabrina nodded.

"Okay, so let's try a few problems. Do numbers sixteen and seventeen, and show your work." Puck nodded, and set off to do the problems. Three minutes later, Puck had finished. Sabrina looked at his paper, squinting her eyes.

"Do you need glasses or something?" Puck questioned, watching her stare at the paper.

"No," Sabrina murmured. "It's just really_, really_ hard to read your handwriting." Puck rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

"Okay, you got those two problems right!" Sabrina declared. "Now help me study for science."

"Whoa, not so fast!" Puck shouted, doing a ninja-like tumble off of his trampoline bed and landing beside her. Sabrina rolled her eyes at his stupidity. "We only studied for like, ten minutes! That's not going to help me get an A on this test!"

"Alright fine," Sabrina agreed. "We'll switch it up. Every ten minutes I'll help you study with math, and you help me with science. When did you start caring about your grades anyway?" Puck turned red and didn't respond.

"Puck," Sabrina said slowly. "Why do you care so much about your grades lately?"

"None of your business," he mumbled. She rolled her eyes in response.

"Is it because of a girl?" Puck shrugged.

"Even if it was, I wouldn't tell you."

"So it's because of a girl," Sabrina concluded. "Do I know her?" Puck nodded.

"Yup." Sabrina pondered his response for a moment.

"What's her personality like?"

"Well…" Puck was silent for a moment before continuing. "She's a complete and total moron." Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Um, that's nice. Sounds like you two have a lot in common," Sabrina pointed out.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Puck responded sarcastically. "But people do say we have a lot in common."

"Really?" Sabrina asked, eyebrows raised. "Why do people say that?"

"Because we're-" Suddenly Red came into the large room.

"Granny said dinner's ready," she said quietly. Sabrina nodded.

"Okay, thanks Red." Red nodded before closing the door.

"Study break!" Puck said excitedly, jumping up to run downstairs. Sabrina grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"No way," she protested. "You still haven't helped me with science yet. We eat when we're done." Puck groaned and sat down beside her again.

"Okay, so you're learning about plate tectonics, right?" Sabrina nodded, placing her head in her hands.

"Okay so let's see…" Puck looked thoughtful for a moment. "Give me the five pieces of evidence that there are plate tectonics."

"Um… the shape of every continent, the location of earthquakes and volcanoes…." Sabrina pondered this for a moment before continuing. "And the thickness of ocean sediments. I can't remember the other two."

"The three that you said were right, but you forgot about the ocean floor vs. the age of the continents, and the distribution of ancient fossils across the Earth." Puck informed her. Sabrina gave him a weird look.

"I will never manage to understand how you're failing math, but you can recite everything you've learned this year in science off the top of your head." Puck shrugged.

"Well, I quizzed you on science so looks like I can go eat dinner now!" Puck quickly ran out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind himself.

"Hey!" Sabrina shouted. "You only quizzed me on one question!"

…

By the time Puck had come back from dinner, it was nine at night. He opened his bedroom door to find that Sabrina was still studying in his bedroom.

"Why are you still in here?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Sabrina looked up from her textbook with a frown.

"The real question is, why did it take you two hours to eat dinner?" Puck shrugged, flopping down besides Sabrina on the grass that was his bedroom. Sabrina quickly scooted away from him, textbook in hand.

"Nope, sorry." She protested. "I'm not tutoring you anymore." Puck frowned.

"Why not? I need to get a good grade on this math test!"

"You determined your grade when you left to eat dinner for two hours!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Besides, it's nine at night and I have softball practice tomorrow! I'm not staying up all night to help you."

"Well first off, you need me to help you with science," Puck pointed out. "If you don't help me with math, you can count on failing that quiz tomorrow."

"Oh, that's not a problem," Sabrina pointed out with a smirk. "While you were stuffing your face for two hours, I was studying all the material I need to know for tomorrow."

"Is that right?" Puck questioned. "So what's _pangaea_?

"A supercontinent that helped to propose the idea that the Earth was once joined as a single landmass," Sabrina retorted back quickly.

"Not bad," Puck replied. "But can you tell me what an _isochron_ is?"

"An imaginary line on a map that shows points which have the same age," Sabrina said in a bored tone. "See? I don't need your help anymore."

"Then why did you ask for my help in the first place?" Puck asked incredulously.

"I didn't know it would be this easy," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "See ya." She turned to walk out of the room, but Puck grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back. Time for Plan B.

He took both of her hands in his, and looked her straight in the eye.

"C'mon Grimm! If I fail this test my average will go from an E to an F! And then I'll get kicked off the baseball team!"

"Nope, I'm good." Sabrina said with a wicked smile. "Seeing you fail math class will be the highlight of my year." Puck didn't fail to notice that Sabrina had yet to remove her hands from his.

"Just help me." Sabrina snorted.

"You haven't even said please yet," She pointed out.

"…Please?"

"No."

"If you don't help me, I'll just be forced to tell everyone about our past relationship." Puck said casually. Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't." She had finally realized that her hands were still in Puck's, and she pulled away quickly.

"I think we both know I would," Puck pointed out. "Why is it such a big deal if I told people anyway?"

"I hate you." Sabrina said with a growl.

"I hate you too. But you didn't answer my question." He said, arms crossed. "Why is it such a big deal if I told people?" Sabrina clenched her fists tightly.

"Because you'd leave out the most important part." Puck smirked.

"And what part is that?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Sabrina snapped. "I think we both know that what you did was wrong."

"Are you kidding me?" Puck questioned. "It's just blackmail! It's not like you haven't done worse."

"I'm not talking about the blackmail. What you did was wrong, Puck." Puck's eyes narrowed.

"I thought you said you didn't like talking about it."

"Well now we are since you bought it up," Sabrina pointed out.

"The kid deserved what I did to him," Puck said with a nonchalant shrug. Sabrina turned red with anger.

_How could he say that? No one deserved the kind of treatment that Puck had given him._

"You're horrible," Sabrina whispered. "He was in the hospital for three months!"

"But he's fine now!" Puck reassured her, hands raised in surrender. Sabrina glared at him. That was the final straw.

Sabrina tackled Puck to the ground, completely catching him by surprise. Puck grabbed her wrists to keep her fists from coming into contact with his face.

"What's your problem?" Puck demanded. "I only did what I had to do because I was protecting you!"

"Protecting me?" Sabrina asked incredulously. "You only did what you 'had to do' because you thought you had ownership over me-like I was your little pet or something. That's why we broke up in the first place!" Sabrina yanked her hands out of his grasp and stood up, dusting herself off. Puck did the same.

"You're taking this way too seriously," he said, eyebrows raised. "Okay yes- I admit what I did was wrong. I should have never beat up that kid."

"And sent him to the hospital," Sabrina added on.

"Whatever. But I know that there's another reason why you hate me so much." Puck said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine." Sabrina said. "I'll tell you exactly what I hate about you. It's your personality." Puck raised an eyebrow.

"My personality…?"

"Yup," Sabrina continued. "I hate what you've become. You're just like every other attention-seeking guy at our school! I mean, from day one you were a jerk, but never like this! You don't care about anyone but yourself." Sabrina's last comment had hurt, but Puck played it off.

"Anything else you wanna add to the list?" Sabrina groaned in frustration.

"See? And you don't even care! You're such a little… man whore!"

"I'm a man whore?" Puck asked. "How does that even make sense?"

"You just are, okay?" Sabrina exclaimed, grabbing her textbook off the ground.

"Just wondering, but what if I change?" Puck asked casually.

Sabrina turned around, loosening her grip on Puck's bedroom door.

"You're Puck! You can't change. You never do." With that final comment, Sabrina left the room, slamming the bedroom door behind herself. Puck grinned.

Sabrina had just given him a challenge- a challenge to change his personality. And anyone who knew Puck was well aware that he never backed down from a challenge.

**And, end scene! Haha, I've always wanted to say that. **

**Well first of all, I hate when people make Puck a complete idiot when it comes to school. So I had to make him smart at something.**

**Secondly: Okay so that's it for now. Sorry that Puck&Sabrina's entire relationship wasn't explained-I'll leave that for later chapters. But I did get a couple things out of the way, so hopefully you're all slightly less confused. **

**So it's a little past midnight, and tomorrow I'm going on this 2-day retreat for my church. Basically we go up into New Jersey, stay in cabins, chill with friends, etc. So much fun though. But there is one problem: NO CELL PHONES ALOUD! **

**Which means a) I won't be able to read anymore FTFT by Lara D until Sunday night I'm so hooked on that story.**

**And b) I won't be updating again this weekend.**

**I wish that I could be like certain authors who are incredibely organized and can tell you their entire update schedule, but sadly, I am not like them. I am in all honors classes, which means double the homework every night, as well as catching up on Romeo&Juliet so I can give you guys a good chapter. Yes I know, weak excuse, but still. **

**But even though I don't have an update schedule, I can let you know write now that I will most likely update next Thursday. Thursdays are always good days for me ^^**

**There's no QoD today, mainly because I'm too tired to think of one. Actually, wait! ****I do have A QoD****! Whoever thinks of the best Question of the Day for me to ask next chapter get's a chapter dedication, or a minor character roll in future chapters. Sound good? Okay(:**

**Thanks for reading you lovely people! Have a great weekend, and hoped you all had an awesome Valentine's Day!**

**~Anastasia**


	8. Auditions Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys. **

**So, I was wondering if someone could explain to me why I have so many amazing reviews? Because I have seven (now eight) chapters, and I have 130 reviews. That's awesome. And I haven't received a single flame. That's awesome too.**

**Also, I decided that I'm going to try something new. I wanna see how many of you actually read my author's notes. So, if you've read this author's note, I want you to put a sour face ( :S ) anywhere in your review. But don't make it super obvious so other people can tell what's going on! Let' consider this to be an experiment.**

**This was totally Lara D's idea, by the way. ^^**

**So last week's question of the day was: Who can come up with the best QoD for me? And the winner is…**

**Lara D! **** I will announce your QoD at the end. So now it's your choice, would you like a chapter dedication, or a minor character? (I'd give you a sneak peak into further chapters, but that would give the whole story away). Wait! Don't you already have a minor character? Haha! Well, I guess you can have two if you choose.**

**Oh, and to ****RockstarGurl4444****- SCARLETT IS BACK IN BUSINESS! I REPEAT, SCARLETT IS BACK IN BUSINESS! Oh yeah(:**

**I don't have enough time to respond to all of your reviews, but thanks to everyone(: I saw all of your reviews. **

**Alright, well let's get started. Hmm… So where did we leave off last? Oh, that's right, we left off at-"**

**~Chapter 8**

"Hey Scarlett, wait up!" Puck called out, running down the school hallway to catch the short brunette.

Scarlett swiveled around, looking for the speaker. When her eyes landed on Puck, she smiled, beckoning him to walk with her.

"Hey Robin!" She said cheerily. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Puck asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Um, sorry Robin… but no." Scarlett walked quickly down the hallway, leaving a gaping Puck staring after her. The only person who had _ever _refused a date with him was Sabrina.

Puck ran to catch up with her.

"May I ask why?"

"Ask why what?" Scarlett asked, a slightly confused look on her face. Puck resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why you won't go out with me…?"

"Oh, right." Scarlett said, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Well, I think you're really nice. But the problem is Sabrina." Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Sabrina who…?"

"Sabrina Grimm, the girl you live with?" Scarlett said slowly. "Isn't she your cousin or something?"

"I was adopted into her family," Puck said quickly. "Why is Grimm the problem though?"

"See?" Scarlett exclaimed. "You already have a nickname for her!" Puck's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? I've been calling her Grimm for years."

"Exactly," she responded, pointing her finger at him. "That's a term of endearment."

"Oh no…" Puck replied, slapping a hand to his forehead. "Please don't tell me you think-"

"You clearly like her," Scarlett interrupted. "And by the looks of it, she likes you too." Puck snorted.

"So you won't go out with me because you think that I like Sabrina?" Scarlett nodded her head slowly.

"I _know_ that you like Sabrina. And I know she likes you too, even if you're both horrible at showing it."

"Yeah that 'horrible at showing it' thing is called mutual hatred. Sabrina and I are known for hating each other. Why else do you think she's always trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Maybe it's because she wants you to notice her?" Puck shook his head quickly.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Fine. Well, I was about to offer to help you build a friendship with Sabrina, but I guess I won't do that anymore, since you hate her so much." Scarlett said, trying to look nonchalant.

"Alright, see ya." Puck turned around, ready to head back his homeroom class, when a thought suddenly struck him.

"Wait, Scarlett!"

"Yes?" Scarlett replied casually, trying to stop the grin from coming to her face.

"I changed my mind-I need you to help me become friends with Sabrina!"

"Oh? And why is that? Are you finally admitting that you don't hate her, and have secret feelings for Sabrina?" She asked, her voice getting higher with every word.

"What you just did with your voice? Yeah, that was weird. Please don't do that again. And no, I'm not confessing to having secret feelings for her. Last night Grimm told me that I'll always be a jerk, so now I have to prove her wrong." Puck said in a rush. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"So, you want to be her friend so you can prove a point?" Puck nodded.

"Exactly."

"I'm sure there's more to it, but I won't instigate. How about I come over after school, and we can talk more about this?" Scarlett questioned, hoisting her backpack over her shoulder. Puck smiled.

"So basically, this is a date." He said.

"No."

"Well, it never hurt to try. Come over at five, okay? Today's the second day of auditions for the school play so I'll be home late." Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"You're in the school play?"

"It's a long story," Puck said quickly. "Just come by at five, okay?"

"Sure!" Scarlett said excitedly.

…

"Sabrina, eat your food," Rachel begged her friend. The group was seated at their usual lunch table. "You've been staring at the wall for like, ten minutes!"

Sabrina snapped her eyes away from the wall, and stared at the concerned faces of her friends.

"Sorry, I'm just not in a good mood today. Jeff snorted.

"Clearly." Sabrina sent a dirty look in his direction.

"Just ignore Jeff," Adrienne commented. "Now, what's the problem?"

"I honestly don't know," Sabrina replied. "I'm just having a really bad day."

"Aw, sorry to hear that," Adrienne said sympathetically. "So can I come over later?" Sabrina laughed at the sudden change of conversation.

"Sure."

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that the lunch period was over. Sabrina quickly walked away from her friends, not in the mood to walk with Jordan to her English class.

As Sabrina tried to get through the crowd of people heading towards her, she suddenly bumped into something hard. Looking up, she found herself looking directly into the eyes of a shocked Puck.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Sabrina said angrily.

"Oh, sorry." Puck said absentmindedly as he continued to walk in the other direction. Sabrina's eyes widened. That was definitely not what she was expecting.

…

After school ended, Sabrina rushed to the little theatre, hoping to get good seats. Her eyes widened whens she saw double the amount of students that had been in the room the previous day.

"Hey, 'Brina!" Adrienne called out, motioning for her to come over. Sabrina rolled her eyes and headed for the very last row of seats in the large room.

"Of course you guys had to get sits in the way back," Sabrina commented, squeezing past Jordan so she could sit next to Adrienne.

"Hey," Jeff responded. "It's easier to take a nap without getting caught this way." Sabrina silently agreed.

"Okay everyone, quiet down please," Mrs. Burden said loudly. She smiled when she was obeyed. "Thank you. Welcome everyone to the second day of auditions! If you were here yesterday, you may notice that there are many more people in here now than there were yesterday. This is because many students decided at the last minute that they wanted to audition-which I knew they would- so I decided to have another day of auditioning." Adrienne raised her hand, waiting to be called on.

"So, can't the people who already auditioned yesterday go home?"

"While I am holding auditions, everyone who has already auditioned will break up into groups of four and began to read a Shakespeare play-The Merchant of Venice. I know this isn't the play that we will be performing this year, but I want you all to get used to the writing styles of Shakespeare, since this is how you will be talking during your performances. Come to the stage to get your book, and make sure to return it when you're done. Okay?" Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

"Okay so groups of four…" Adrienne began thoughtfully. "How about me, Robin, Sabrina, and Jeff in one group, and then Rachel, Lara, Jordan, and Erica in the other?" Everyone agreed except for Sabrina.

"Um, no. I refuse to work with Robin." Puck rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"C'mon Sabrina, it'll be fun! Plus, wouldn't you rather work with Puck than with Jeff, who'll be trying to flirt with you the entire time?" Adrienne whispered the last part in her ear. Sabrina turned bright red.

"On second thought, I'd love to work with Puck." Adrienne gave her a look of confusion.

"Who's Puck?" Sabrina instantly covered her mouth and looked up at Puck, who was narrowing his eyes at her.

**You better fix this, **he seemed to say.

"I meant to say Robin," Sabrina said quickly.

"Okay… So, let's get started!" Adrienne turned to a random page in The Merchant of Venice, the book she had received from Mrs. Burden. "Act 2, scene 6."

"Wait, shouldn't we start from the beginning of the story?" Sabrina pointed out. Adrienne shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. This is just for practice."

"I don't want to do this," Jordan groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Too bad," Adrienne snapped. "Okay so there's four characters in this chapter; Gratiano, Salarino, Lorenzo, and Jessica."

"Why would anyone on the face of the Earth name their son Gratiano?" Puck questioned.

"Well I guess we'll never know, since none of us were around in the 1600's." Sabrina remarked sarcastically. Puck sneered.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today?" Sabrina was about to retort, when Adrienne cut in.

"Guys!" She exclaimed. "You can fight later, but right now we need to do this! Now," She continued, in a much calmer voice. "The four characters are Gratiano, Salarino, Lorenzo, and Jessica."

"I call being Jessica!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I'll be Gratiano," Jordan said sullenly.

"I guess I'll be Lorenzo." Puck decided. Adrienne sighed dramatically.

"Then I'll be Salarino. Jeff, you have the first line," she said, passing him the book. Jeff looked down and began to read.

"This is the penthouse under which Lorenzo desired us to make stand."

"Cut!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Cut…?"

"That was horrible! You have to show at least some emotion Jeff," Adrienne pointed out. "Say the lines again."

"I think we all know that I'm not getting past auditions for the play, so it doesn't matter how I sound!" Jeff snapped.

"Okay, okay. Let's just skip to Robin and Sabrina's lines. Sabrina, you talk first."

"Uh, ok." Sabrina said, searching for her lines. "Here we go! Okay… Who are you? Tell me for more certainty, albeit I'll swear that I do know your tongue."

"Good job Sabrina!" Adrienne said excitedly. "Okay, so basically this is what's happening: Jessica is sneaking away so she can be with the love of her life, Lorenzo. But it's dark at night, so she can't see anything. Got it?"

"And how exactly do you know this?" Puck questioned.

"Hey, I'm a fan of Shakespeare. Okay, continue." Adrienne urged them on. Puck took the book and then read his lines.

"Lorenzo, and thy love." Puck said dramatically.

"Lorenzo, and my love indeed," Sabrina continued, cringing at every word. "For who love I so much-okay cut! I'm tired of being Jessica."

"Hey! Only I say cut!" Adrienne exclaimed. "And how are you tired of being Jessica? You were only being Jessica for two minutes!" Puck sighed, closing his book.

"The problem is that Jessica is talking about how much she loves Lorenzo," Puck exclaimed, running a hand through his curly hair. "And since I'm being Lorenzo, little-miss-princess over here can't stand the idea of proclaiming her love for me, even if it's just acting."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sabrina said, crossing her arms over her chest. "First off, don't call me little-miss-princess ever again. Secondly, that's not true at all!"

"You're a horrible liar."

"Horrible liar my ass!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm done." Puck stated, grabbing his bag off the chair. "See ya at home, ugly. And good luck trying to get into the house- I'll make sure all the doors and windows are locked when you come home." Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." Puck stated simply. He hoisted his backpack over his shoulder and left the theatre without another word.

"Well…" Adrienne said slowly. "That went better than expected!" Sabrina put her head in her hands.

"Today is so not my day."

**And, end scene ! Well, thanks for reading! I promise to update sometime next week (I'm trying to update once a week now).**

**So once again, special thanks to Lara D, for her Question of the Day, which is a riddle! ^^ Here it is!**

**QotD: Eleven men walk past a pear tree. There are eleven pears on the tree. Each takes a pear. How many are left?**

**Good luck on that one, because it's hard. Well, at least it was hard for me. The first five people who get the correct answer get mentioned next chapter as the winners! Oh, and Lara, you can't answer the riddle! LOL. **

**The next chapter is going to be awesome… I HAVE IT ALL PLANNED OUT! AND THERE'S GONNA ACTUALLY BE SOME PUCKABRINA!**

**So, my butt is killing me, and I'm sooo hungry. :3 Plus, I have new episodes of Jessie&House of Anubis to watch! (It's only 6 pm here).**

**Make sure to leave me a review!(: Thanks.**

**~Anastasias**


	9. So, What's Sabrina Like?

**A/N: 35 reviews? So awesome! You guys are the bestest. :] I LOVED writing this chapter. Actually, this is my favorite chapter so far! So tell me what you think.**

**So let's get right to it: The QotD from Friday was Lara D's riddle, which was: Eleven men walk past a pear tree. There are eleven pears on the tree. Each takes a pear. How many pears are left?**

**I was shocked at how many of you got this riddle correct! Actually, I was at first, but then I realized that the majority of you looked the answer up on Google. **

**Anyway, the winners are… (In order of review).**

**Gothic-Emo-Bunny**

**ArtemisRide (who literally guessed a number and got the answer correct :P)**

**MyNameIsA**

**Kathie (awe, I love you!)**

**Naturallyblonde13**

**Good job guys! **

**Answer to the riddle: There are ten pears left, because the mans name was Each! Get it? If the man named Each takes a pear off of a tree with eleven pears, there are then ten pears left. And when Lara D PMed me about the riddle, me, being the logical person I am, said there were no pears left. Yes guys, I have some swag(:**

**OMG! Literally 90% of you guys did the not-so-secret sign I told you to use if you read my author's notes! ( :S ) Wow, I didn't know you guys actually read them! Thanks, because every now and then I say something somewhat important in my author's notes :D**

**ForLoveFromFear: Yes, I do know that Sonnet 18 is not from Romeo&Juliet. Puck's quote was not from Romeo&Juliet either. I had some of the characters say random quotes from any Shakespearean story so as not to give away too many important quotes from Romeo&Juliet when they actually do start the play. But thanks for your review(: And welcome to the story! **

**Nevaeh717: You should refer to chapter seven, that explains a lot. Though, there are a few things about their past relationship that I will explain later in the story. Got it? (: And thanks for your review!**

**Someone in their review asked who Scarlett was. Um… all I can really tell you is to refer to previous chapters because she's been mentioned many times. **

**So, I'm gonna start the chapter now.**

**~Chapter 9**

"Hey Robin!" Scarlett said cheerfully, standing up from her seat on the Grimm's front steps.

"Hey," Puck replied. "Wait… How long have you been here?" Scarlett quickly checked the time on her phone.

"Only about ten minutes."

"Okay good," Puck nodded, as he proceeded to unlock the front door. "Come on in."

Scarlett walked inside the Grimm house and sat down on a loveseat in the living room. Puck proceeded to walk around the house, locking all the visible doors and windows. Scarlett watched him suspiciously.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Puck asked absentmindedly, locking a window in front of the sink. "Oh, I'm locking all the doors and windows."

"May I ask why…?" Scarlett asked slowly.

"So Grimm can't get in the house when she comes home from play auditions," Puck explained further. Scarlett stood up abruptly.

"No, no, no. Stop. Unlock all those windows." She ordered.

"No way!"

"Aren't you trying to get on Sabrina's good side?" Scarlett questioned. "Because locking her out of the house isn't helping." Puck thought about this for a moment.

"Well it's too late for that now. I already told her that I was going to lock her out anyway!"

"Exactly!" Scarlett snapped her fingers in realization. "When Sabrina comes home and finds all the windows and doors unlocked, she won't be expecting it. She'll think you're being nice to her for a change." Puck snorted.

"Sabrina's not like that."

"Oh yeah?" Scarlett questioned. "How do you know?"

"I've been living with her for five years," Puck said pointedly. "I know the way her mind works. She'll come home, see that the doors and windows are unlocked, and think that I forgot about locking them. Then she'll make fun of me for being forgetful."

"I see…" Scarlett said slowly. "Sabrina's not like most girls then, huh?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well still, unlock everything. Putting the house on lockdown will only make her angrier at you." Scarlett pointed out. Puck sighed dramatically and proceeded in unlocking all of the doors and windows.

"Fine."

"So, tell me more about Sabrina," Scarlett said. "If I'm going to help you get close to her, I'm going to need to know at least a little bit about her." Puck shrugged, as he proceeded to unlock the final window and sit down across from Scarlett on the coach.

"I don't know, she likes sports," Puck concluded.

"Okay… well that really helped," Scarlett said sarcastically. "When's her birthday?"

"Three weeks."

"Aw!" Scarlett squealed. "You know when her birthday is!" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Have I mentioned that I've been living with her for _five_ years? I think the fourth year is when you really start to get to know a person," he said sarcastically.

"So," Scarlett continued, "What's her favorite color?"

"Blue."

"What's one word you would use to describe her?" Scarlett questioned.

"Rude." Puck concluded. "Wait, no! Bossy. Oh yeah, and stubborn."

"Well, that wasn't necessary," Scarlett said with a glare. Before Puck could retort, the door banged open, as an angry looking Sabrina entered the house, followed by Adrienne.

Sabrina took one look at the two and stalked out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Puck asked Adrienne.

"She was too mad at you to function properly, so we left in the middle of auditions." Adrienne explained, as she ran after Sabrina. Scarlett glared once again at Puck.

"Whatever you did, go apologize!"

"What?" Puck asked incredulously. "No way! Besides, she started it."

"Well let's go up to your room," Scarlett said while rolling her eyes. "We can't have Sabrina hearing our conversation while I'm teaching you how to be a nice person."

"Let's go to the basement instead," Puck said quickly. He couldn't let Scarlett see his magical bedroom. "And I am a nice person!"

…

"Sabrina, calm down!" Adrienne exclaimed as she watched her friend from the kitchen. Sabrina was cleaning the entire room, almost breaking cups and glasses along the way.

"I'm fine," Sabrina insisted as she continued to thoroughly wipe the counter down.

"When 'Brina's angry, she cleans." Daphne explained as she entered the room, grabbed a granola bar from the pantry, and walked back out. Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"Sabrina, are you still mad about what Puck said?"

"That boy has so much nerve!" Sabrina exclaimed through gritted teeth. "How can he threaten to lock me out of my own house? I live here!" Sabrina grabbed a dirty glass on the table and continued in roughly cleaning it.

"Wait…" Adrienne said slowly. "The door wasn't locked when we came home! Maybe that was his way of apologizing…?" Sabrina snorted.

"Yeah, right. He probably just forgot to do it," she concluded. "And then he brings that Scarlett girl over here again? Ugh- I hate her!"

"You know, Puck's been on your mind a lot lately." Adrienne said in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, I've been imagining myself punching him in the face for the past week." Sabrina said, scrubbing the glass even harder.

"You should be more careful 'Brina, in a second that cup is going to-" Before Adrienne could finish her sentence, the glass in Sabrina's hand fell to the ground, shattering into a million pieces.

"Ha!" Adrienne said in excitement. "I knew you were going to break that cup! Damn, I am some kind of freaky genius!" Sabrina rolled her eyes, trying not to give her friend the upper hand in the situation by laughing.

"Whatever, just help me pick up this glass!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Adrienne said, picking her way through the glass. "Oh, and don't pick the glass up with your hands."

"Ow!" Sabrina exclaimed, holding her wrist in pain.

"Didn't I just tell you not to pick it up with your hands?" Adrienne questioned. "You should really start listening to me."

Sabrina dumped the shards of glass into the trash can. Adrienne raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you're not gonna say anything back? You must really be hurt." Adrienne stood up and examined Sabrina's wrist with raised eyebrows. "Dude, you're bleeding. Like, badly."

"Band-aids and disinfectant are in the bathroom upstairs," Sabrina said. Adrienne quickly headed towards the steps.

Puck then chose the perfect time to head towards the kitchen, looking for food.

Puck headed straight for the fridge, not bothering to give so much as a glance in Sabrina's direction. Sabrina glared at his back, putting a hand over her wrist to stop the bleeding.

"Why are you bleeding?" Puck questioned.

"Huh?" Sabrina asked absentmindedly. She had been too busy mouthing profanities at his back to notice he had said something.

"Why are you bleeding?" Puck repeated as he continued digging around in the fridge.

"How did you know I was bleeding…?" Sabrina mumbled.

"I can smell it on you." Sabrina grimaced, trying to ignore the pain in her lower arm.

"Well, it's none of your business!" She protested. "So just grab your food and go back upstairs with Scarlett."

"Let me guess…" Puck swiveled around, finally facing her. "You were angry and you, being the ditz you are, dropped the glass and it shattered all over you." Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

"Wrong." Puck rolled his eyes and walked over to her in two strides. He pulled her hand away from her wrist and stared at the large, bleeding cut.

"Hey, knock it off!" She exclaimed, quickly slapping his hand away.

"I can't find the Band-Aids!" Adrienne shouted from upstairs.

"They're in the cabinet above the sink!" Sabrina shouted back. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Your friend is incredibly slow," he pointed out. "Come here." Puck pulled Sabrina over to the kitchen sink, ignoring her protests, and turned on the water.

"I can take care of myself- I don't need you!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah you do!" Puck responded, pulling her wrist under the running water. "Face it Grimm, without me you'd be screwed." Sabrina growled, flinching as the cold water hit her skin.

"Trust me, I'd be just fine without you." Puck snorted.

"Bull shit."

"You do know you can let go of my wrist now, right?" Sabrina questioned, motioning towards her wrist held gently in his hand. Before Puck could respond, Adrienne flung herself into the room.

"Okay, so I couldn't find the Band-Aid's, but I did find the disinfectant!" Adrienne said. As soon as she caught sight of Puck and Sabrina by the sink, her eyebrows raised. "Am I interrupting something…?"

"NO!" Puck and Sabrina exclaimed in unison.

"Here," Puck mumbled, dabbing a paper towel with disinfectant. He quickly put the paper towel on her wrist.

"Stop it that stings!" Sabrina exclaimed, trying to pull her arm away from his grasp.

"Just shut up and let me do this," Puck said, holding tightly onto her arm. He then grabbed a fresh paper towel and wrapped it around her wrist, tying it at the ends.

"I could've done that by myself," Sabrina mumbled.

"No you couldn't."

Adrienne looked curiously between the two.

"Guys… I think that was a bonding moment!" Adrienne squealed. Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned back to Puck.

"Shouldn't you go back downstairs to your girlfriend? I'm sure she can't stand to be away from you for more than five minutes."

"Whatever." Puck replied, heading towards the basement.

…

"What took you so long?" Scarlett said, flipping through channels on the Tv.

"Sorry, Sabrina cut her wrist." Puck explained, clearing off a seat covered with books so he could sit down.

"She cut her wrist?" Scarlett asked. "Did you help her?"

"Yeah, but she didn't want me to," Puck said. "Whenever I try to be nice to her, she treats me like crap!"

"Your version of being nice is way different than everyone else's version of being nice," Scarlett explained. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. This whole thing is stupid. Grimm can hate me for the rest of eternity- I really don't care."

"Well you obviously do care if you asked me to help you!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"It's not going to work, ok? If she hates me, she hates me. No one can change her mind once she's set on something," Puck told her.

"That's exactly it!" Scarlett said, snapping her finger. "I don't think she hates you, she just doesn't like you. But I need to get to know her before I'm positive if that's true…" Puck snorted.

"Good luck. Grimm hates you."

"She only hates me because she thinks we're dating," Scarlett pointed out. "Wait, you're both in the school play, right?" Puck nodded.

"Right."

"That's perfect!" Scarlet said excitedly. "I'll ask if I can get a minor role in stage crew, and then I'll be able to see how you two act around each other."

"Right," Puck said sarcastically. "Because that's not creepy at all." Scarlett ignored his comment.

"So what is the play this year?" She asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Scarlett's eyes suddenly light up.

"What if you got the part of Romeo, and Sabrina got the part of Juliet? That would definitely keep you two from hating each other."

"That is never going to happen," Puck said. "Adrienne or Lara will probably get the role of Juliet, and Jordan will get the role of Romeo. Besides, the last thing I want is to get the major role in a gay school performance."

"Of course you'd say that," Scarlett said with a laugh. "Puck and Sabrina sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Yeah… Don't ever say that again."

**Well, that's it. **

**Sorry for last chapter when I mixed up Jeff&Jordan! Thanks to everyone who pointed that out(:**

**QotD: "…And no, it didn't mend my broken heart  
>I'll probably always have these ugly scars<br>But right now, I don't care about that part  
>I bust the windows out your car"<strong>

**Ok, what song is that? The first three people who get the question right get a chapter dedication!**

**Oh, and super special shout-out to my Fanfiction best friend ****America's Ham****, who has thankfully recovered from being sick. I MISSED YOU! She will be updating her story, Severed Chains sometime soon! (Though I'm not sure when). Everyone should go check out that story, but read We Are one (the prequel) first!**

**Review luvies! :D**

**~Anastasia**


	10. Missing the Bus

**Hey guys. I'm sick, so I didn't go to school today. But you know what that means? Another update for you guys! Whoot whoot! **

**You know what that means for me? I get to work on a school project when I'm done. Yay. I'd rather be in your guys' shoes. But it is what it is.**

**QotD answer: The song from last week was Bust Your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan! And literally all of you knew that, because you watch Glee or Step Up 3 (It rhymes)! So I was originally going to announce the first three people that got the answer correct, but instead I'll just announce everyone that got it correct. This may take a while…**

**Winner of the QotD: julygem, RockstarGurl4444, puckabrina-FAXfan, KrissM3, GrimmSabrina, fannut, TheAfterShock, Alexanda the Leopard, GoodetoKnow, oOSmileOo, (), MyNameIsA, All The Best People Are Mad, PinkandBlack, PenguinLoverGurl, and Whatever Way the Wind Blows.**

**Good job to you (hopefully) non-cheating reviewers! You all get a virtual cookie :3**

**A Response to Your Reviews: **

**Krys and Mel: Thank you so much! That's kind of the effect I'm going for(:**

**Kathie: Don't worry, I'm not accusing you of cheating! Thanks for the review :D**

**Lara D: Sure- Lara get's another scene! And the QotD is all yours xD Thanks for the review!**

**oOsmileOo: Hahaha, it's all good. Aweee, thank youuu!**

**PenguinLoverGurl: For the last QotD, I only mentioned the first five people who got the answer correct. A bunch of other people didn't get mentioned either. Of course I'm getting your reviews, and thanks for all of them!**

**GrimmSabrina: Yeah, she probably wouldn't have been so cruel towards Puck, but this is my story after all, so I've decided to mix it up a bit with the level of hatred, ya know? Makes everything work out in the end. ^^ Thanks for the review!**

**SOMERANDOMPERSON: I'M UPDATING! KEEP YOUR CRAZY MONKEY NINJA'S AWAY FROM MY BACK DOOR! DEAL? :P**

**I feel bad because I can't really respond to all of your reviews with a PM, and now I will explain why: I don't have my own computer. When I upload stories onto FF, it's through my brother's laptop. And his laptop is incredibly slow, which is why I only upload stories onto FF, and don't respond to any of your reviews on here. I would respond to you reviews on my blackberry… If my phone would actually let me! I hope you guys don't feel like I'm ignoring you, because a few people have said that, and that's not the kind of impression I'm trying to leave you all with. I always read everyone's reviews, and they all make me smile(: I just can't respond to any of them. Understand? If you do understand, put my name (Anni or Anastasia), anywhere in your review. Kaykay? **

**Shout-out to KrissM3, who told me that the way I have been writing is incorrect! Well thank you soo much :D Tell me if this chapter is any better!**

**Here's chapter… ten? OMGIZZLES IT'S CHAPTER TEN! WHOOO! Ok sorry, in case you didn't notice, this is chapter ten(:**

**EVERYONE READ THIS: DAPHNE IS TWELVE YEARS OLD, OKAY? I KNOW AT THE BEGINNING I SAID SHE WAS 13, BUT I LIED. SHE'S TWELVE. OKAY?**

**~Chapter 10**

"Puck!" Daphne whined. "Stop eating all of my waffles!"

"Let me explain something to you Marshmallow," Puck said, putting another piece of her waffle into his mouth. "I am a growing boy. While I am in the form of a 16-year-old teenager, I'm actually 4,016. I play three different sports throughout the year, and am expected to go to practice everyday of the week-though I haven't been doing that lately. Your grandmother feeds me human portions of food, and expects me to be satisfied with that amount. I am _always_ hungry."

Daphne huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Who cares? If you want more food, go eat Sabrina's!"

"I would, but that's like me stealing from the homeless," Puck explained.

Daphne suppressed a giggle as Sabrina glared at Puck.

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I heard that!"

"You were supposed to," Puck said in a sing-song voice.

"Ugh! Take my food, I don't care," Sabrina declared, sliding her plate down the table. "I'm not hungry anyway."

"You're never hungry," Puck pointed out.

"Agree to disagree. Now hurry up guys, we're gonna be late for school!" Sabrina said, shooing her sister upstairs. Sabrina quickly pulled on her black converses before putting her hair up into a messy bun. She quickly ran up the stairs to find a mirror; today her outfit consisted of dark blue jeans, a light blue shirt, and a black jacket over it.

"You look fine Grimm," Puck called up the stairs. "Let's go."

Sabrina hurried down the stairs, grabbing her backpack off the bottom step. "Daphne, c'mon!"

"I'm coming!" Daphne bellowed, running down the steps loudly. "Bye Granny! Bye mom, bye dad, bye Uncle Jake! Bye Mr. Canis!"

"Daphne, shh!" Sabrina hissed. "Everyone's still sleeping!"

"Oh, right!" Daphne whispered. "Whoops."

Puck grabbed his backpack off the table and headed for the front door, holding it open for Daphne. "Ladies first." He said, gesturing towards the doorway.

Daphne skipped through the doorway and made her way down the steps, her backpack in tow.

Puck studied Sabrina for a moment. "Eh. I guess you count as a lady," he finally decided.

Sabrina rolled her eyes in his general direction and walked outside, only to be greeted by the cold, February air.

"This would be so much easier if we had a car," Sabrina complained, walking down the street behind Puck and Daphne.

"Hey, I can drive," Puck protested. "No one will buy me a car."

"Because everyone knows the consequences of you riding around town in a motorized vehicle," Sabrina muttered under her breath.

Daphne laughed, before becoming completely serious. "It's true."

"At least I know how to drive." Puck taunted.

Sabrina turned bright red. "It's because I'm 15! In three weeks I'll be driving."

"Are you blushing?" Daphne questioned.

"No, I'm freezing."

"You should've brought a coat!" Puck exclaimed. "But I guess that's karmas way of telling you not to mess with my mad driving skills."

Daphne laughed loudly, rubbing her hands together. Suddenly, the younger girl's eyes widened. "Uh- oh."

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Red!" Daphne exclaimed.

"How did we forget about Red?" Sabrina asked incredulously. "Ugh! I'll go get her."

Sabrina quickly ran back up the street and towards her house, not bothering to stop her speed until she had reached her house. "Red! C'mon, it's time for school!"

Suddenly, a very tired looking Henry emerged from the kitchen, coffee cup in hand. "Your grandmother drove Red to school over an hour ago, honey."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "What? Why didn't she drive us?"

Henry shrugged. "Hey, shouldn't you be at the bus stop?" He asked, checking his watch.

"We probably already missed the bus," Sabrina sighed.

"Hey 'Brina!" Daphne exclaimed, running towards the house with Puck at her heels. "We missed the bus!"

Sabrina looked pointedly at her father. "Told you."

"That's a shame," Puck said, pretending to be upset. "Now we'll have to stay home for the day." He jumped over the ledge of the couch and grabbed the Tv remote.

"No," Henry said sternly, glaring at Puck. "You're still going to school, except now you have to walk."

Puck slowly got off of the couch and grabbed his backpack again.

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. "Awesome. Let's go guys."

The trio quickly left the house and began their walk once again back up the hill.

"Can't you just fly us?" Daphne begged to Puck.

Sabrina shook her head. "Um no. I don't like heights, remember?"

Puck shook his head. "Basically, your sister doesn't trust me."

Sabrina growled, but didn't respond.

Daphne nudged Puck in the stomach. "I spy with my little eye something… blue!"

Puck sighed dramatically. "The sky?"

"No."

"Your sister's shirt?"

"Nope."

"Your sister's eyes?"

"Yes!" Daphne exclaimed excitedly. "Alright Sabrina, it's your turn to guess. I spy something… green!"

"…Puck's eyes?" Sabrina guessed.

"Yes!"

"Ha! I beat you Puck." Sabrina boasted.

"What?" Puck protested. "You did not beat me! How can you beat me? It's I Spy!"

"I got the answer right on my first guess, and you got the answer right on your third guess," Sabrina explained. "Therefore, I beat you."

Puck smirked. "Well I hope you're satisfied. You won a game of I Spy! Congratulations."

"Okay, it's Puck's turn!" Daphne said.

"Alright, hmm…" Puck said, looking around. "I spy a jerk with blonde hair."

Sabrina snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. "Real mature."

"Um… Is it you, Puck?" Daphne asked curiously.

Sabrina couldn't help it as she started laughing hysterically. Five minutes later, she was finally catching her breath. She laughed even harder when she noticed the glares Puck was sending her way. "Oh, that's classic. I believe you just lost at your own game, Goodfellow."

"Wait…" Daphne said in confusion. "Was I right?"

"Uh… no." Puck said slowly. "I was talking about Sabrina!"

"Oh… now that makes more sense." Daphne finally decided. Puck started to snicker.

"Hey!" Sabrina protested, receiving a laugh from Daphne.

"You do realize how late we're going to be, right?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah, but at this point, I really don't care." Sabrina said with a shrug. "Besides, we have study hall first period. What's the worst that could happen?"

…

"Sabrina and Robin!" Mrs. Halloway, the study hall and English teacher said sternly. "Why are you both 30 minutes late to my class?"

Sabrina looked up at Puck for support, but he only shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "We missed the bus," Sabrina explained.

"This class is only 45 minutes long, and you've already missed three quarters of it." Mrs. Halloway complained. She suddenly pulled a large pile of posters out from under her desk. "I want you both to hang these posters up on the windows outside of my classroom, which is room 214 in the English department."

Sabrina took the large stack of posters from her teacher and left the room without another word. By the time she had reached the empty hallways of the English department, Sabrina found Puck seated on the ground outside of room 214.

"What the… How did you get here so fast?" Sabrina questioned.

Puck shrugged. "You keep forgetting that I'm an Everafter."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "So what'd you do, turn into a spider and run down here?"

"Um… not exactly."

"Then what…? Never mind, it's probably best that I don't know." Sabrina decided.

Puck nodded. "Agreed. The stapler is probably in her classroom."

"Puck, why would I use a stapler to put posters on a window? That's not going to work! I need tape!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Oh."

"You wanna go get the tape for me…?" Sabrina questioned.

"Hey, you're closer to the door." Puck pointed out.

"Ugh! You're so-" The rest of Sabrina's attributes of Puck could not be heard as she went into the English room to find the tape. A moment later, Sabrina came out of the room with a role of clear tape. "Here," she said, tossing him the tape dispenser.

Puck stood up lazily and began sticking pieces of tape to the back of each poster, and sticking them variously on the window. Sabrina watched him with a grimace.

"Puck… The posters are crooked."

"Fine." Puck huffed. "Then you do it."

Sabrina grabbed the tape from him and proceeded in un-taping all the posters from the window, and taping them back on straight.

"You see?" Sabrina said. "That wasn't so bad!"

Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "You're in a relatively good mood today. Kind of."

Sabrina shrugged. "You're just not pissing me off right now."

"I'm barely talking to you though," Puck said slowly.

"Exactly."

"Haha, very funny." Puck said.

Sabrina frowned at him. "You're unusually quiet."

Puck shrugged. "I've got a lot of things on my mind."

Sabrina stood on her tip-toes to place a poster in the corner of the window. She scoffed at his response. "What could possibly be bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're life is perfect," Sabrina continued. "Everyone likes you and you're dating Scarlett. Nothing should be bothering you right now."

Puck frowned. "I'm not dating Scarlett."

"Sure you're not." Sabrina said sarcastically. "Then how come she came over yesterday?"

"Um… it was a date." Puck finally decided. He couldn't let Sabrina know that Scarlett was secretly counseling him on how to befriend her.

"So then you two _are_ dating?" Sabrina asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um… you could say that." Puck said slowly.

"Wait…" Sabrina said, turning to face him. "Are you and Scarlett friends with benefits?"

"What?" Puck questioned, turning bright red. "Of course not! You must really think I'm a man whore."

She shrugged. "Pretty much. Now help me with this last poster- I can't reach!" Sabrina stood on her tip toes and reached up to the top corner of the window to prove her point.

"Give me the poster," Puck said.

"No way!" Sabrina protested. "You'll just screw up all my hard work. Go get me a chair from the classroom or something."

Puck sighed. "Hate to break it to ya, but all the chairs are attached to a desk, remember? It won't fit through the doorway."

Sabrina sighed dramatically. "Fine. Forget it then."

"Or I could lift you," Puck said, a playful smirk on his face.

"What?"

"I could lift you up," Puck repeated. "That is, unless you're scared that I'll drop you."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. She knew he was toying with her fear of heights. Ever since she had almost fallen off of a water tower when she was 13, the thought of being even a foot above the ground frightened her. "I am _not_ scared. Go ahead and lift me."

Puck shrugged and placed his hands firmly on her waist.

"But," Sabrina continued, looking at him over her shoulder. "If you do drop me, the last thing you'll ever see is my fist."

"Right," Puck said sarcastically. He once again regained his grasp around her waist and lifted her up until she was at equal height with the top part of the window. She could feel his firm chest against her back, though she couldn't come up with a quick enough insult that would hopefully relieve her from the somewhat awkward situation. Sabrina quickly taped the poster onto the wall.

"Okay, now put me down before you drop me!" Sabrina declared loudly.

Puck sighed at how dramatic she was being, and cautiously lowered her to the ground, though he didn't let go of her waist.

"Sabrina," Puck began. "There's something I've been trying to tell you for a while now…"

Sabrina turned around, and her eyes widened at how close she and Puck suddenly were to each other.

"What is it…?" She asked cautiously.

"There's a piece of tape on your cheek," He said with a smirk. Without warning, he quickly yanked the said piece of tape off her cheek.

"Ow!" Sabrina shrieked, holding onto her cheek. "What was that for?"

"It would've hurt more if I peeled it off slowly," Puck said with a shrug.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling that first period had ended. The halls quickly filled with students heading to their next classes.

"See ya Grimm!" Puck called out down the hallway.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, not bothering to respond as she headed to her next class.

**That probably wasn't what you were expecting-actually same with me. I planned on writing something way different, but I thought you'd all probably enjoy this more.**

**Now, before you question me about Sabrina's hatred varying towards Puck in this chapter, let me explain: I can't make Sabrina hate Puck all day, 24/7. That would just be stupid. So sometimes, she'll find him toleratable, while others she'll want to kill him. No what I'm saying? We all have days like that with certain people.**

**No QotD today! Happy Mondaaaaayyy! (Just kidding. You can never be happy when it's Monday).**

**Review,**

**~Anastasia**


	11. Good Idea

**Wow, two updates in two days? You must be shocked! But don't get used to it- this is just me having some free time on my hands for once in my life.**

**20 reviews in 24 hours? Impressive! Thanks guys(: You're reviews are always so encouraging, but they were especially nice for Chapter 10! I guess that means I did a good job :D**

**So, I'll just get right to it and respond to some reviews:**

**Velika Silvertongue: Thanks! I wish you the best of luck in your tree planting/singing on Friday! **

**RockstarGurl4444: Yeah, that part was so much fun to write! I was cracking up as I wrote it. ^^ Thanks for the review! I kinda like the way this story is turning out too.**

**All The Best People Are Mad: Oh? Well I'm glad I made your Monday good! Thanks(:**

**Jack-the-annoying-freak: Ok(: I'm glad you're no longer confused. If anything else confuses you, please don't be afraid to PM me. Kay?**

**Alexandra the Leopard: Alright, good! Yeah, I wanted them to kiss too! I think everyone did… But alas, that cannot happen right now. Whoa, this Shakespeare stuff is really getting to me! Haha, thanks for reviewing Alexandra.**

**oOSmileOo: Aweee! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me :D Yup, looks like the ever-so amazing Trickster has in fact, chickened out.**

**Mikohanyougirl: Thanks! Well, it looks like you got your wish! I'm updating!**

**Naturallyblonde13: You were sick too? No way! We must be secret sisters :P Hope you feel better though! I'm so glad you agree with the whole non-hate 24/7 thing. And OMG I WILL USE YOUR QUESTION OF THE DAY TODAY!**

**KrissM3: YES! Point one for Anastasia. I'm glad you likey(=**

**Demigod536: I see what you did with my name! Haha thanks(: **

**Lara D: No school? Lucky you! "Oh Lara," hahah, OMG yes! Mr. Firay is sooo getting to me! That is definitely something he would do! When Mr. Hurm (that's the teacher's name) questioned me about it, I was like, "whoops, sorry you just reminded me of someone!" O.O Thanks for the review!**

**. Cupcake: Inspirational? Awe! Thanks doll :D I will never stop writing, promise! Or at least until I go to college… we'll see what happens. **

**Also, thanks to the… 25% of you who did read my author's note yesterday, and used the not-so-secret code! I feel like a spy and such. :3 And to the other 75% of you… shame, shame! Just kidding :P**

**So, I guess I should get started on the chapter now…**

**~Chapter 11**

"Sabrina!" Rachel squealed, running up to Sabrina and nearly tackling her to the ground.

"Wow, you're happy to see me," Sabrina said jokingly. "What's up?"

"I made it into the play!" Rachel nearly shouted, earning stern looks from teachers passing by in the hallway.

"That's great! But I thought you had stage fright…?" Sabrina questioned.

"I know, but Mrs. Burden said I can be the manager! Isn't that awesome? I feel so… official!"

Sabrina smiled at her friend's giddiness. "I can tell. So, when am I going to find out if I made it into the play or not?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "You didn't check yet? There's a paper giving a list of everyone who made it past auditions in front of the gym! C'mon!" Rachel grabbed onto Sabrina's wrist and practically dragged her down the hallway.

"Sorry!" Sabrina shouted down the hallway to people she accidently bumped into as she continued being dragged down the hallway. "My friend was dropped when she was a baby!"

"Hey!" Rachel protested. "Now people think I'm weird!"

"Because they didn't already think that before?" A masculine voice questioned, stopping Sabrina and Rachel in their tracks.

"Ow!" Rachel exclaimed, holding her head and looking up into the amused eyes of Puck. "I think I just bruised my head on your chest."

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't tell him that. Now he'll think he has abs of steel, and his ego will get even bigger!"

Puck looked at Sabrina, as if noticing her for the first time. "Thanks. Love you too, Grimm."

Rachel suddenly giggled, drumming her fingers on her chin. "I heard what happened with you two yesterday."

Puck frowned. "What happened?"

"I heard there was a little intimacy going on," Rachel responded smoothly, waggling her eyebrows. "Some hugging, perhaps? Smooching?"

"Smooching? Who even says smooching these days? And why would I ever hug Robin? We can't stand each other!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Puck smirked at her flustered expression, though he didn't comment.

"Relax 'Brina, I was just kidding!" Rachel said defensively. "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Anyway…" Puck said slowly, deciding then was the best time, if any, to change the topic. "You both made it into the play."

"I did?" Sabrina asked. "Wow, I'm actually kind of excited about this!"

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Hopefully you'll get a small role in the play, like a tree." He muttered.

"Haha!" Rachel laughed loudly. "Get it? 'Cause he's basically saying that you have no acting skills, and… ok I'm gonna stop talking now."

"That wasn't weird… Well, I've got to get to English now. Bye Rachel." Puck said, flashing her a dazzling smile. "See ya Grimm."

Rachel waited until Puck was out of sight before speaking again. "Oh my gosh, Robin is so cute! He has the biggest, greenest eyes I've ever seen!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Whatever."

…

Sabrina stifled a yawn, as she glanced at the clock for the third time in the last five minutes. She ran a hand through her wavy blonde hair, before letting it fall back around her shoulders.

Suddenly, Sabrina's phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and realized that she had a new text message. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was from Puck.

**There's another play meeting after school today.**

Sabrina quickly shut her phone off, not bothering to text back. She wasn't in the mood for getting her phone taken away today.

As soon as the bell rang, Sabrina dashed out of the classroom and headed straight towards the Little Theatre. She was happy to find that she was one of the few people to arrive before everyone else. She quickly found a row of seats in the middle of the theatre. Sabrina sighed, drumming her fingers on the seat rests.

"Hey." Jeff said, suddenly sitting down besides Sabrina.

"Hey Jeff. You made the auditions?" Sabrina questioned.

"Well… not exactly." Jeff admitted. "I did pretty bad. But, Mrs. Burden offered me a job as stage crew, so I accepted."

"Well, that's good." Sabrina said, looking around for some of her other friends. It wasn't that she didn't like Jeff, but the fact that she knew he had feelings for her made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Hey guys!" Adrienne said excitedly, taking a seat on the other side of Sabrina. "You both made it past auditions?"

Sabrina nodded, while Jeff made sure to include that he was a stage crew hand.

Adrienne nodded, looking around the room as more and more people filed in.

"Hey Robin!" Adrienne called out. "Come over here!"

Sabrina put her head in her hands. "_Please_ do not call him over here."

"Too late," Puck said simply.

"How come none of your friends are doing the play?" Adrienne questioned him.

Puck snorted. "Probably because they wouldn't be caught dead doing a school play. Well, except Jeff. But he's only in it for Sabrina." Puck whispered the last part to Adrienne, though Sabrina still heard.

Adrienne laughed, and then put on a poker face at Sabrina's expression. "Sabrina's really mopey today."

"What?" Sabrina said incredulously, turning around so she could join the conversation. "I am not mopey!" Sabrina was more than willing to prove her point further when began speaking.

"Welcome back!" The older teacher began. "Now, if you are in this room that means you have made it past auditions! You are officially a member of the Ferryport Landing High School theatrical performance for this year."

Most of the students seated in the giant room cheered, while others clapped enthusiastically. Sabrina didn't bother with either.

"Told ya she was in a bad mood." Adrienne claimed, turning around to face Puck.

"If you think this is bad, you should see her at home," Sabrina could hear Puck reply.

Sabrina controlled herself from retorting as her eyes wandered around the room. She saw a few familiar faces; Lara and Erica, as well as a few other girls from her sports teams. "Where's Rachel and Jordan?" Sabrina suddenly questioned.

Adrienne looked around the room for the twin's familiar faces and shrugged when she couldn't spot them. "Who knows? They probably didn't know there was a meeting today."

"Now, today I will come around and individually hear you all speak to another pier. This will help me determine what roles you will receive in the play-if you will be a major or minor character. When I come around to you, I will hand you a piece of paper with a quote- one for you, and one for your partner. As soon as I hear you speak with your partner, you may leave. Over by the door there are copies of the story, Romeo and Juliet. Your homework for tonight is to take a copy home and begin reading! Now, everyone find a partner."

Adrienne quickly grabbed onto Sabrina. "Jeff, you can work with Puck."

"This is so stupid," Sabrina complained. "Didn't Mrs. Burden already hear us speak Shakespeare crap last week?"

Adrienne giggled. "Yeah, but that was just to see who made it past auditions. Now she's trying to pick the leading and minor roles."

Sabrina shrugged. "I still say this is a waste of my time."

"It's your fault you're even doing this," Adrienne pointed out.

"Whatever. It's still stupid." Sabrina huffed.

Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Burden had finally made her way around to Sabrina and Adrienne.

"Okay girls, here are your quotes." The teacher said, handing the two girls each a separate piece of paper. "Try to put as much passion as you can into this, okay? This may be one of the few times I'll be able to hear you speak individually before I have to pick the roles for the play."

"Wait, why do I have to be Lady Capulet?" Adrienne complained with a frown.

"Do you want me to be Lady Capulet instead?" Sabrina questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Yes please." Her friend said cheekily. The two girls swapped papers, and Sabrina began:

"Marry, my child, early next Thursday morn,  
>The gallant, young and noble gentleman,<br>The County Paris, at Saint Peter's Church,  
>Shall happily make thee there a joyful bride."<p>

"Very good! Now, can you repeat the first two stanzas one more time?" Mrs. Burden requested. "But this time, say it with more longing and despair."

Sabrina nodded and reread the first two stanzas, this time, speaking them with much more emotion.

Mrs. Burden nodded her approval. "Perfect. Have you ever done any work with Shakespeare or plays before?" She asked Sabrina curiously.

Sabrina shook her head no.

"Hmm… I think I know exactly what role I want you to have in the play," Mrs. Burden said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks?"

"Okay, you may begin reciting your quote now." The teacher said, then turning to Adrienne.

"Now, by Saint Peter's Church and Peter too,  
>He shall not make me there a joyful bride.<br>I wonder at this haste; that I must wed  
>Ere he, that should be husband, comes to woo.<br>I pray you, tell my lord and father, madam,  
>I will not marry yet; and, when I do, I swear,<br>It shall be Romeo, whom you know I hate,  
>Rather than Paris. These are news indeed!" Adrienne ended, finally finished.<p>

"Excellent! I think I have the perfect place for you in this play as well!" Mrs. Burden said excitedly. "You two can go home now. Don't forget to pick up a copy of Romeo and Juliet by the doors, and begin reading it tonight for homework!" Mrs. Burden walked away, heading for the next group of students.

The two girls promised they would, and quickly left the theatre.

As soon as they were out of the room, Adrienne suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"It was so hard to keep in character when every time I'd like up at you, you'd be glaring at something the room!" Adrienne exclaimed. "What's got you so angry?"

"Scarlett." Sabrina replied.

"Scarlett, as in Robin's girlfriend?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yup."

"I didn't even know she was doing the play!" Adrienne exclaimed.

"She must be with the stage crew," Sabrina mused.

"But why were you glaring at her?" Adrienne asked. "She seems like such a nice person."

Sabrina shrugged. "I just don't like her."

Adrienne raised an eyebrow. "Is this because she's dating Robin?"

"Of course not!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Robin has nothing to do with it. She's just… weird."

Adrienne rolled her eyes as she bit back a laugh. "You're so judgmental, you know that?"

"You tell me all the time," Sabrina said with a half smile. "Anyway, how are you getting home?"

"My moms giving me a ride home. Do you want a ride too?" Adrienne asked Sabrina

Sabrina shook her head. "Nah, I'm fine. The bus doesn't come for another half hour, so I think I'll just walk."

"You sure?" Adrienne questioned her again. "It's a pretty long walk to your house."

After reassuring her friend that she was fine with walking home, Sabrina quickly walked to the front of the school doors and headed out into the cold February air.

She quickly wrapped her arms around herself, watching her breath come out in little puffs of air. _It probably wasn't the best idea to go out in February without a coat._

"Hey, Grimm! Wait up!"

Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for the person who had called her name to catch up to her. She didn't have to bother turning around-she already knew it was Puck.

"Why are you walking home?" He questioned.

"Why does it matter?" Sabrina retorted.

Puck raised an eyebrow, finally noticing her frozen state. "Why aren't you wearing a coat?"

"Why are you trying to play twenty questions?"

"Touché," Puck replied. "But you shouldn't be out here without a coat."

Sabrina snorted. "Who are you, my mother? And look," she exclaimed, pointing at his dark blue jacket. "You're not wearing a coat either!"

"Maybe you've forgotten once again, but I am an Everafter-cold weather hardly affects me." Puck pointed out.

"Of course it doesn't." Sabrina remarked, rubbing her hands on her cheeks. "I'm walking home since the bus doesn't come for another twenty minutes. You can come if you want, but I'm not waiting for you."

"Or," Puck said, grabbing Sabrina by her wrist. "You could come with me to football practice."

"As much as I'd love to watch a bunch of sweaty guys run around in the gym, I think I'd prefer to be at home. Besides, I thought you played baseball." Sabrina said.

"I play football too. But the seasons almost over. Besides, football is indoors today."

"That's really cool. See ya at home." Sabrina said, trying to release Puck's grasp on her wrist. But of course, he wouldn't budge.

"Um, I don't think so. You're not walking home in this weather without a coat. If you get some weird disease, I'll get blamed for it!" Puck exclaimed.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Thanks for caring."

"…And I don't want you anywhere near those guys." Puck said, pointing up the street.

Sabrina looked up the street to find Puck's group of "jock" friends heading in their direction. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What, so you don't trust me to be around a bunch of guys?"

"No. I don't trust them to be around you."

"You're being over-protective." Sabrina muttered, looking down at her feet.

Puck sighed. "Of course I am."

"Besides," she added. "I thought they were your friends."

"They are," Puck admitted. "But that doesn't mean I trust them."

"Oh."

"Is that you Robin?" One of Puck's friends called out from up the street. The group of boys was getting closer. "Whoa, and is that Sabrina Grimm with you? Bring her over here, too!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, though she didn't miss the look of anger that flashed through Puck's.

"You know, on second thought, I think I'll just come with you to baseball." Sabrina decided.

"Football?" Puck corrected.

"Whatever."

Puck smirked. "Good idea."

**How was that? I'm gonna have sooo much fun with the next chapter, I already know exactly what's going to happen. **

**Ok so I was reading over chapter ten, and I realized that some of you might find it odd that Sabrina's afraid of heights. Well I'm blaming it on the fact that Sabrina no longer trusts Puck, so therefore she doesn't trust him to fly her anywhere (safely), and over the years her fear of heights increased. Pretty lame- but hey, let's stick with that for now. **

**Oh, and Lara D! I did not forget about giving your Lara character another scene since you won the QotD from a while ago! But I realized that I plan on including her a lot more in this story, since she is Sabrina's biology partner and she has a role in the play. So, instead of just giving you one scene, she'll probably have a bunch. Got it? Man, I really like this Lara character. I'm such a genius! :P**

**Well of course it's 11 pm where I live, and I can't go to bed until my pajamas are done being dried in the dryer. So you can all thank my drying machine! Because I had half of this typed, and I was just gonna update tomorrow. **

**ALSO… THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! THAT'S RIGHT, OVER 3,000 WORDS! I know that's not a big deal for some of you wicked-crazy authors who write like, 60,000 words per chapter, but for me, that's a pretty big deal :}**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to say this for a while, but some of you anon. reviewers are crazy! I wake up every morning at 6 for school, and when I check my emails, it shows me that a bunch of anonymous reviewers sent reviews in at like 2-3 in the morning! I was like, "Whoa, that's some dedicated reviewers."**

**So while you read this chapter, I'll be in the bathroom, trying to scrub the makeup off my face. Oh joy. **

**QotD: This is naturallyblonde13's QotD. Sadly, I do not own it because it's so cute.**

"**No eating here tonight WHOO no eating here tonight no no no eating here tonight you're on a diet!"**

**What is that quote from? Hahaha, I know the answer… do you? **

**Naturallyblonde13, you can't answer the QotD! Haha I feel so smart. As soon as I saw the quote I was like OMGNESS I know where that's from! Hype moment.**

**Anyways… Review please!**

**~Anni**


	12. Snowball Fights

**Hey hey heeey! Man, I missed you guys! How's it going?**

**Well, you're not gonna like what I'm about to tell you. So basically, today was the first day of track season, which means that I will sadly be updating less frequently Now, I know you're all thinking: "But Annnniiii! You barely even update without doing track!" And my response would be: "Yes, you oh-so faithful reviewers, I know this. But alas, I have a life outside of Fanfiction." Sorry! **

**Anyway… last week's QotD was a quote from a movie. (I'm much too lazy to go back to the last chapter and copy and paste it into here). But so many of you knew that the quote was one of Dory's, from Finding Nemo! Love that movie :3 Here is every single reviewer who got the correct response. **

**Amber Icefire, ninjabunnies123, PenguinLoverGurl, SabrinaPuckLOVE, , Ukrainianelfhorse, .Cupcake, meowsofi, Mikohanyougirl, RockstarGurl4444, mazberrypie, TheAfterShock, and Lara D. **

**You guys are so awesome(: You get to do my math homework now! Just kidding :P. But, you all get free cookies! **

**So, you guys probably won't believe this, but my brothers/dad are in Alaska right now at a week-long basketball tournament! Which means that I'm having a girls week with my mom. (MAJOR SHOPPING TIME)!**

**Thanks to my new reviewer ****Amber Icefire****, for reviewing all of my chapters(: &thanks to ****SweetShireen ****for your super nice review! I really appreciated it. **

**Lara D: Dude. You just freaking read my mind! I'll explain later in the story what I mean, but awesome! Haha :D**

**Oh, and guess what guys? I made in into Abington Friends School! I applied to go there about 2 months ago and I got a letter in the mail yesterday saying that I made it! Whoo!**

**Also, THE HUNGER GAMES WAS AN AMAZING MOVIE! I saw it last night with my friend-it was absolutely awesome. I highly recommend you all see it (but not before reading the book, first).**

**And onto the story! (I like this chapter).**

**~Chapter 12 **

"Sabrina, wake up!" Daphne exclaimed, shaking her sister over and over again.

Sabrina rolled over in bed and grabbed a pillow, tossing it in Daphne's general direction. "Shut up," she complained. "I'm trying to sleep."

"C'mon Sabrina, please? Wake up!" Daphne begged, shaking her sister roughly.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at the irony. She was usually the one who had to rouse Daphne out of bed every morning. "Why are you awake anyway?" Sabrina questioned. "We have school in a few hours!"

"Not today we don't." A new voice entered the room, and Sabrina inwardly groaned.

"Puck get out."

"But he's right!" Daphne exclaimed. "There's no school today! It's snowing!"

Sabrina snapped her head up towards the window next to her bed and saw that it was indeed, snowing. A deep blanket of white covered everything in sight.

"They say the snow is five inches deep, and still getting deeper." Puck said lazily. "So apparently it's not safe to go to school."

"Awesome. So wake me up in two hours." Sabrina informed them, burying her head under her pillow.

"Sabrina, please? Granny said you and Puck can take me and Red out to play in the snow!" Daphne begged, jumping up and down on her sister's legs.

"We can later, okay Daph'? Right now I want to sleep." Sabrina said, her voice muffled from under the pillow.

"Puck." Daphne said, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Please make her come!"

Puck smacked his hand to his forehead. Daphne knew that the puppy dog eyes _always_ worked on him. "Fine." He muttered under his breath, cautiously heading towards Sabrina as if she was a ticking bomb, ready to explode. "Grimm's gonna kill me for this…"

Before Sabrina could protest, Puck had hoisted her out of bed by her waist, and continued in half carrying, half dragging her out of her room.

"Hey!" Sabrina shrieked loudly. "Put me down!"

"Will you come outside and play with your little sister?"

Sabrina pondered this idea for a moment. "No."

"Then you give me no choice." Puck said simply. He wrapped his arms around her waist more tightly, and proceeded in dragging her down thehallway-Daphne laughing the entire time.

"Put me down!" Sabrina repeated, kicking and hitting Puck in every place she could reach. Finally, she decided on continuously elbowing him in the stomach.

"Wow Grimm." Puck said, a grimace now on his face. "That one actually hurt."

"Shut up and put me down!" Sabrina exclaimed over and over again.

Puck finally loosened his hold on Sabrina when they had reached the stairway. "I'm sure you can make it down the stairs by yourself."

"Thank you for leaving me with some of my dignity intact," she snapped at him. Sabrina pretended as though she was about to head down the stairs, but at the last second, she turned in the opposite direction, punching Puck in the stomach to make him move.

"Ugh!" Puck groaned, hunching over in pain. "You seriously suck, Grimm! Real mature on your part!"

"Quick Puck, she's getting away!" Daphne exclaimed, pointing at Sabrina as she raced down the hallway and towards her bedroom.

Even though Sabrina was a fast runner, she was no match for Puck. He quickly caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Damn it Puck! Leave me alone!" Sabrina shouted.

Puck ignored her protests and hoisted her to the stairs, this time not letting her go until he had reached the bottom of the steps. "Now," he questioned. "Was that so bad?"

Sabrina glared up at him. "Yes." She quickly headed to the kitchen without another word.

"So, you're finally awake?" Veronica said from the kitchen table, watching her eldest daughter from behind the rim of her coffee cup. "I hope you know that it's almost noon."

"All because of Puck." Sabrina said sourly. "Where is everyone?"

"Your father and Jake are outside trying to shovel all the snow." Veronica said with a roll of her eyes. "Jake insisted on using magic to do the work, but Relda wouldn't let him. I don't know where everyone else is."

Sabrina smiled. "That's so typical."

Suddenly, Daphne came bounding into the room, wearing a puffy coat, gloves, a scarf, and hat. "C'mon Sabrina! We're going to the park now!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming. Let me go get changed first, okay?" Sabrina said.

"Okay!" Daphne said excitedly.

Thirty minutes later, Sabrina made her way down the stairs, dressed in sweatpants, black snow boots, a coat, and gloves. "I'm ready."

Puck snorted from the doorway, dressed in only jeans and a grey hoody. "Took ya long enough. Let's go."

Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and Red left the house five minutes later.

"Can we have a snow ball fight when we get to the park?" Daphne asked innocently as she trudged through the snow.

"Sure!" Puck said enthusiastically, as Sabrina said "No." at the same time.

"It's coming when you least expect it." Puck taunted.

"The only thing that's coming is my fist for your face." Sabrina retorted.

Ignoring her previous comment, Puck continued, "How about we make teams?"

"Do we really need teams for a snowball fight?" Sabrina questioned.

Red smiled. "Me and Daphne against Puck and Sabrina?"

"Or…" Puck said, a mischievous look in his eyes. "It could be every man for himself."

"Now that's my kind of game." Sabrina said with a grin. "But we need rules."

Puck snorted. "Rules for a snowball fight? Really?"

"Yup. No one can go past Old McDonald's farm, okay? So we can play anywhere between the house and there. There's a small forest right before his property, so anyone can use that to they're advantage. And there's also the park down the street."

"But how do we know who wins?" Daphne questioned.

"Winner has to hit everyone with a snowball at least once, which means that you have to look for everyone and hit them, okay?" Puck questioned.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And," Sabrina added. "No Everafter powers can be used." She gave a pointed look in Puck's direction. Puck only shrugged.

"So… when does the game start?" Red asked quietly.

"Now!" Puck exclaimed as he ran off in the opposite direction.

The three girls only stood there, watching him run off.

"I guess we should probably go in different directions then, since everyone knows how competitive Puck gets during games." Sabrina said pointedly.

"Alright, see you guy later then." Red said simply, skipping off.

"This is gonna be the best snowball fight ever!" Daphne said excitedly, before running off in the same direction as Red.

Sabrina was left alone to ponder where to hide. She finally decided on heading to the forest near the edge of Old McDonald's property. Hopefully no one would be there.

Sabrina dashed off towards the forest quickly, her blonde hair flying out behind her. When she finally reached the outcrop of trees and bushes covered in snow, she ran threw them-keeping an eye out for any sign of her family members anywhere nearby.

Twenty minutes later, Sabrina was walking around through the forest in an endless circle, looking for somewhere to hide. None of the trees would provide good enough protection, and the bushes were too small to hide behind. Sabrina was just finishing up her second lap around the forest, when she saw a pair of foot steps directly in front of her that had not been there her first time around.

_Someone's following me, _Sabrina thought to herself. She decided that the person was either Daphne or Red, judging by the size of the footprints. Sabrina suddenly smirked, and turned in the opposite direction she had been heading in. She would meet the person halfway around-something they wouldn't be expecting.

Sabrina rolled up a snowball and tossed it between her hands, waiting for any sign that her unknown follower was coming closer. She nearly laughed when she heard the loud crunch of their feet against the fallen snow, and the snap of twigs. Only one person could be that oblivious to her surroundings. _Daphne._

Just as Sabrina had suspected, Daphne suddenly emerged from behind a tree, looking down at the ground for any sign of Sabrina's footprints in the snow. Sabrina quickly ducked behind a tree.

Right before Daphne passed the tree Sabrina was hiding behind, Sabrina jumped out and threw the snowball at Daphne's stomach.

Daphne shrieked in surprise, and then burst out laughing when she saw it was only Sabrina. Sabrina put a finger to her lips, motioning for her sister to be quiet.

"Puck could be watching us as we speak right now." Sabrina whispered to her sister.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "He's not aloud to use his Everafter powers though."

"I know, but still." Sabrina continued. "He's sneaky. Anyway, who's hit you so far with a snowball?"

"Just Red." Daphne admitted. "I haven't seen Puck since we started the game."

"That's not a good sign…" Sabrina mumbled.

"You do realize I can hit you with a snowball right now, and I'll get a point, right?" Daphne questioned.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Right as Daphne bent over to make a snowball, Sabrina ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Sabrina laughed as she heard her sister call out for her in the distance, but she didn't stop running. She finally slowed down when she reached the park.

The park was empty; it seemed as though no one wanted to leave their houses because of the snow. The small fountain in the middle of the park was covered with snow and ice.

Sabrina looked around, not spotting Puck or Red anywhere. But she knew that one of them was nearby-they had to be. This was one of the few hiding spots with good protection from snowballs.

Sabrina took the opportunity to rest, but still didn't letting her guard down. She quietly circled the premises, waiting for someone to jump out and scare her.

Suddenly, a snowball went flying through the air, and hit Sabrina in the back of the head. Sabrina quickly swiveled around, and found Red running down the street, her red coat flying out behind her.

Sabrina couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she grabbed a handful of snow and ran after the young girl. Sabrina managed to hit Red in the back with a snowball, but fell on a patch of ice trying, and tumbled down a steep hill.

"I got you Red!" Sabrina called out in victory, even though she had just fallen down a hill.

Red smiled at her from the top of the hill. "But I got you too! And you better climb back up the hill-this is Puck's territory!"

Sabrina froze, staring at Red's retreating figure. So this is where Puck had been hiding for the past half hour. She had to admit, it was a smart idea. The hill was the last place she would have checked, even though it was a very popular place to hang out. Her family usually went sledding and tubing down the hill when there was enough snow on the ground.

"Puck!" Sabrina called out. "I know you're around here!"

The only response she received was the sound of the wind. Sabrina begrudgingly headed back up the hill.

"Come on Puck," Sabrina said. "Come out so I can chuck a snowball at your face!"

Once again, no one responded. Sabrina waited a few seconds before speaking again.

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted louder. "Get your butt out here now!"

"You could've at least said please."

Sabrina turned around to find Puck only a few feet away from her, a smirk written all over his face.

"Even if I'd said please, you wouldn't have come out of finding," Sabrina said, eyeing the snowball in his hand.

"This is true." Puck admitted. "But, it's the thought that counts."

"So, is there where you've been hiding the entire time?" Sabrina questioned, trying to distract him long enough so she could make a proper snowball to hit him with.

To Sabrina's dismay, Puck didn't take his eyes away from her once. "No."

"Then where were you?" Sabrina asked. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Following Red most of the time. That is, until she saw me and hit me with a snowball." Puck said. "That kid has great hearing."

"I know she does. She got me too. And Daphne." Sabrina said, eyeing him warily.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't that mean she won then...?"

"Oh. I guess she did." Sabrina said quietly. For some reason, she was wishing that the game wasn't quite over.

"But the games not over yet." Puck said, his signature smirk returning to his face.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Me against you. First person to get hit with a snowball wins. " Puck said firmly.

"Me against you?" Sabrina said, backing away slowly. "I don't think that's very fair…"

"Oh? And why is that?" Puck said, advancing towards her.

"Because…" Sabrina stammered, continuing to back away from him. She suddenly tripped over a rock protruding from the snow. Puck quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Because you don't have a snowball?" Puck finished for her.

Sabrina looked down and realized that she hadn't in fact, made a snowball yet. By the time she formed a snowball, Puck would have already hit her with one.

"Exactly." Sabrina said, arms crossed.

"Well, it's your own fault for not making one before we had this conversation." Puck said pointedly.

"You're right…" Sabrina said quietly.

"You could always just give up." Puck said with a shrug.

Sabrina pursed her lips. "Or I could just run."

Puck's s eyes widened as he watched Sabrina take off towards the forest. He immediately sprinted after her, snowball in hand.

Sabrina knew Puck was running after her: she could hear his footsteps quickly treading through the snow. She ran through the forest, running past trees and making turns whenever she could, hoping to throw Puck off track. But of course, this didn't work.

Sabrina could feel her breathing become quicker a few minutes later, and she knew she was tiring out. Puck probably wasn't even tired, since he had what Daphne liked to call "mad Everafter speed." He would probably be able to run another half mile before tiring out-maybe even a mile. She could feel him gaining on her, and decided that her best bet was to give up and hope Puck wouldn't brag about his victory for too long.

She slowed to a stop, and she could feel Puck doing the same thing behind her. Sabrina waited patiently for him to throw a snowball at her, but the snowball never came. She looked at his hands, to find that they were empty.

"Didn't you have a snowball like, five seconds ago?" Sabrina questioned him, breathing heavily.

"I crushed it while I was chasing you." Puck admitted. He suddenly smirked at her flushed face. "You look exhausted, by the way."

"Thanks." Sabrina said sarcastically. "That usually happens when I'm being chased by an Everafter who can run five times faster than I can."

"Actually, not really." Puck said. "You're a pretty fast runner, for a human."

"I'll remember that next time you want to race me." Sabrina said with a smirk. "So, who won the game then?"

Instead of replying, Puck picked up a pile of snow from the ground and rolled it up into a snowball. Sabrina quickly did the same thing.

Puck immediately threw the snowball dead at Sabrina's face.

"PUCK!" Sabrina exclaimed, wiping the snow out of her eyes.

"What? I win." He said innocently, starting to walk back towards their house.

On impulse, Sabrina ran and jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. Before he could protest, she took her snowball and crushed it in his face.

"See?" She said sweetly. "_Now_ we're even."

"You're crazy."

"If I'm crazy, then what are you?" Sabrina questioned.

"Completely normal. Now get off of me." Puck said in all seriousness.

"Well, since you said it so nicely… no." Sabrina retorted.

"Fine," Puck said with a shrug. "Have it your way."

Puck suddenly bent over, picked up a giant pile of snow, and tossed it over his head so it landed in Sabrina's hair.

"Puck!" Sabrina shouted. "Stop!"

Puck paused. "Are you going to get off of my back?"

"Not until you say please." Sabrina protested.

"I think we all know that's not going to happen." Puck said with a snort. He began to pick up another snowball, until he paused again. "Throwing snowballs at you won't work, will it?"

"Not in the slightest." Sabrina said quickly.

"Fine. Then we'll do it the hard way."

"What's that supposed to mean…" Sabrina gasped as Puck grabbed the back of her legs to make sure she wouldn't fall, and ran away from the forest.

"Where are you taking me?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"To the pond." Puck replied wickedly. "I hear it's not quite frozen…"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "No way. You are not throwing me in the freezing pond!"

"Are you sure? 'Cause that's where I'm heading." Puck replied.

"If you do, Granny will kill you! And so will my dad!" Sabrina shrieked, trying to release his grasp on the back of her legs.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it when I explain that you, a teenage girl, jumped onto my back and refused to get off."

Sabrina gasped. "That's blackmail!"

"You would know." Puck said simply. "You've done it to me a million times before."

Sabrina continued to try to squirm out of his grasp until they reached the pond.

"Don't throw me in the pond!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I'll get hypothermia!"

"Oh please, you'll be fine." Puck said, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Goodfellow!" Sabrina screamed. "I'll kill you!"

Puck laughed loudly. "Like I haven't heard that threat before. Your comebacks are a bit repetitive."

Sabrina clung onto the bag of Puck's hoody. "Don't do it."

"Let go Grimm." He replied, trying to shake her off of him.

"Please, okay? Sabrina begged quietly, her voice increasing in volume as she spoke. "Please don't throw me into the pond Puck. Please, please, please!" She wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

Puck suddenly let go of her. Sabrina quickly jumped off of his back and onto the snowy ground.

"I hope you realize I wasn't really going to dump you into the pond."

Sabrina gave him a look of bewilderment. "You weren't?"

"Of course not." Puck frowned. "I would never do that."

"Oh shut up, you know you would do it!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"True, but not during winter when you're already soaking wet." Puck pointed out, running his fingers down a strand of her wet hair. "I just wanted to hear you say please."

Sabrina blushed. "Yeah, well you suck. And your hair is wet too," she pointed out, looking at his soaking blonde curls.

Puck ran a hand through his hair in surprise, as if just realizing he was wet from the snow.

"I call taking a shower first!" Sabrina exclaimed, dashing up the street and towards the house.

Puck only smiled, shaking his head at her retreating form.

**So, things are heating up, huh? Well don't get used to it. That's all I'm going to say. **

**I thought everyone needed a break from school in this chapter, so I decided on a snow day. Oh, and remember guys- Sabrina's birthday is in about two weeks in the story! Just keep that in mind. ^^**

**ALSO, EVERYONE PLEASE READ THIS! I haven't gotten an Ipod touch yet But I'm hopefully getting one next week! Then I'll be able to reply to everyone's reviews(:**

**QotD: Does everyone know what SAT's are? If not, then SAT's are basically standardized tests that everyone has to take while in grade school. (Some schools call them PSSA'S, like mine.) They are week long tests, and students take them with other people who's last name starts with the same letter as their's. (For example, Grimm and Goodfellow.) So, should I make Ferryport Landing High School have to take SAT's? Or no? (If they do, Sabrina and Puck will take them in the same classroom.) *wink wink* But it's your decision. So, should they take the week long tests, or not?**

**And also, thanks for all your reviews, because this is officially my story with the most reviews! Thanks everyone. Twelve chapters, and 250 reviews? That's incredible. **

**Well, until my next update. Ciao!**

**~Anni**


	13. The Roles

**I'm baack! I wasn't feeling good, so I skipped track practice for the day. Which means an update for you all! So, anyway…**

**The QotD was: should I add SAT's into the story? Now, a lot of you said I should-and only a few of you said I shouldn't. So, I decided that there's not going to be any SAT's in this story. Got it? NO SAT'S! Thanks to ****Krys and Mel****, who told me that SAT's aren't week-long tests, but tests that are held on Saturday mornings at high schools every few months. You only take them if you want to-and I think we all know Puck wouldn't do this without putting up a fight first. I didn't know that that's what SAT's are-mainly because I'm fourteen. Besides there's a lot going on in the story already with school, the play, and of course, Puck and Sabrina moments-so I'm going to have to say no to the SAT's idea. Sorry to any of you that were actually huge fans of the idea, though.**

**THANKS TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! And happy early birthday to Velika Silvertongue(:**

**I only have a couple review I think I should reply to, the rest of your reviews were pretty straight forward… thanks!**

**DayNight****: Well, thanks for your honesty. But believe me-I know exactly what I'm doing, and where I'm headed with this story. I like to take my stories nice and slow, since there's no need to rush things. I'm hoping on making this last for AT LEAST 30 chapters, and that will be nearly impossible if I introduce all the characters and roles right away. If it means anything, I'll sort of be doing that in this chapter! And I'm not trying to write "short Puckabrina fluff." If I was, this would definitely be the 100 challenge. Thanks, though. **

**Amber Icefire****: YES, Hunger Games was an excellent movie! I didn't notice that Rue took Cato's knife, but I did notice the slinky! Weird, huh? No Ipod touch, hmm? Do you think if I got an Iphone that would help with the whole typing thing? Probably not, since it's pretty much the same… Hmm. Anyway, thanks for your review!**

**Layla Wolffe****: Ah! I'm so sorry, I totally did not mean to offend you! I promise I won't make Puck and Sabrina use those words toward each other again, okay? If I ever forget, please do tell me! Thanks, and sorry again!**

**Lara D****: Oh no! A spelling error? Just kidding(: Thanks for pointing that out! Haha definitely, sister telepathy! I'm going to write to you at the end of the chapter to explain things. Thanks for the review! By the way, are you updating FTFT tonight, or tomorrow night?**

**This chapter is dedicated to all the lovely people I'm PMing right now… America's Ham (my best friend), TheAfterShock (Red and Cat), Camaro-Enthusiast, Crystalfeather12, and All The Best People Are Mad. Love you guys(:**

**This is such a filler chapter. Well, not really… **

**~Chapter 13**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"C'mon just do it!" Sabrina begged, placing her elbows on the biology table. "Track is actually pretty fun once you get used to it!"

"Don't lie to me. I know it's not fun! It can't be fun-it's track!" Rachel retorted.

Sabrina sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. She had been trying to get Rachel to join the track team with her for ten minutes. It wasn't working. Now she had to shoot for Plan B.

"Jeff is doing it."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Nuh-uh! Is he really?"

Sabrina nodded her head fervently. "Yup. I just asked him during English. If you don't do it, then the love of your life will be all alone…"

"He's not the love of my life." Rachel mumbled. "But are you sure he's doing it?"

"Positive. Now, please do track with me?" Sabrina begged.

"Well…"

"If you won't do it for me, then do it for Jeff." Sabrina said, waggling her eyebrows. Everyone knew that Jeff and Rachel had a "thing."

Rachel sighed dramatically. "Fine. But if it's too hard, I quit."

"Good enough." Sabrina responded, handing Rachel the sign-up sheet. "Have your parents sign this paper by next Monday, okay? That's when the season starts."

"Fair enough." Rachel said with a shrug. "And by the way, we have a play meeting after school today."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "_Again_? We've had one every single day all week!" Ever since Monday, play practice had been from three in the afternoon to six at night. The group had been practicing lines from Romeo and Juliet, as Mrs. Burden continued to pick the roles for students. It was now Friday.

"I know, it's horrible." Rachel complained. "You're lucky I love you, because I would not have joined the school play for just anyone, ya know."

"Oh please, you're the manager! Sabrina exclaimed. "You get to boss people around all day-don't act like you don't love it."

"It's true," Rachel said with a smile. "I do love bossing people around…"

I think I'm just going to skip the meeting today though. I have a huge essay due Monday for English that I haven't started yet." Sabrina explained with a sigh.

"Who cares? You have all weekend to do it then! If you don't go to the meeting than you won't know what role you're getting in the play!" Rachel exclaimed.

"We're getting our roles today?" Sabrina asked excitedly. She had been waiting for over a week, after all.

"Yeah!" Rachel exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air for dramatic emphasis. "If you had been listening to Mrs. Burden all week, you would know!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "As soon as the bell rings, we're gonna rush out of here to get good seat's in the theatre, okay?"

Just as Sabrina spoke, the bell rang. Rachel grabbed Sabrina's hand and dragged her down the hallway.

"C'mon 'Brina!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling Sabrina harder. "We have to get good seats near Robin!" Ah, so that was why Rachel was so excited about the play. For _Robin._

Sabrina abruptly halted to a stop in the middle of the hallway, students passing around her right and left.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Rachel said impatiently.

"Wait. You like Robin?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course I don't like him!" Rachel exclaimed. "But he's so cute! Didn't we have this conversation last week?"

"Oh. Right."

"Hold on a second…" Rachel said suspiciously. "What if I _did_ like Robin?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Then I'd be happy for you."

"Or… you like him!" Rachel said excitedly.

Sabrina blinked. "What?" They were still standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me Sabrina." Rachel said, her arms crossed over her hot pink t-shirt.

"No seriously, I didn't hear you." Sabrina said, rubbing her ears. "The kids in this school are so freaking loud!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I said," she continued, cupping her hands over her mouth. "You like Robin!" The two received strange looks from people passing by in the hallway.

Sabrina immediately clamped a hand over her friend's mouth. "People are staring!"

Rachel uncovered Sabrina's hand from her mouth and smirked. "But you didn't deny it."

"I don't like Robin, okay?" Sabrina said. "I don't think I'm capable of liking him! He's like a really, really annoying older brother. That's it."

"Pinky promise?" Rachel said, holding out her pinky finger towards Sabrina.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at her friend's childish antics, but hooked pinkies with her. "… I promise."

"Okay, now we really need to get to the theatre!" Rachel dragged Sabrina all the way down the now empty hallways, not bothering to stop until they had reached the theatre doors.

Rachel pushed the doors open with a loud bang. Everyone in the room snapped their heads toward them.

"Great job." Sabrina whispered.

"I didn't mean to!" Rachel said in protest.

"Sabrina, Rachel?" Mrs. Burden called out from the front of the room. "You do realize you're over ten minutes late."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that!" Rachel called out. "I had to talk to Sabrina about some important stuff."

"And is this 'important stuff' more important than my play?" Mrs. Burden questioned. A few people snickered- Puck the loudest.

"Uh, no."

"Alright then. Well, please find a seat."

Sabrina and Rachel quickly sat on the floor in the back of the room, and Mrs. Burden continued speaking.

"Now, as I was saying, today I am going to announce your roles in the play. These roles aren't permanent- some people's roles will be switched around during the play." A few students let out sighs of relief.

"When I call your name, I will tell you your role. I'll make my way up until we reach Romeo and Juliet."

Sabrina let out a shaky breath. She was nervous-something she didn't feel often.

"Good thing I'm the manger." Rachel said with a happy smile. "I don't have to be anxious like the rest of you." A few people turned around to glare at her, but she only shrugged back at them. "You know it's true!"

"First we will start with Montague, who is Romeo's father." Mrs. Burden said. "This part will be played by Jordan Abdella!"

Everyone started clapping, but no one was as proud as Rachel.

"Whoo!" Rachel shouted, cheering her twin brother on. "Go Jordan!"

"Next, we have The Nurse. She is Juliet's assistant and friend, and she adds comic relief to the play. She will be played by Sarah Parco."

Sabrina clapped along with the rest of the students-though she had no idea who Sarah was. Mrs. Burden continued to name people and their roles, and everyone continued to clap. It wasn't until ten minutes later, when Mrs. Burden finally announced a familiar name.

"Now, almost every Shakespearean story has a narrator. Our narrator for this year will be Lara D." More cheers from the students were heard, and Lara's excited smile could be seen from across the room.

"Next, we have Paris, who is a kinsman. He will be played by Matthew Campbell!" Mrs. Burden exclaimed.

"Matt Campbell, as in Robin's friend?" Sabrina asked with raised eyebrows. "Why is he in the play?"

"He got in trouble last week for skipping class one too many times, and now he's here." Rachel explained. "Haven't you noticed? Robin is like, the only person he talks to during our play practices."

"Am I the only one who thinks that this is where all the rejects end up?" Someone questioned from behind them. Sabrina turned around to be faced with a very smug looking Jordan.

Rachel snorted. "The only reject here is you."

Jordan feigned a look of hurt. "Wow, that was insulting. I only came over here to talk to my friend Sabrina anyway."

"Well, your friend Sabrina doesn't want to talk to you. So buh-bye." Rachel said sarcastically. Jordan shrugged and left.

Sabrina cocked her head to the side. "What was that all about? Weren't you just cheering your brother on like, five seconds ago?"

"Yeah, until he became a huge jerk!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I won't even ask." Sabrina said with a sigh. "Way too much drama for me."

"Okay, our next role is Lady Capulet, who is the mother of Juliet. She will be played by Sabrina Grimm." Mrs. Burden announced. Sabrina could distinctly hear Adrienne and Jordan shouting her name from the front of the room.

"Ah, Sabrina! That's you!" Rachel squealed.

Sabrina smiled at her friend's excitement. "It's no big deal. I already knew I was going to end up being Lady Capulet anyway."

Ten minutes later, all of the roles had been given out. Twenty students had been assigned to stage crew (Including Scarlett).Some students played the parts of trees and scenery. Anyone who was in the orchestra or band was assigned to playing in the pit during the play. Other major parts were distributed. That left only two roles left: Romeo and Juliet.

"And the final two roles everyone has been waiting for… Romeo and Juliet!" Mrs. Burden said excitedly. "Give a big round of applause to Adrienne Dae, who will be playing Juliet in this year's performance!" Everyone in the room clapped loudly and whistled.

"Whoa… she did it!" Rachel said excitedly. But Sabrina wasn't listening. She was too busy looking up at Mrs. Burden, who was waiting for everyone to settle down before announcing who Romeo was. Only one person hadn't been called for a role yet.

"And now," Mrs. Burden continued. "Our Romeo for this year is someone who has worked incredibly hard-though I didn't expect it from him."

"If this is who I think it is…" Sabrina muttered.

"By the way he pronounces some of the Shakespearean words, you would think that he's actually from the times of Shakespeare!" Mrs. Burden joked. A few people laughed quietly, but most of the students rolled their eyes at her sad attempt to make a joke.

"So our Romeo for this year is… Robin Goodfellow!" Mrs. Burden exclaimed. The occupants of the room clapped; mostly in shock that Robin could star a role as Romeo in the school play.

Sabrina searched around the room for Puck, hoping to see his reaction. Finally she found him at the front of the room with Adrienne and Matt. He was hunched over, seemingly having a coughing fit.

"Is he dying?" Sabrina questioned, craning her neck to get a bigger look at him.

"I can't tell…" Rachel said slowly. "It looks like he's choking. Wait no… he's laughing! Oh my gosh he's laughing hysterically! Why is he laughing?"

Sabrina stood up on her tip-toes and saw that Puck was in fact, laughing hysterically. Adrienne and Matt were giving him worried looks as they tried to talk to him. Suddenly, Mrs. Burden walked over to Puck and started saying something unfathomable. In an instant, Puck's smile had dropped.

"I think Robin just realized that Mrs. Burden wasn't joking when she said that he was Romeo." Sabrina explained. "Looks like he's not taking it well."

"Wow, he looks mad." Rachel said. "Oh, here he comes now!"

Sabrina looked up to find that Puck was indeed, coming their way. He had a determined look in his eyes that was aimed straight at her.

"Oh crap!" Sabrina exclaimed. "He's coming after me!"

"What are you talking about 'Brina?" Rachel exclaimed. "He probably just wants to talk to you about it."

"No, trust me. He's mad at me." Sabrina said quickly. "I think I'm gonna walk… or run home."

"Wait, I'm so confused!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why would he be mad at you if he got the part of Romeo? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" At this point, Puck was only ten feet away. "Okay I'm going home, see ya Rachel!" Before Rachel could get a final word out, Sabrina quickly raced out the door and towards the school parkinglot.

**That's it! Next chapter will start off from the end of this chapter, kay? Okay, so here's the roles that Sabrina and her friend's got.**

**Sabrina- Lady Capulet**

**Adrienne- Juliet**

**Puck-Romeo**

**Matt Campbell- Paris**

**Lara D- Narrator**

**Jordan- Montague**

**Jeff& Scarlet- Cast and Crew**

**Rachel- Manager **

**Review please!**

**~Anastasia**


	14. The Silent Treatment

**Wow, I've been updating pretty quick lately, huh? I have limited time to write this, so I'll just get down to answering some reviews. Oh, and there was no QotD for my last update! You were all so shocked- I was cracking up!**

**I don't have that many reviews to answer, but all of you were like "OMG SABRINA HAS TO BE JULIET SO THAT SHE AND PUCK CAN KISS!" And one of you ever so amazing reviewers threatened to, and I quote, "Find me and come after me with torches& pitchforks" if Adrienne and Puck kiss. Hahaha, love you ****Midnight Cities**** (: And my response to you raving reviewers would be, "Chillax, yo. All in good time, all in good time." **

**Lara D****: Thanks for the review! Oh, and I forgot to tell you in the last chapter, but remember in your review when you were like, "You should make someone else get the role of Romeo and Juliet to make it more surprising." ? Well, that was my idea from the beginning! And I started flipping out cause I thought I might have accidently told you& given it away… But, I didn't, so it's all good. See, this is why we're sisters! :D Thanks for the review!**

**Amber Icefire****: Oh right, I do remember that! Haha! Okay, iphone it is! If I can afford it… Thanks for your review!**

**Dragonine09****: Hello! You're a new reviewer? Well in that case, welcome to the story! What you're saying totally makes sense, and I agree 100%! I'll try and add more magical Everafter shizz in the story from now on, kay? Though it most likely won't be a lot of magic, though. Anyway, thanks for reviewing :D**

**Crystalfeather12****: WHOA! Your review totally made my day- wait no, it made my week! Thanks so much! It's so weird talking to you through here 'cause I'm PMing you right now! Haha! XD**

**.Cupcake: Thanks for the review! The title has a lot to do with the story actually, but I can't tell you right now… Remind me to explain my reasoning in a few chapters. Don't worry, you'll understand it soon enough(:**

**And this is what I've been waiting for all my life… MY FIRST FLAME! Just kidding. But seriously this is my first flame. Actually, I'll just introduce the flamer. So everyone, meet coco! He/she is an anonymous reviewer who felt the urge to bash my story. So, I've decided that I should turn the spotlight over to my beloved reviewer, coco. This is what he/she said to me in their review.**

"**ok this story is weird and makes no sense. **

**so one day scarlet is kissing with puck the next shes helping him get with Sabrina?**

**like u do write good but the way this story is makes no sense!**

**im just telling u how i think of Ur story...**

**seriously though take my advice and fix Ur weird story!"**

**Now, wasn't that such a pleasant review from coco? Not quite a flame, but enough to make me mad. Now, THIS IS SOMETHING YOU REVIEWERS WILL ONLY WITNESS A FEW TIMES WHILE KNOWING ME. This is my response to Coco's review(:**

**Hi Coco, would you mind explaining to me how my story is weird? That would help a lot. So you claim that Scarlet, who's name is actually spelled Scarlett, is kissing Puck one day, and the next she's helping him get with Sabrina? It seems to me like you've skipped a chapter… or maybe three chapters. Do me a favor, go back and read chapter 8, and THOROUGHLY this time, kay? Maybe you missed the part where Scarlett turned Puck down because she thought there was something going on between him and Sabrina. So now you want me to take your advice, and fix my "weird" story? Once again, I can't fix my story if you don't explain to me why it's weird. Sorry(: And I wouldn't bother taking advice from someone who has the tendency to spell like they're in the third grade. But thanks anyway, sweety. Enjoy your week(:**

**UGH! I apologize to all my reviewers who had to witness that… FLAMES GET ME GOING! **

**And on that incredibly joyful note, AHHH! THE NEWEST SISTER'S GRIMM BOOK COMES OUT MAY 8****TH****! SO EXCITED! **

**And finally, all of you were like "Why is Sabrina running from Puck, and why is he chasing her?" Well, that will all be explained now.**

**~Chapter 14**

Sabrina dashed out the school doors and ran towards the parking lot, witnessing a strange sense of déjà vu overcome her. The bang of the door closing behind her warned Sabrina that Puck was giving chase.

"Grimm, come here!"

"No way!" Sabrina exclaimed, tripping over her own feet to get away from Puck.

He rolled his eyes at her sad excuse to run for freedom, and quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. Puck narrowed his eyes at her. "This is your fault."

Sabrina blinked. "What's my fault?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Grimm!" Puck snapped. "It's your fault that I got the part of Romeo! This is not what I wanted to happen!"

"This is so not my fault!" Sabrina shot back. "It's _your_ fault for doing a good job during practices and rehearsals! If you just pretended like you were a crappy actor, you wouldn't be in this situation, now would you?"

"Um, no. This is your fault, not mine! The only reason I did a good job at acting was because I had to be better than you!" Puck exclaimed.

"Oh?" Sabrina questioned, eyebrows raised. "So this is definitely your fault, then. You just admitted that you've been trying to beat me."

"How does that make it my fault? You're the one who tried to be better than me in the first place!" Puck retorted.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Sabrina ripped her arm away from his grasp.

"Obviously."

"Well stop trying to play the blame game! No matter what you say, it's your fault-not mine." Sabrina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's the best comeback you've got?" Puck snorted.

"I'm not fighting with you over something this stupid- especially not in the school parking lot!" "Besides," Sabrina continued. "You get to kiss Adrienne like, a thousand times since she's Juliet. You should be happy."

Puck raised an eyebrow curiously. "You think _I _like Adrienne?"

"Yeah… You always act like you do!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Though you're such a man whore, it's pretty hard to tell who you like these days."

"Quit calling me a man whore!" Puck shouted.

"I'll stop when it stops being true!" Sabrina shot back. "I'm not fighting with you. Not here, and definitely not now."

Puck sighed. "I don't like Adrienne."

"Oh, shut up!" Sabrina exclaimed. "You obviously do."

"Why does it matter if I like her or not?" Puck asked, his signature smirk forming on his face. "Are you jealous?"

Sabrina gave him a strange look. "I'm not jealous, Puck."

Puck studied her for a moment. "You definitely are." He decided after a moment.

"Oh, but I'm not." Sabrina said with a sneer.

"Sure." Puck said slowly. "Well if you excuse me, I'm going back inside so I can practice my new role as Romeo."

"Great. Then I'm going home." Sabrina stated.

Puck grabbed her wrist quickly before she could walk away. "You're not walking home. Not alone." He said in all seriousness.

"I'm taking the bus, relax mother." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Good." Puck said firmly. "But it'd probably be smarter for you to stay and watch me perform as Romeo in the play, since it's your fault in the first place."

"You know what? Don't talk to me." Sabrina said quietly.

"Oh? And what happens if I do talk to you?" Puck questioned, circling around her. His question was meant with silence. Puck rolled his eyes. "So, you're giving me the silent treatment? Fine. Two can play at that game."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, and stalked off towards the bus circle. Puck wouldn't be able to last two hours without talking to her. But Sabrina? She could last for days.

…

"I'm home!" Sabrina shouted, closing the front door behind herself.

"No need to shout!" Veronica called back from the kitchen.

Sabrina laughed and entered the kitchen, seating herself into a chair at the table. She raised an eyebrow at her mother, who was standing at the kitchen counter. "You're cooking?"

"No, I'm tossing the salad for tonight's dinner," Veronica informed her. "Your father's outside making burgers."

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock. As if not believing her mother, she ran to the open window to find that her father was indeed, making burgers on the grill outside.

"We're having normal food? What's the occasion?"

Veronica laughed. "There is no occasion. I saw your reaction to last night's camel hump soup, and your father and I decided to treat you to some normal food tonight."

"Awe!" Sabrina exclaimed, hugging Veronica tightly. "Thanks mom!"

Suddenly, Daphne came bounding down the stairs. "I smell burgers."

"That's because dad's making them." Sabrina said.

Daphne jumped up in excitement. "Yes! We haven't had burgers in like, forever! Wait, Sabrina?" Daphne gave her sister a confused look.

"…Yeah?"

"Don't you have play practice today, or whatever?" Daphne questioned.

"Yeah, you're home early today!" Veronica pointed out. "Why?"

"Well…" Sabrina started sheepishly. "Puck kinda got me mad, so I came home before practice ended."

"Just because you and Puck fight, doesn't mean you can come home early from after school activities!" Henry called out through the back window.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "What did Puck do this time?"

"Well, gave us our roles for the play today…" Sabrina started.

Daphne's eyes widened. "Really? Who are you being?"

"Lady Capulet."

Daphne's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who's that?"

"She's Juliet's mother." Veronica explained. She shrugged after receiving a confused look from Sabrina. "Hey, I know my Shakespeare."

"So what part did Puck get in the play?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Um… Romeo."

Veronica choked on the cucumber she had been eating from the salad bowl. Daphne just stood there, gaping.

"What did you say?" Veronica asked hoarsely.

Sabrina swallowed. "Puck got the role of Romeo in the play."

Suddenly, Daphne started laughing loudly. She didn't stop laughing until she finally looked up long enough to notice Sabrina's glare. She sighed, wiping her watering eyes on her sleeve. "Oh, that's classic." Daphne said, clapping her hands together in amusement.

"Wow. I didn't know Puck was a good actor!" Veronica exclaimed.

"He _was_ in a Shakespearean play a couple thousand years ago, mom." Sabrina said pointedly. "He had to have learned it from somewhere."

"True…" Veronica sighed. "Okay, continue with your story."

"So anyway," Sabrina continued. "When Puck found out he was Romeo, he got all mad, and started running after me! So I ran out of the school, and he still kept chasing me!"

"He did _what_?" Henry asked furiously.

"Nothing sweetheart." Veronica sighed, closing the back window so he could no longer hear their conversation. "Go ahead, Sabrina."

"So finally he caught me, and then he said it was my fault that he got the role of Romeo!" Sabrina exclaimed. "It's not my fault-it's his! He's the one who was back-talking his teacher-that's why he got put in the play in the first place!"

"…Isn't that why you're in the play, too?" Daphne questioned.

"No," Sabrina said pointedly. "I was late to English class over ten times."

"I'm still not happy about that…" Veronica said with a frown.

"Can I please continue?" Sabrina asked, exasperated. If everyone was going to interrupt a thousand times, then what was the point of telling them her story?

"Oh, go ahead." Veronica said quickly.

"…So then Puck kept insisting that it's somehow my fault that he's Romeo, when we both know quite well that it's not. I then there was some name calling, and then yeah…" Sabrina trailed off. "Oh, and I'm not talking to him until he apologizes."

"What's the problem?" Uncle Jake asked, suddenly walking into the kitchen with a box of donuts placed in one hand. Daphne immediately reached for one.

"I'm not repeating myself." Sabrina said.

"Jake, why did you bring donuts?" Veronica asked with a sigh.

"Relax Ronnie, they're for desert." He said defensively, snatching a donut away from Daphne's grasp. "So, what's this problem I hear about?"

"Sabrina and Puck are fighting. Again. And now Sabrina won't talk to Puck until he apologizes." Daphne filled him in.

Jake snorted. "Good luck. That boy will never apologize."

"Oh, and did I mention that Puck refused to let me walk home by myself?" Sabrina added. "It's not like I'm five!"

Uncle Jake and Veronica shared a knowing glance.

"What?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

Jake smiled. "Ah, young love."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "Young love? Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Uncle Jake said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Ugh! You're unbelievable!" Sabrina groaned, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Puck's only like that because he doesn't want you to get hurt." Veronica explained. "Besides, it's way too cold for you to be walking home on a day like this."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to say that Puck's capable of caring?"

Veronica shrugged. "He's protective of you. I think that's a good thing-it's one of the few ways Puck shows that he cares about you."

Before Sabrina could retort, Puck suddenly came barraging through the front door. He walked into the kitchen, pausing for a moment. "Do I smell… burgers?"

"And salad." Veronica added.

"And donuts." Jake said, pointing to the box on the table.

Daphne suddenly giggled maniacally. "And 'Brina giving you the silent treatment."

Puck gave Daphne a strange look, before turning to Sabrina. "By the way Grimm, we acted out Act 1 Scene 1 of the play today, and you missed it. Told ya you shouldn't have bailed out of going."

Sabrina looked away from him, and he was met with silence.

Puck rolled his eyes before addressing the rest of the family. "It's a good thing that we're having normal food tonight, because I brought a friend home for dinner."

"Really?" Daphne said excitedly. "Who is it?"

Before Puck could introduce his friend, a feminine voice called out from the living room.

"Robin? Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen," Puck responded.

Sabrina slapped her hand to her forehead for the second time that night. She knew exactly who was staying for dinner.

"Hi!" Scarlett said excitedly, waving from the kitchen doorway. "I don't think I've ever formally introduced myself to any of you, but I'm Scarlett Jones."

_Peachy._

**YES! A CLIFFY! Well, kinda. I haven't done one of these in a long time. And just so I'll remember this important moment in history, I'll make sure to remember that the date is April 5****th****.**

**So, hope you liked this chapter. DID I MENTION THAT THE 9****TH**** BOOK OF THE SISTERS GRIMM WILL BE RELEASED IN MAY? I know I already did, but I'm so excited! I'm going to pre order the book, and Alexandra the Leopard is going to be my reading buddy! :D **

**Anyway, the QotD is: How can I include more magic into my story? One of my reviewers told me that I should add more magic to JNWC, but I don't really know how… Any ideas?**

**I will update hopefully soon! xx**

**~Anastasia**


	15. Meet the Grimms, Scarlett

**OMG IM SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like 3 weeks! But I warned ya that track practice would have me busy. :3**

**Before I forgot to tell you again, I have a twitter! My name is caampbells_soup if you want to follow me. (That spelling is correct, by the way.)**

**So, I guess I should respond to some reviews. Um, let's see…**

**PUCKBRINAISAWESOME****: Awe, thanks! And omg yes! Thanks for reminding me, I meant to go back& fix that last week. I'm just gonna say that they don't have cars and can't drive, ok? I like your suggestions! I think I'll use the first one… **

**Greekegyptianromanftfreak****: Huh? Sorry, I couldn't understand what you were saying because of your lack of proper spelling& grammar. Are you trying to insult me? I couldn't tell. Whoops.**

**GrimmSabrina****: Thanks for the review! Sorry if I confused you with the whole SCARLETT Jones and SCARLET Hand thing! They have no connection whatsoever, promise. My friend actually picked Scarlett's name. **

**Psycho Crazy Curly Girl****: Yeah, I think you're a new reviewer too! Well, welcome to the story and enjoy the show! Honestly? I have no clue what's going to become of the play. But I'll take your ideas into consideration, definitely!**

**Longlivethecookiemonster****: Hahaha "checks to make sure all vital organs are working." I was cracking up when you said that! Thanks so much for the review :D And welcome new reviewer! Please enjoy the show.**

**Layla Wolffe****: It's fine. Scarlett was Puck's study buddy in either chapter 3, or 4. Puck asked her out, and she turned him down. Now Scarlett is helping Puck become friends with Sabrina. But Sabrina doesn't know this. Oh! And Scarlett is in cast&crew for the play. Got it? **

**Lovelylamb1999****: Awe, that's so nice of you! Thanks, it means a lot. I plan on having this story be at least 30 chapters, so don't worry I'm nowhere near being done. The play hasn't even started yet!**

**There are so many other reviews that I'd like to respond to, but I don't have the time-sorry! Thanks for everyone's responses to last week's QotD. I'm going to try using some of your ideas! **

**OMG SO GUESS WHAT? THIS IS THE FIFTEENTH CHAPTER, AND I'VE NEVER MADE A DISCLAIMER! NEVER! So, here's my disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**** If I did, do you think I'd really be on Fanfiction?**

**So, this is the chapter where Scarlett comes over for dinner! Not much Puckabrina though Oh, and I'm really trying to get started with the play, so the next chapter will start off with scene 2 of Act 1 in Romeo & Juliet. **

**Shout-out to ****mountygirl****!**

**~Chapter 15**

Veronica extended her hand out to Scarlett. "I'm Veronica. It's very nice to meet you, Scarlett."

Scarlett smiled brightly. "Nice to meet you, too!"

"I'm Jake, Sabrina's uncle." Uncle Jake informed the teenager.

After Scarlett had been properly introduced to the entire family, she sat down with Puck and Sabrina at the kitchen table.

"Where's the Old Lady?" Puck questioned.

"She took Elvis to the groomers to be bathed." Veronica informed him as she melted butter in a pan. "Sabrina, can you get the chopped garlic from the fridge?"

"Sure." Sabrina said, heading for the refrigerator. After a few moments of searching, she gave her mom a strange look. "Um, there's no garlic in here."

"Are you sure?" Veronica questioned. "Oh wait… maybe it was onions."

Puck snickered from his seat. "What are you trying to make?"

"Pasta."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Mom… I don't think you make pasta with onions. Or garlic."

"Well, fine then." Veronica said. "So _Robin_, how was play practice today?"

Puck shrugged. "It was ok, I guess. We practiced the first scene."

"Well, that's good." Veronica said absentmindedly. "You know what? Maybe I should just give up on making the pasta. It's not cooking right."

Sabrina peered over the stove at the large pot containing the pasta. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot to turn the stove on."

Veronica turned bright red and covered her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughter.

Puck rolled his eyes at her inability to cook food properly, or at least well. "Great Veronica. That was…wow. Perfect."

"Well, at least she's trying to help out." Scarlett said pointedly. She began to laugh loudly, which sounded to Sabrina like a cackle and a mad giggle combined. Not very attractive.

"Anyway… I'll make the pasta mom." Sabrina suggested. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine with me." Veronica said, turning to Scarlett. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Veronica quickly left the room and plopped down on the couch.

"Your mom is so nice." Scarlett gushed.

"Most of the time." Sabrina said with a shrug. "As long as you don't get her angry."

"Hey Sabrina?" Red said, poking her head out from behind the staircase.

"Yeah?"

"Daphne wants to know where the Wand of Merlin is? She says you had it last… Though with your magical addiction, I don't think that's a good idea."

Sabrina's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Did Red not notice that Scarlett, a human, was sitting right there in the room?

"Wand? What! That's crazy." Sabrina said quickly. "Are you sure you meant to say _wand_, Red?"

"Yeah…" Red said slowly. "The Wand of Merlin. You were cleaning up yesterday and-" Red suddenly glanced at Scarlett, and her eyes went wide. "…Hi there."

"Hello." Scarlett said with a casual wave. "So um, what's this Wand of Merlin?"

Sabrina and Red looked back and forth at each other, and finally to Puck, who seemed relatively calm.

"You see Scarlett, this was supposed to be a secret…" Puck started, giving a disappointed look at Red.

Sabrina looked at him in confusion. Where was he going with this?

Scarlett glanced at Red and Sabrina, then finally back to Puck. "What was supposed to be a secret?"

Puck sighed dramatically. "The truth is, Red believes in magic. Ever since she was a baby, she always thought Santa Clause was real, and now her new obsession is magic wands, and ghosts and stuff… I know Red, I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But you can trust Scarlett."

Sabrina sighed in relief. Puck was an amazing liar. Though in most cases, that was a bad thing.

Scarlett smiled gently at Red, as if she were looking at someone mentally unhinged. "Don't worry Red, I won't tell anyone about your love for magic, okay?" She spoke slowly, as if speaking to a baby.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, sharing a similar look with Red.

"Thank you so much." Red said with a smile. "That means so much to me. Sabrina, can you walk me back upstairs to my room?"

"Of course." Sabrina said. "Scarlett, please watch the pasta while I'm gone."

Sabrina dashed up the stairs behind Red. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sabrina said.

"Forgetful dust? I'm already on it." Red said with a smile.

"Great. Bring it downstairs after dinner."

"Burgers are ready!" Henry called out. "Daphne, Sabrina, come set the table!"

After the table had been set and everyone had found their rightful seat, Henry handed out a burger to everyone at the table, and two burgers to Daphne and Puck.

"So Scarlett, tell us about yourself." Veronica said, reaching over the table to get the salad tongs. "What do you like to do?"

"Well… I like drawing." She said with a shrug. "I'm hoping to go to a school of art for college when I get older."

"Wow, that's pretty cool! I had a girlfriend who used to be an artist…"

Sabrina snorted from behind her burger. "No one wants to hear about Tiffany from '97, Uncle Jake."

"Are you sure my oh-so-moody niece? 'Cause it's a great story." Uncle Jake said with a grin.

"Oh, I'll tell the story!" Daphne exclaimed. "It was the summer of 1997. Jacob met a beautiful woman who went by the name of Tiffany. She was a true blonde. She liked art. You went out. She dumped you. The end."

Henry smiled at his youngest daughter. "And that pretty much sums up Jake's romance from the college days."

Scarlett laughed loudly, making Sabrina quite close to covering her ears. "You guys are so funny!"

"Well you're welcome over anytime, Scarlett." Veronica said politely.

"Thank you!" She gushed.

"May I be excused?" Sabrina said quickly. "I have a lot of homework to do."

Veronica gave Sabrina a strange look. "Sure, but clear your plate first."

Sabrina quickly put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She opened the window above her bed, and crawled out, landing on the roof on the back of the house. To anyone else, the idea of going onto your roof would seem strange-but not to Sabrina Grimm. Ever since she had moved to Ferryport Landing, the roof of the Grimm house was the one place she felt comfortable to just sit and think. And right now, her thoughts were on Scarlett.

Suddenly, a loud creak from behind Sabrina startled her. She jumped, holding her fists up in a defensive pose.

"It's just me!" Uncle Jake exclaimed, who was half on the roof, half inside the bedroom. "You wanna help me? I think I'm stuck."

Sabrina laughed and grabbed her Uncle's hands, pulling him out onto the roof with a thud.

Jake sat down on the roof and stared up at the stars for a moment. Finally, he turned back to Sabrina. "This is a real nice place you got here! Now I know where you disappear to all the time."

Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat beside her Uncle. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. Don't tell dad though. He'll kill me."

"Hank would not be pleased…" Jake mused. "But I won't tell him. Aren't you afraid of heights though? And you're on a roof…"

"I'm not really afraid of heights." Sabrina said with a shrug. "I don't know why everyone thinks I am."

"Let's see… Maybe because you flip out whenever the idea of Puck flying you somewhere comes up?" Jake said.

"Oh, well that's only because I don't trust him to fly me anywhere." Sabrina stated.

Jake sighed. "When are you gonna let this go, 'Brina? You've hated Puck for nearly two years. You two are constantly fighting, and I know I'm not the only one who notices. And as of the last month, your hatred has been getting stronger towards him. What's going on?"

She ignored his question. "You remember when Puck and I were kids, and we would fight all the time? But it would be those pointless fights that were funny and annoying. I miss those." Sabrina said, holding her legs to her chest.

"I'm pretty sure everyone misses those days." Jake said. "Why can't it be like that still?"

Sabrina absentmindedly blew a strand of her out of her face. "He's too cool for me now. Plus, he beat up Mark and sent him to the hospital for three months, remember? The kid almost died! And Puck's not even sorry for doing it! "

"Of course I remember!" Jake exclaimed. "It took a whole lot of forgetful dust to get Puck out of that mess… But I thought the kid's name was Matthew?"

"I can assure you his name was Mark."

"Right. Surprisingly though, Puck is really sorry for what he did." Uncle Jake said honestly.

"No he's not. He doesn't regret a thing. I had nightmares after that for weeks! Puck just kept hitting him and hitting him…"

"Yes, and Puck knows this. But you're right-Puck doesn't regret beating up your ex friend, ex boyfriend, whatever. Puck usually doesn't regret things after he does them. But he _does _regret beating Mark _to a pulp_, because I don't think that was his plan. He just wanted to scare the kid off -not send him into to the hospital for three months." Jake explained.

"Then why didn't he just punch him once? Why did he have to almost take the life of a perfectly fine human being? What's wrong with him?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"He only did it for you. He saw how depressed you were after Mark cheated on you, so he beat the kid up." Jake said with a shrug. "Whether you admit it or not, Puck really does care for you."

Sabrina cringed at the old memories. "But that doesn't even make sense! If your friend's upset, you don't go and send the person who made them upset to the hospital!"

"When you really care for that person you do."

"Um, no. You don't! Ever! Stop trying to stand up for Puck when you know he's absolutely wrong."

Jake sighed, starring up once again at the stars. "Have you ever asked Puck to tell you the whole story? I think there's a couple things that he hasn't told you."

"Like what?" Sabrina asked curiously.

"It's not my place to say. But, maybe you'll forgive him after he tells you the _complete_ story, okay? There's a lot you don't know yet." Jake said. "But for now, I better go inside. Red told me about your little incident with Scarlett. You're lucky I have some extra forgetful dust."

"That was totally Red's fault." Sabrina said, putting her hands up in defense. "She started talking about the Wand of Merlin right in front of Scarlett!"

Jake laughed. "You're both ridiculous."

**And… end scene! Haha that's it for now. I hope a little bit more was revealed about the mystery involving Puck beating up Mark. (Did I ever tell you the kid's name was Mark before? I don't think so.)**

**By the way, I'm about to go through every chapter I've written so far and edit it for spelling and stupid mistakes, since I noticed a lot when I read through this story the other day. **

**To make it completely clear, NO Puck and Sabrina do not own/drive a car(s). In one of the earlier chapters, I accidently said Sabrina had a car. (I'm going back to fix that now.) And also, Scarlett is not an Everafter whatsoever. Nor will she ever be. She's just a pretty human girl with a weird laugh. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! No QotD today!**

**Goodnight! Xx**

**~Anastasia**


	16. I Have A Plan

**OMG. I have 405 reviews! That is so fantastical. You guys are so amazing. Virtual cookie for all of you!**

**So, two exciting things happened this week.**

**First, I got the Iphone 4s, which means now I can respond to everyone's reviews! Yay!**

**And secondly, I FINISHED READING THE COUNCIL OF MIRRORS. IT WAS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING AND I CRIED WHEN IT WAS OVER, BECAUSE I LOVE THE SISTERS GRIMM THAT MUCH. I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M STILL TYPING WITH CAPS LOCK ON, BUT WHATEVER. DID ANYONE ELSE FINISH READING THE BOOK? **

**I'm not responding to any anonymous reviews today because I'm short on time-sorry! I have a lot of homework to start. But here's your chapter! This chapter takes place during play rehearsals. Right now they're on Act 1 Scene 2, because they practiced Act 1 Scene 1 the day Sabrina went home early, remember? So, here we go!**

**~Chapter 16**

"Okay, today we're starting on Act 1, Scene 2 in the play!" Mrs. Burden said excitedly to the large group. "So I'll need Joel, Matt C., Jordan, Kyle, and Robin to come up to the stage. While the boys are practicing, I want Lara to read over the summary for this scene. Everyone else should be following along in their book on page 27."

Sabrina watched as two students she had never seen before, as well as Matt, Jordan, and Robin, slowly made their way to the stage.

Jeff snickered from his seat next to her. "This should be good."

"The scene starts off with Capulet and Paris talking, and the Servingman standing beside them, so I need Joel, Matt, and Kyle to come to center stage." Mrs. Burden said, beckoning them with her hand. "Robin and Jordan, I want you to stand to the side. I'll tell you when it's your time to enter. Joel, you can start whenever you're ready."

The Freshman who Sabrina assumed to be Joel looked down at his copy of Romeo and Juliet, and began to read. "But Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike, and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace."

"Good!" Mrs. Burden said happily.

Then, Matt took over. "Of honorable reckoning are you both, and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord. What say you to my suit?"

"But saying o'er what I have said before-" Joel began.

"You're not pronouncing o'er correctly." Mrs. Burden said quickly.

"O'er?" Joel tried again.

"No. It's o'er." Mrs. Burden said slowly. "O'er."

"O'er…?"

"O'er."

"O'er."

"O'er!"

Jeff slapped his hand to his face. "This is ridiculous."

"You almost have it! We'll try your pronunciation later." Mrs. Burden informed Joel, who looked quite embarrassed. "Keep reading."

The boys continued to read their lines until Mrs. Burden stopped them once again, and turned to the group of students in the theatre. "Does everyone understand what's happening in the play right now?"

"No." Puck said loudly, inducing snickers from a few students in the room.

Mrs. Burden glared at him. "Very well, then. Basically, Paris tells Juliet's father, Capulet, that he wants to marry his daughter, Juliet. Capulet then invites Paris to attend a party that night. Does everyone understand?"

"That was surprisingly simple." Jeff said suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch." Mrs. Burden said with a laugh. "Shakespeare does seem hard to comprehend at first, but once you get used to it, it's actually very easy to understand. "Now,"' she continued loudly, completely serious. "I need Robin and Jordan to come to the center of the stage. Your scene starts on page 29. Everyone should be following along in their books."

Jordan turned to the correct page in his book and began to read. "Tut man, one fire burns out another's burning; One pain is lessened by another's anguish. Turn giddy, and be helped by backward turning. One desperate grief cures with another's languish. Take though some new infection to thy eye, and the rank poison of the old will die."

"Okay good, now repeat it one more time, but please give a little more emotion." Mrs. Burden said.

Sabrina and Jeff groaned, sharing similar looks.

"We're going to be here all day." Sabrina complained. She did pay attention though, when Puck began to say his lines. He was a natural at performing Shakespeare –which did make sense, given his background.

"Why Romeo, art thou mad?" Jordan asked.

"Not mad, but bound more than a madman is, shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented, and- good e'en, good fellow." Puck replied.

"This stuff makes no sense!" Sabrina groaned in frustration. "Hopefully Mrs. Burden will explain it to us after this scene is over." Jeff nodded in agreement.

Sabrina looked back up to the stage to see that Puck was once again, reading his script. "When the devout religion of mine eye maintains such falsehood, then turns to fire; And these who, often drowned, could never die, transparent heretics, be burnt for liars. One fairer than my love? The all-seeing sun ne'er saw her match since first the world begun."

After Jordanread his final line, and Puck read one more stanza, the act was finally over. But as Sabrina and the rest of the bored students stood up to go home, Mrs. Burden called them back.

"We're also going to practice Act 1, Scene 3 before you all go home today."

"Well, that's just great." Sabrina said sarcastically, taking her seat next to Jeff once again. The boys who had been on the stage came down and took their original seats in the audience. Puck sat on the other side of Sabrina.

"For scene 3, I'll need Sabrina, Adrienne, and Kyle. Did I ever give anyone the role of the nurse?" Mrs. Burden questioned, looking around the theatre. No one answered. "Then it looks like I'll need someone to be the nurse in the play… Do I have any takers?"

"I'll do it!" A cheerful voice said from backstage. Sabrina resisted the urge to slap herself. Of course Scarlett would try and get into the play.

"Thank you! What is your name?" The theatre teacher asked.

"I'm Scarlett Jones." The peppy girl said politely.

"Okay Scarlett, I'll see how you do at being the nurse in this scene. You can share a book with Sabrina. Just read the correct lines and look up at the audience from time to time." Mrs. Burden explained.

Sabrina could see the smirk on Puck's face without looking at him. She knew he was enjoying her discomfort. _Might as well get this over with._

"Nurse, where's my daughter? Call her forth to me." Sabrina said, putting on a concerned tone. She handed the book over to Scarlett, and the smaller girl began to read.

"Now, by my maidenhead at twelve year old, I bade her come- What, lamb! What, ladybird! God forbid. Where's this girl? What, Juliet!" Scarlett said dramatically. Sabrina had to admit, she was pretty good at acting.

Adrienne walked to the center of the stage. "How now, who calls?"

"Your mother." Scarlett responded.

"Madam, I am here. What is your will?"

"This is the matter- Nurse, give leave awhile. We must talk in secret-" Sabrina began.

"Okay, Scarlett, you're going to start walking out, and then Sabrina's going to call you back in." Mrs. Burden explained. Scarlett did as she was told, and began to walk out until Sabrina called her back.

"Nurse, come back again. I have remembered me, thou's hear our counsel. Thou knowest my daughter's of a pretty age." Sabrina said.

"Okay, excellent job ladies!" Mrs. Burden said excitedly. "I'm happy to give you the role of the nurse, Scarlett. We'll finish the rest of scene 3 tomorrow. You can all go home now."

Sabrina quickly grabbed her backpack and raced out of the theatre before anyone could stop her. She was out of the building within minutes.

Puck sighed and grabbed his backpack, meeting Scarlett at the theatre entrance. "You wanna come over today? There's a lot I have to talk to you about."

"Sure! I'll just text my mom and tell her, and then we can go!" She said excitedly.

As soon as Scarlett's mom gave her the O.K, Puck and Scarlett were walking home towards the Grimm house.

"Soo… Why couldn't we take the bus again?" Scarlett asked, wrapping her jacket tighter around her shoulders.

"Grimm can't hear what we're talking about." Puck said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, right. Aren't you cold though?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't usually get cold."

"Oh… So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Scarlett said. "If there's a lot you need to tell me, you should start now."

"Okay, well let's see… Grimm's ignoring me, and hasn't talked to me in two days." Puck said quickly. "Oh, and congrats on getting the role of the nurse."

"Don't try and change the subject!" Scarlett snapped. "Why is Sabrina ignoring you?"

"I blamed her for it when I got the role of Romeo, and then I was apparently being overprotective." Puck said with a shrug. "Which makes absolutely no sense."

"Well, is it her fault that you got the role of Romeo?" Scarlett asked.

"No…"

"Then of course she's mad!" She exclaimed. "You need to apologize."

"But I already know she won't forgive me." Puck explained. "Why do I care about this again?"

Scarlett looked incredulously at him. "Because you don't want Sabrina to hate you for all of eternity?"

Puck snapped his fingers. "Right. So what do I do?"

"Apologize to her. But it has to be a special apology." Scarlett said thoughtfully. "Something that'll knock her off her feet."

Puck slapped a hand to his face. "Why do I have a bad idea about this?"

Scarlett grinned at him. "I have a plan."

**So, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I really needed to add in some Romeo & Juliet, and less Puck & Sabrina for once. If you don't understand what's going on in the play right now, that's fine, because it's not that important at this point. But I'll give you a brief summary of what's happened so far in every scene of the book.**

**Act 1 Scene 1 (you never got any info about this scene because Sabrina skipped this rehearsal): the Montagues and the Capulets (two different groups of people) break out into a fight. Also, you find out that Romeo is depressed because he loves someone, but they don't love him back.**

**Act 1 Scene 2: While talking with Capulet (that Joel kid), Paris (Matt Campbell), admits that he wants to marry Juliet. Now, remember that Capulet is Juliet's father. Capulet then invites Paris to some fancy shmancy dinner party. And for some reason, Capulet's servants decide to go to the party, too.**

**Act 1 Scene 3: Lady Capulet (Sabrina) who is Juliet's (Adrienne's) mother, informs Juliet that Paris (Matt C) wants to marry her. Juliet basically says that she's not interested at all, but if her parents really want her too, then she'll consider marrying Paris. **

**Now, none of this may make any sense to you so far. Shakespeare is pretty confusing shiz. But after every rehearsal practice chapter, I'll explain what happened in Romeo & Juliet, okay? You guys are gonna like the beginning of the next chapter a lot. That's all I'm going to say. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed me on twitter **

**QotD: What did you guys think of Book 9? What was your favorite part? Least favorite part? Let me know!**

**I'm about to go back and edit all the previous chapters for spelling/grammatical errors, and just places where I was being stupid. (Like in an early chapter when I said that Sabrina had a car). **

**Also, I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE! I wasn't paying attention a few chapters ago, and I said that Jordan plays the role of Montague. Well that can't be right, because there is no character names Montague. So from now on, JORDAN is BENVOLIO, who is Romeo's cousin and good friend. Got it?**

**Well, deucez! Xx**

**~Anastasia**


	17. Puck's Speech

**Hellooooooo. **

**Man, I have missed you guys! I haven't updated in three weeks! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Crystalfeather12****, because she is my absolute motivation. She's probably one of the nicest reviewers I've ever met, and she is currently staying up with me at midnight while I type up this chapter. You can all thank her- if she hadn't coaxed me, you most likely wouldn't be getting an update. So anyway, this chapter is for you girl. **

**Also, you guys might wanna refer to the very end of the last chapter in case you don't remember what's going on.**

**Finally, I'll be splitting the Point of Views. At first it will start off as Puck's POV, and then it will be Sabrina's. Hopefully you'll be able to tell where it switches.**

**~Chapter 17**

"I don't want to do this."

"You have to."

"Not necessarily…"

"You have to!"

"Fine," Puck grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest childishly. "But does it _have _to be in front of the entire lunch room?"

Scarlett smirked at him, taking another bite of her salad. "What, are you nervous?"

Puck shook his head. "Nope. I don't get nervous."

Scarlett shook her head. "Yeah right."

"No, seriously." Puck said, all traces of joking gone. "I don't know how to be nervous."

"Well that's… okay whatever just get up there and do what we rehearsed!" Scarlett said impatiently.

Scarlett and Puck had spent the previous night coming up with a grand plan for Sabrina to forgive Puck. They had thought of everything from writing letters to having an apology written in the sky with an airplane- though the latter seemed less likely. Finally, they had agreed on Puck apologizing to Sabrina in front of the school cafeteria.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" Puck questioned.

"If it doesn't work I give you permission to tell everyone that I'm in love with you." Scarlett said after a moments hesitation.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I mean that's a pretty big-"

"Just shut up and do it!" Scarlett exclaimed. "Don't doubt me! I'm a teenage girl, meaning that I know the way teenage girl's minds work- including Sabrina! If I say she will forgive you, then she will! I'm right. I'm always right!"

"One, Grimm is not a teenage girl. She is anything but." Puck explained. "And secondly, I can think of many instances where you have been wrong."

Scarlett gave him a deathly glare. "Get up on that table and give your speech or so help me I will-"

Puck quickly stood up on one of the cafeteria tables, making sure that everyone in the room had full view of him. "Yo! Can I have everyone's attention for a second?" He shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Puck gave Scarlett a charmingly boyish grin when seemingly everyone in the room quieted down at his words. Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest, glowering up at him. He was too cocky for his own good- even when giving a speech in front of a room packed with high school students.

Puck searched around the now-quite lunch room until his eyes landed on Sabrina. Then he began his speech.

…

As soon as Sabrina had seen Puck get up on the cafeteria table, she knew something wasn't right.

"What is that idiot doing?" Sabrina questioned, talking more to herself than anyone else. No one else seemed to notice the 4,000 year old fairy disguised as a teenager standing randomly on a table.

"Yo! Can I have everyone's attention for a second?" Puck shouted to his "audience". Everyone immediately stopped talking.

"What's going on?" Rachel whispered in Sabrina's ear.

"I think Goodfellow is about to make a fool out of himself." Jeff said with a smirk from across the table. "This should be good."

Sabrina couldn't stop the sinking feeling she had in her stomach. Why did she feel like something horrible was about to happen?

The entire lunchroom was completely quiet. Even the lunch ladies were looking at Puck in confusion.

It looked as though Puck was looking for someone. His eyes swept around the room until they landed on Sabrina.

Sabrina shuddered, despite herself. His bright green eyes wouldn't look away from hers.

_This better not be a prank._

Suddenly, Puck began to speak to the students in the room. "Hi, I guess. In case you don't know me, my names Robin Goodfellow. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm standing on a table. It's because I'm about to apologize to someone who's really important to me."

All of the girls 'awed' loudly, while the boys in the room began to clap at Puck's bravery. After the room had quieted down, Puck began speaking again.

"Sabrina Grimm."

Sabrina froze.

_He. Did. Not. Just. Say. My. Name._

"Oh my gosh… Sabrina, that's you!" Adrienne exclaimed. All eyes were on Sabrina at that moment.

"I met Sabrina Grimm when I was 11 years old. The day that I met her, many things happened: I was pushed into a pool, adopted by her family, and I made a friend. In case you haven't realized it, Sabrina was that friend that I made."

Laughter was heard from around the room.

Sabrina was still frozen, not taking her eyes off of Puck. Surprisingly, he hadn't taken his eyes away from her either.

"That is too cute Sabrina!" Rachel said.

"From day one, Sabrina and I had a love/hate relationship." Puck explained. "I would constantly pull pranks on her, and she would scream in my face and threaten bodily harm. It was pretty fun."

More laughter was heard from around the room. Most of the students in the cafeteria could remember years ago when Sabrina would show up to school with puke green hair- all thanks to Puck's pranking.

"Sabrina was also my first kiss." Puck confessed. "I kissed her when I was eleven. As soon as the kiss ended, she punched me in my stomach."

Jordan grinned widely at Sabrina. "Is that true?"

Sabrina could only nod- she was still in shock that Puck was giving a speech about her.

"As the years went on, Sabrina and I became closer and closer." Puck continued. "After three years of knowing each other, I asked her to go out with me. Surprisingly enough, she said yes."

"AWE!" Girls around the room said. Adrienne and Rachel were the loudest. Sabrina turned bright red- she didn't fail to notice the blush that was covering Puck's cheeks as well.

"So, Sabrina and I dated for awhile. I can honestly say that that was one of the happiest times of my life. I'm guessing that she was happy too- I mean, who wouldn't be? I'm freaking handsome." Puck said with a shrug.

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. One thing that never changed about Puck was his ego.

As if Puck was telling a story, everyone in the room hung onto his every word.

"But soon enough, something happened that broke me and Sabrina apart. Sabrina had a friend named Mark. Mark was a pretty nice kid- until I caught him checking out my girlfriend. I warned him a couple times to lay off, but he didn't listen. One day, I caught him trying to kiss Sabrina. I beat the kid up right in front of her."

Cheers were heard from around the room. Sabrina winced, remembering how much bloodshed there had been- and it hadn't been Puck's blood.

"The truth is I did more than beat the kid up." Puck confessed. "…He was in the hospital for three months."

The room suddenly became incredibly quiet.

"Sabrina thought I was drunk when I beat him up. She thought that was the only excuse for me to hurt someone that badly. But I can assure you, I was completely sober at the time. I knew exactly what I was doing."

Sabrina put her head in her hands. She didn't consider even glancing at her friends to see their reactions.

"But what Sabrina doesn't know, is why I beat the kid up." Puck said. "The day before, I had overheard Mark and his friends talking about Sabrina. He had come up with a plan to seduce her."

Everyone gasped, and Sabrina snapped her head up to look at Puck. What plan? How come he hadn't told her this before?

"And at that moment, I heard some of the most sexually disturbing things I have ever heard in my entire life, and I still remember them to this day. The fact that someone could say something so… disgusting that involved my girlfriend made me furious. I could barely control my anger. So when I saw Mark trying to kiss Sabrina, I completely lost it."

Sabrina's eyes were wide, as was everyone else's in the room. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I didn't want Sabrina to know that Mark and his friends had been talking about her in such a disgusting way, so I just never told her. For the past two years, she's thought that I beat up Mark because he was hitting on her." Puck continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sabrina questioned, speaking up. "You should have told me."

"I would _never _tell you what the boys said, not for all the money in the world." Puck said quietly. "It would only make you feel violated."

Sabrina nodded, swallowing hard. She was shocked.

"So," Puck continued. "Sabrina hated me for the wrong reasons. And up until this moment, she still has. That's why we haven't been friends for two years. That's why we broke up."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Finally, things were making sense!

"But I'm not saying that this is Sabrina's fault." Puck said. "If anything, it's completely mine. After Sabrina broke up with me, I became a completely different person- a total jerk. I was always mean to her, and I stopped acting like myself because I hated the fact that Sabrina hated me. I became someone that I'm not. I think that's what she hates the most about me. For the past few weeks though, I've been trying to be a different person- just for Sabrina. But that's pretty hard to do when Sabrina Grimm hates you for all the wrong reasons." Puck said with a smirk. "You're too stubborn for your own good, Grimm."

Sabrina smiled, ducking her head. Her friends chuckled at her reaction.

"So, the whole point of this incredibly long speech was to apologize to Sabrina Grimm." Puck said. "Grimm, I'm sorry for every single time that I've hurt you over the past years. I'm sorry for turning into someone that I'm not, and I'm sorry for constantly being a jerk to you, okay? I'm sorry for every time I said I hated you, because truthfully, I never have and never will. But most of all, I'm sorry for being late."

"Late for what?" Sabrina asked. Her eyes were now watering.

"Late for apologizing to you." Puck said with a crooked smile. "I should've done this two years ago."

Loud cheers and claps were heard from around the room as Puck got down from the table.

"So, how was that?" Puck asked Scarlett.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard you say." Scarlett admitted, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wait… are you crying?" Puck asked incredulously.

"Don't be stupid, I've been crying for five minutes straight." Scarlett admitted. "And I'm not the only one."

Puck looked around the room to find that other girls were wiping tears from their eyes. "What…?"

Scarlett smirked at his confusion. "Every single thing you said you truly meant. That's why Sabrina is going to forgive you."

"You really think she's going to forgive me?" Puck asked.

Scarlett gave him a strange look. "You're a moron, you know that? Of course she's going to forgive you! In fact, she already has."

Before Puck could say anything else, the bell rang.

…

As soon as the three o'clock bell rang, Sabrina dragged Rachel down the hallway towards the Little Theatre where practice was being held.

"What's going on?" Rachel protested.

"We have to get a good seat in the theatre, away from Robin." Sabrina insisted.

Rachel glared at her friend. "You're joking, right? He just poured his heart out to you, and now you're trying to avoid him?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I just don't want to be forced to talk to him while I'm around all of you guys. I'll talk to him when we're alone after practice."

Rachel smiled. "Good."

The two girls took their seats in the front of the theatre. Ten minutes later, everyone had filed into the room. Mrs. Burden immediately took her place on the stage.

"It's great to see you all! Today we're going to be practicing scenes 4 and 5, and then we'll begin on Act 2. Up on the stage I'll need Romeo, Benvolio, Mercutio, the five Maskers, the torchbearer, and the boy with the drum."

Puck and a group of nine other boys made their way to the stage. Sabrina immediately tuned them out, putting her headphones into her ears. She was lost in thought when someone suddenly tapped her on her shoulder. Sabrina turned around to find a depressed looking Adrienne.

"What's wrong with you?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sick." Adrienne muttered. To prove her point she coughed loudly, grabbing the attention of people nearby.

"You seemed fine earlier." Rachel insisted.

"I know, I just started feeling like this during seventh period." Adrienne explained. "I feel like I'm going to die."

Rachel and Sabrina shared similar looks. "Don't get me sick!" They said in unison.

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Glad to know that I have great friends who care so much about me."

"Okay okay, sorry. Come over later and I'll make you soup or something." Rachel said.

"Alright. So can someone explain to me what exactly happened with Robin Goodfellow earlier?" Adrienne questioned, looking purposefully at Sabrina.

"I'm pretty sure he explained the entire story." Sabrina joked.

"You know what I mean." Adrienne said seriously. "How come you never told us about this Mark kid? I would've knocked some sense into him…"

Sabrina and Rachel glanced at each other; they both knew that given the chance, Adrienne would do no such thing.

"I just didn't like to talk about it." Sabrina said with a shrug.

"Oh…"

"Guys, I think we can leave…" Rachel trailed off, noticing that they were pretty much the only people left in the theatre. They had been so wrapped up in their conversation, that they hadn't noticed everyone had left.

"Oh crap!" Sabrina exclaimed. "I have to go find Robin! Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck!" The two girls called after her as Sabrina raced out of the building.

Sabrina ran down the street, hoping that Puck hadn't taken the bus. The wind whipped at her hair and skin as she continued to run farther and farther away from the school. If Puck had taken the bus, she would look incredibly stupid.

Sabrina soon spotted Puck up ahead- his green hoody was hard to miss. She quickly ran up to him, and nearly bumped into his back.

Puck turned around, confused, until he saw it was Sabrina who had nearly managed to knock him over. "…"

"Hi." Sabrina said quietly.

"Hey."

"I'm an idiot." Sabrina said abruptly, stopping in her tracks.

"You're just now realizing this?" Puck said jokingly.

"No, seriously." Sabrina whispered. "I've been so mean to you for the past two years, and this whole time it was for no reason. I can't believe I would do something like that."

Puck didn't know what to say. To be honest, it hurt to see her that upset with herself.

"... It was my fault too." He said after a moment.

"I'm so sorry Puck." She whispered, her voice quavering. "I didn't know that…"

"Of course you didn't know that Mark was a psychotic ass hole who was trying to take advantage of you." Puck said quietly. "I didn't want you to know."

"But I've been so mean, and-"

"If I forgive you, will you stop crying?" Puck asked her softly. Puck had never been good with crying girls. Especially crying girls who were Sabrina.

Sabrina wiped at her eyes, noticing that she had in fact, been crying. "Yeah."

"Good. Now let's get home- I'm hungry." Puck complained.

"You're always hungry." Sabrina said pointedly.

"Thus the reason that we should get home quicker."

**That's it!**

**YAY! Puck & Sabrina don't hate each other anymore! FINALLY.**

**This chapter was so hard to write, especially Puck's confession- but I did it! **

**QotD: I'm working on a new fanfic for Sisters Grimm! It's actually going to be very unique. It's about everyone in the world turning into cannibalistic zombies, and Sabrina has to fend them off. Then she finds Puck, who is unzombiefied, and together they search for survivors. It's going to be a depressing story, but there will be Puckabrina. And no, I'm not joking. I'm seriously considering writing a fic like this. The question is, would you read this story? IF YOU'VE EVER SEEN THE MOVIE I AM LEGEND, THEN YOU'LL KNOW WHAT I MEAN. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF OF THE MOVIE/BOOK ****I Am Legend****. **

**And now it's 3:30 in the morning, and I'm exhausted. So PEACE.**

**~Anastasia**


	18. I Don't Hate You

**You guys weren't expecting another update in less than a week, now were you? SURPRISE!**

**So let's get right to it: In the last QotD, I asked you guys if you would be interested in reading a zombie story that involved Puckabrina. That would also be written by me. AND ALL OF YOU SAID YOU WOULD READ IT! So a couple days ago, I wrote the first chapter & posted it on FF! It's called Infamous- please check it out and give me a review? I wanna know how I did on the first chapter. Thanks! xx**

**Unlike usual, I don't have much to say, so… here's the chapter!**

**~Chapter 18**

Sabrina quietly made her way down the steps, careful to avoid the places where she knew the floor would creak. It was five in the morning, she was hungry, and she obviously wouldn't be eating Granny's breakfast. She decided that after she made herself food, she would stay awake, rather than go back to bed. She had quizzes to study for anyway.

As soon as her foot hit the last stair, she breathed in relief; she didn't realize she had been holding in her breath. If anyone heard her roaming around in the kitchen, they would most likely think she was Puck and come searching for her- resulting in no food and a moody Sabrina.

"You're up early."

Sabrina nearly screamed, slapping her hand to her mouth. Puck was sitting at the kitchen table, his feet propped up on the counter. A plate of food was placed in front of him, and he was fully dressed for school, his hair still wet. He studied her curiously.

"Oh my goodness." Sabrina said breathlessly, covering her hand over her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Why are you even awake at this unholy hour?"

"I was hungry." Puck said with a shrug.

"You're always hungry." Sabrina pointed out.

"I know."

Sabrina soon noticed that a delicious smell was wafting from the plate placed in front of Puck. She looked warily at the plate.

"Is that an omelet?"

Puck smirked. "Yup."

"Did you make it?" She asked curiously.

"Yup."

"Is it good?"

Puck glanced down at his plate, before glancing back up at Sabrina. He slid the plate over to the other end of the table. "You tell me."

Sabrina gave one more wary glance at the plate before sitting across from Puck and taking a bite. Her eyes widened a moment later. "This is… actually really good. I didn't know you could cook!"

"You can thank my mom for that- she made sure that me and Mustardseed could cook and ballroom dance before we knew how to tie our shoes." Puck explained, eyes studying her curiously.

"Seriously?" Sabrina questioned. "Why ballroom dancing though?"

"Fairies like dancing. We used to have fancy banquets and parties all the time back when I lived in New York." Puck said.

Sabrina smiled. "That must've been fun. I bet you miss it."

"Nah, not really. I had to be all formal and stuff, and wear suits all the time." He said, disgust clearly in his voice.

"That's- wait a second!" Sabrina said, snapping her fingers. "If you knew how to cook this entire time, how come you never made dinner for anyone?"

"I'm a king." Puck said pointedly. "Do kings have to make dinner for their servants?"

"Well no, but-"

"Exactly." He said, a smug look on his face.

Sabrina scowled. "You're impossible."

"…But you don't hate me."

Sabrina hesitated, her voice caught in her throat at the serious look on his face. "No. I definitely don't hate you."

"…I don't hate you either." Puck said after a moment.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "We are horrible people."

"How so?"

"We went two years completely hating each other for no reason, and after we find out the truth about what really happened, the nicest thing we can say to each other is 'I don't hate you'?" Sabrina questioned.

"Hey, not my fault." Puck said with a shrug. "You're the one who said you didn't hate me first."

"True… You do realize that everyone upstairs can probably hear our conversation, right?" Sabrina pointed out.

Puck shook his head. "Trust me, they can't. I come down here almost every morning and they never hear me."

"You come down here every morning? Why?" Sabrina questioned.

"To get extra food without getting in trouble, duh." Puck said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, finishing off the omelet. "So here's a question: why did you apologize to me yesterday, in front of the entire lunch room?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't forgive me, or give me time to apologize if I did it when we were alone. So I just did it at a time when you couldn't possibly leave." Puck explained his logic.

"That makes sense. Was Scarlett mad though?" Sabrina asked.

Puck gave her a strange look. "Scarlett? Why would she be mad?"

"Because she's your girlfriend, remember?" Sabrina stated. "I'm surprised she wasn't jealous or something."

Puck slapped his hand to his forehead. "…Sabrina."

"Huh?"

"Scarlett and I aren't dating…" Puck said slowly. "We never were."

"Oh?" She said, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Then how come you told me you guys were dating?"

"… I kind of needed an excuse for why she was coming over all the time." Puck said sheepishly. He knew what was coming next.

"Well why was she coming over all the time?"

"She was…helping me." Puck explained.

"With?" Sabrina questioned.

"Trying to be your friend." Puck explained after a moment's hesitation. "She would only come over because we would talk about how we could get you to be my friend."

"Wait…what?" Sabrina asked, flabbergasted.

"Scarlett would come over so we could talk about you." Puck explained again. "We would think of ways for me to become your friend."

"Wow, that's…not what I was expecting. At all." Sabrina said, eyes wide. "I… totally don't hate you, Puck."

"I don't hate you too Grimm."

…

"Settle down, please!" Mrs. Burden said loudly. School had ended for the day, and Sabrina and her friends were at play practice.

After everyone quieted down, Mrs. Burden continued. "Now, instead of working on Act 2 today like I had planned, we are going to be working on the kissing scene that occurs between Romeo and Juliet in Act 1, Scene 5."

Sabrina's eyes widened as she turned to Adrienne, who was sitting besides her. The Korean girl's cheeks were flushed, and she was turning a deathly pale color.

"Adrienne… relax." Sabrina whispered.

"Please tell me that Mrs. Burden didn't just say that I have to kiss Robin in front of everyone in this room." Adrienne said, beginning to panic. Acting in front of her fellow peers? That she could handle. But kissing Robin Goodfellow in front of her fellow peers? Not so much.

"Um… she did." Sabrina said slowly. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

"Um, Mrs. Burden? Are you sure Robin and I can't just… kiss during opening night or whatever?" Adrienne asked cautiously. "Why do we have to practice?"

"Yeah, is this really necessary?" Puck questioned from a few rows behind them.

"You two need to get used to the feeling of kissing each other with the right amount of passion so the performance will be perfect on opening night." Mrs. Burden explained.

Jordan made fake gagging noises from beside Sabrina. "Enjoy."

Adrienne shot him a death glare as she headed up for the front of the stage, Puck closely at her heels.

"We'll begin where Romeo says 'have not saints lips.'" Mrs. Burden decided. "You can begin whenever you are ready."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Puck recited from memory. At this point in the play, everyone had memorized most of their lines so far.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Adrienne responded. She was visibly shaking.

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Puck said, taking a step closer to Adrienne. Sabrina watched from her seat in the audience, eyes wide.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Adrienne said, taking a step closer to Puck. There was only a small space between them at this point.

"Hopefully Adrienne doesn't puke on him." Jordan remarked.

Sabrina glanced in his direction for a brief moment, and then back to the scene on the stage that was unrolling in front of her. "What do you mean?"

"Adrienne's been sick since yesterday." Jordan explained. "She's been complaining all day."

Puck took a step closer to Adrienne. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."

Sabrina cringed as she watched Puck move closer and closer to Adrienne, until their faces were nearly touching. He was just about to kiss her… until a loud sneeze rocketed the room.

"Who was that?" Sabrina asked, confused. The sneeze seemed to have stopped the entire performance on stage.

"That was Adrienne." Jordan informed her, smile growing wide. "Told you she was sick."

Sabrina's eyes snapped back to the stage just in time to see a disgusted looking Puck. "Did she…?"

"Sneeze all over Robin's face? Yup." Jordan said. "I didn't know she had it in her."

"That's… really embarrassing." Sabrina admitted.

"Okay everyone, we'll continue with the kiss when Adrienne is less… sick." Mrs. Burden said. "For now, let's begin on Act 2, Scene 2. Robin and Adrienne, you two can stay on the stage for this one. This scene only involves you two."

It was clear that Adrienne was incredibly apologetic and embarrassed for sneezing on Puck as she awkwardly avoided his gaze. Puck seemed disgusted, though he quickly got over it.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound…" Puck began. He had a lot of talking to do in that scene, and it would take him nearly forever to memorize all of it.

Sabrina immediately zoned out and flipped through the pages of her copy of Romeo and Juliet, trying to memorize as much as she could. She was getting better at the whole 'read and memorize your lines by the next day' thing.

Twenty minutes later, someone plopped down next to Sabrina with a thud. Sabrina looked up to find a still- embarrassed looking Adrienne.

Sabrina sighed, closing her book. "Don't be embarrassed. Robin already knew you were sick."

"I know, but I sneezed on him right before he kissed me!" Adrienne exclaimed. "This is so embarrassing. What if he gets sick now?"

"Trust me, he won't get sick." Sabrina said with a grin. Everafters couldn't get sick from diseases like humans could. "He's probably forgotten about it already."

"Good." Adrienne said with a sigh. "Well, I'm going home now. I feel so sick right now. I'll call you later."

"Okay, feel better!" Sabrina called after her depressed friend. There wasn't much she could do to comfort Adrienne in a situation like this.

"Let's go home Grimm." Puck said suddenly from behind her. "I'm done my acting for today, and I'm assuming you are too."

"Yeah." Sabrina said, standing up and hoisting her backpack over her shoulder. "Having a minor character in this play has its advantages though. I get to sit here all day, everyday and do absolutely nothing!"

Puck chuckled. "Admit it: you wished you had a major role in this play."

"No way." Sabrina said, completely serious. "Then I'd have to memorize even more lines than I already have to, and I don't have time for that."

"True… don't you play the role of my mother or something?" Puck asked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, walking ahead of him. "Um, no. I play Lady Capulet, Juliet's mother. Remember?"

Puck looked off in the distance, as if deep in thought. "No… You must have a really, really minor character then."

"Nuh-uh!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Lady Capulet is pretty important."

"Is she as important as Romeo?" Puck asked with a smirk.

"Your ego is huge." Sabrina said.

"Nah. I call it…self confidence." Puck decided.

Sabrina rolled her eyes once again. "You're impossible."

"Is that your new catch phrase or something?" Puck asked.

"Only when I'm describing you."

"I feel so special." Puck said sarcastically, opening the door that led outside. "Anyways, your birthday is coming up."

"Yeah, next week." Sabrina said, surprised. "How'd you know?"

Puck shrugged. "I've been living with you for a while now. I think I would know when your birthday is."

"True. If Daphne throws me a party I'm going to kill her." Sabrina stated.

"Then looks like you're gonna have to kill her." Puck mumbled.

Sabrina halted in her tracks. "Wait. What?"

"Nothing." Puck said quickly.

"No, tell me what you just said." Sabrina said slowly.

Puck sighed. "The marshmallow is throwing you a party, okay? It was supposed to be a surprise party, so… surprise!"

Sabrina scowled up at him. "Great."

"Just try and enjoy the party though, okay? Your sister is only doing it because she loves you." Puck said.

"Fine, I'll play along." Sabrina agreed.

"You should be happy. More people means more presents." Puck said.

"This is true…" Sabrina said slowly. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "You know, I think I might actually enjoy this party."

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're impossible." He said, mimicking what she had said earlier.

Before Sabrina could continue, her cell phone rang. She reached into her pocket and saw that Adrienne was calling. She immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi 'Brina." Adrienne said. Her voice sounded strained.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina asked.

"Um… I'm not gonna be in school tomorrow." She replied.

"Aw! Are you that sick?" Sabrina asked, worried. Who knew how many days she might be absent from school?

"Not exactly…"

"Then what's wrong?" Sabrina questioned suspiciously.

"MOM THAT HURTS!" Adrienne shouted from the other end. "Just take me to the hospital!"

"Adrienne, what happened?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just broke my leg." Adrienne said slowly.

**HAHAHA! And you all thought that Adrienne would get sick & wouldn't be able to be Juliet in the play. But no, she broke her leg. The pieces are finally coming together…**

**On a totally unrelated topic, by the next chapter I'll have over 500 reviews (I usually get 30-40 reviews each chapter.) Thanks so much guys for sticking with me, even when I went weeks without updating. You're all so great :D**

**Here's a summary of everything that's happened so far in Romeo & Juliet, cause I know for a fact that you're all confused. If you forgot what happened in Act 1 Scenes 1-3, I recommend you go back to the very end of chapter 16- I explained it all there.**

**Act 1 Scene 4: Romeo (Puck) and Benvolio (Jordan) are going to the Capulets' party with their friend Mercutio (some random freshman) and others, wearing disguises. (I'm assuming it's a masquerade party.) Romeo is anxious about going because he had some weird dream (not important), and then Mercutio makes fun of him for being a wuss. (Not a very important scene.)**

**Act 1 Scene 5: Capulet (Joel the freshman) welcomes the disguised Romeo and his friends into his party. At the party, Romeo notices Juliet(Adrienne), and is "mesmerized by her beauty." Overhearing Romeo ask about her, Tybalt (random freshman) recognizes Romeo's voice and is enraged because he gets jealous. Romeo then meets Juliet, and they fall in love. Later that night, they discover that their families hate each other. **

**Act 2 Scene 1: Romeo finds himself so in love with Juliet that he cannot leave her. He enters Capulet's (Juliet's father) garden, and Benvolio and Mercutio search for him.**

**Once again, here are the updated characters**

**Romeo- Puck**

**Juliet- Adrienne**

**Lady Capulet- Sabrina**

**Capulet- Joel the super cool freshman**

**Narrator- Lara D**

**The nurse- Scarlett**

**Benvolio- Jordan**

**Cast& crew- Jeff and others**

**Manager of the play- Rachel**

**Paris- Matt Campbell (Puck's jock friend)**

***just remember that Lady Capulet and Capulet are Juliet's parents. The nurse is a close friend of Juliet, and Benvolio is Romeo's cousin/best friend. Paris is kind of like Romeo's rival.**

***Remember that Sabrina's bday is soon!**

**QotD: Like I said before, I've posted a new story called ****Infamous. ****Please go check it out, and leave me a review! Thanks.**

**PEACE. xx**

**~Anastasia**


	19. Three Seconds

**Hello my perfect reviewers! I haven't updated in a while, huh? **

**I really don't have much to say today, so we can get right onto the story!**

**In the previous chapter, Adrienne calls Sabrina informing her that she might have just broken her leg… If you need a recap, I recommend rereading the previous chapter.**

**Whoo! I am on a roll!**

**Oh, and Happy Summer! XD**

**~Chapter 19**

"What? How did you break your leg?" Sabrina exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Puck asked in confusion. He had stopped when he saw Sabrina stop in the middle of the street to answer a phone call.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Adrienne said after a moment.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as Puck pulled her out of the middle of the street, and away from oncoming traffic. They were still walking home from play practice.

"Tell me now!" Sabrina insisted.

"Fine." Adrienne said with a dramatic sigh. "I was running down the stairs, fell on a piece of paper, and landed on my leg the wrong way."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh. She could practically see Adrienne's glare from the other end of the phone.

"It's not funny! I'm in serious pain here!" Adrienne insisted.

"I'm still here, ya know!" An impatient Puck said from beside Sabrina. Sabrina held up her finger, motioning for him to wait.

"Okay, you're right. It's not funny." Sabrina said into the phone. "But why was there paper on the ground? And why were you running down the stairs?"

"Because my idiot of a little brother left his homework on the floor!" Adrienne exclaimed. "And I dunno. I always run down the stairs."

"Oh. Wait, what about the play? How are you going to be Juliet with a broken leg?" Sabrina asked.

"Exactly! Plus, I've worked so hard to memorize all my lines, and- OWW!" Adrienne exclaimed. "Mom, drive slower!"

"Wait, Adrienne isn't gonna be Juliet anymore?" Puck asked.

"Well, feel better!" Sabrina said, completely ignoring Puck. "Call me after you're home from the hospital." With that, Sabrina hung up the phone, stuffing it back into her pocket.

"So." Puck said, walking faster to be beside her. "You wanna tell me what happened, or do you want me to try and figure it out myself?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Adrienne broke her leg, and now she can't be Juliet in the play. Well, she might have broken her leg. Either way, she hurt her leg. And, ya." Sabrina filled him in.

"So who's going to be Juliet now?" Puck asked. "I don't wanna be kissing just anyone, ya know."

"No idea. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Mrs. Burden is gonna be pissed off though." Sabrina said.

"Well she can't be _that_ mad at someone with a broken leg, right?"

"True." Sabrina agreed. "The play is next month. I can't believe it."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually _excited_ for the play?"

Sabrina fidgeted as Puck gave her a suspicious look.

"No way!" Puck exclaimed. "You _are_ excited for the play!"

"Well… yeah, but so what?" Sabrina said stubbornly. "I'm actually starting to like it. You should like it too- Shakespeare created you or something, right?" She knew that final line would drive Puck over the edge.

"No, Sabrina." Puck said through gritted teeth. "Shakespeare did not create me. I allowed him to use me in his play."

Sabrina couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression. "I know- I'm just messing with you."

By the time the two had gotten home, dinner had already been made and the whole family was seated around the dining room table.

"You two are late." Henry observed suspiciously.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing?" Veronica asked, winking at them.

"MOM!" Sabrina exclaimed, her face turning red. "You're so immature!"

"Sorry we're late everyone, Sabrina can be a bit of a freak sometimes, if you know what I mean." Puck announced suggestively, waggling his eyebrows in Sabrina's direction.

Daphne's eyes widened to the size of saucers, as she started choking on her mashed potatoes.

"Puck…" Henry said warningly.

"UGH! You are such a… okay, I'm having dinner at the Blue Plate Diner! I'll be back later." Sabrina said with a huff. She quickly walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"I think she's angry." Red said quietly.

Puck shrugged. "She'll get over it. I should probably go after her though. With her luck, she'll probably get killed." And with that, Puck headed out after her.

"Wait, are Puck and Sabrina actually talking now?" Daphne asked in shock.

"I believe so, liebling." Granny said with a smile. "It's about time, too. I was almost sure that they would dislike each other forever."

"That's not possible." Jake said, putting a piece of raw looking steak into his mouth. "After all, this _is_ Puck and Sabrina we're talking about."

…

Puck walked quickly down the street after Sabrina. It was getting dark outside, and he knew it was no good letting her outside alone at that time of day.

Sabrina suddenly spun around on her heels. "Are you following me?"

Puck nodded, taking this as an advantage to catch up to her. "If I don't follow you, you'll probably fall on your head and die."

Sabrina stuttered. "How does that even make sense?"

Puck shrugged. "You know I'm right! Whenever I'm not around, something bad happens to you."

Sabrina didn't disagree, no matter how much she wanted to. Instead, she continued walking down the empty street, Puck strolling beside her.

"Are you mad?" Puck asked after a few moments.

"No." Sabrina replied. "I just don't want my dad to get all suspicious and think me and you have a secret relationship or something."

"Do we?"

"Do we what?" Sabrina asked in confusion.

"Do we have a secret relationship?" Puck asked.

"NO. I mean, what? I don't know, I mean… Wait, no! We do not have a secret relationship Puck!" Sabrina stumbled for words, turning red.

Puck laughed at her shocked and embarrassed expression. "I know, Sabrina." He said. "I just wanted to see what you would say."

"Oh…" Sabrina said slowly. "You're really trying to get under my skin today, aren't you?"

"It's what I do best." He responded with a crooked smile. "Can I just fly you to the diner? It's gonna take another 30 minutes if we walk."

Sabrina hesitated. She hadn't let Puck fly her anywhere willingly in two years.

"Um… fine. But if you pretend to drop me or something, I will never talk to you again." Sabrina said.

"Easy enough." With that being said, Puck picked Sabrina up bridal style, and flew over to the Blue Plate Diner.

When they reached the diner, Puck put Sabrina down in the parking lot, making sure no one saw him. They headed into the diner, requesting that Farrah be their waitress.

After finding the appropriate table, Sabrina sat down across from Puck and scanned over the menu.

"What are you gonna eat?" Puck said after a few minutes.

"Probably a burger." Sabrina said slowly, still searching through the menu. "Oh, and I hope you have money, because you're paying for dinner."

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, waving it in her face. "I'm not an idiot. Only you would show up to a restaurant without any money."

Sabrina smiled, sticking her tongue out at him. "Only because I knew that you would pay for it."

"Wait, you knew that I would follow you to dinner?" Puck asked.

"Of course! You barely let me walk home alone. God forbid you let me walk to get some food." She said sarcastically.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite people!" Farrah said, coming up to the table. The blue fairy, who served as a waitress, looked exactly the same as the last time Sabrina had seen her: brilliant, blue hair and her checkered apron. Like usual, she was chomping down on a piece of bubble gum. "How are y'all?"

"We're good!" Sabrina replied.

"Wait a minute… are you two on a date?" Farrah asked, a bit loudly.

"Um-"

"Yes." Puck replied quickly, giving a short glance in Sabrina's direction. "We're on a date."

Sabrina gawked at Puck as Farrah clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yay!" The waitress said happily. "I knew you two would be together eventually! Anyways, what are you both ordering?"

Sabrina somehow managed to peel her eyes away from Puck's to order a burger and fries. Puck ordered the same thing, and soon enough Farrah was on her way.

"What was that?" Sabrina demanded.

Puck blinked his green eyes innocently at her. "What was what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Sorry, I had to. Your reactions are hilarious." Puck said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Well I hope you're happy. Farrah will probably tell everyone now, including my parents. What do we do when my parents think we're dating?"

"Cover them in forgetful dust?"

"No, Puck! We are not using forgetful dust on my parents!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Puck mumbled. "I think your mom would be happy if we started dating though."

"True…" Sabrina agreed. "But that's because my mom likes you. I wish I could say the same for my dad."

"I still say we cover him in forgetful dust- we don't have to do anything with your mom, but-"

"Puck!" Sabrina scolded, even though she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'm done." He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

After their food had come, Puck was finished within five minutes. Sabrina was only halfway done eating her burger.

"You're a slow eater." Puck said pointedly.

Sabrina shrugged. "Sorry. Not all of us can inhale food as fast as you do."

"Hey, it's a gift."

Ten minutes later, Sabrina had finally finished eating her burger. She chewed on the rest of her French fries as Puck asked her random questions.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?"

Sabrina gave him a skeptical look. "Why? Are you _actually_ going to buy me something?"

"I'll buy you a corndog. How about that?" He asked.

Sabrina gawked at him. His face was dead serious. "I find it concerning that you think I want a corndog for my birthday."

Puck shrugged. "Hey, I have many talents. I never said gift-giving was one of them."

Sabrina suddenly had an idea. "Puck?" She said slowly, batting her eyelashes at him and giving him the puppy dog face. "You should totally buy me an IPhone for my birthday."

Puck blinked at her. "Your puppy dog face has no effect on me whatsoever. Besides, where would I get the money for an IPhone from?"

"Your mom is loaded with cash! Ask her to borrow some money." Sabrina suggested.

"True, but if she knew I was spending that money on _you_, she'd kill me." Puck said.

"Does your mom hate me that much?" Sabrina asked.

"Nah. She just likes Daphne better… a lot better." Puck said, trying to find the right words to say.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Right."

Moments later, Farrah came back with the bill, placing it on Puck and Sabrina's table. She collected their food and headed back to the kitchen.

Puck grabbed the bill off the table and handed it to Sabrina. "So, I guess I'll see you at home…"

Sabrina grabbed his wrist before he could stand up. "Um, no way. I don't have any money, and I know you do! Plus you already said you were paying for this."

Puck grinned. "I know. I'm just trying to give you a heart attack."

"Not funny." Sabrina said in a sing-song voice, releasing her grip on his wrist.

"But you're laughing." Puck replied, using the same voice that she had.

After Puck had paid the bill, Sabrina and Puck headed out- making sure to give their regards to Farrah.

As soon as Sabrina stepped out of the diner, she realized that it was pouring rain. Puck soon followed after her, squinting up at the dark, cloudy skies.

"Awesome." Sabrina said sarcastically.

Puck sighed dramatically and took off his jacket, draping it over Sabrina's shoulders.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Your wings are gonna get wet."

"Either way they would've gotten wet, which is why we're walking home." Puck said. "'Plus if I hadn't given you my jacket I would have to listen to you complain for half an hour. Total mood killer."

Sabrina whacked him on the shoulder with the extra-long sleeves of his hoodie. The hood was pulled up high over her head, and her eyes weren't visible. "And that's the _only_ reason you gave me your hoodie? So you won't have to listen to me complain?"

"Well, I'm also an incredibly caring and considerate person." Puck added on. "But you already knew that."

Sabrina sighed. She knew she couldn't expect something sweet to come out of his mouth.

"Or maybe because I care about your health, and I don't want you to get sick?" Puck added. "I mean, I have no idea."

Sabrina couldn't help it as she burst out laughing. "You totally just gave me an indirect confession of your love for me!"

"No, I admitted that I don't want you to get sick." Puck pointed out. "That has nothing to do with my love for you."

Sabrina gaped up at him. "You totally just did it again! You just admitted that you have love for me!"

"But for all you know, I could be talking about a brotherly/sisterly love." Puck said, his signature smirk present on his face.

Sabrina groaned in frustration. "You're impossible!"

"No need to get all mushy on me, Grimm." Puck winked. "You're totally in love with me. I can tell by that look in your eyes."

"That look is called disgust at how cocky you are." Sabrina explained. "But anyways, thanks for taking me out to dinner."

"Sure." Puck said with a shrug. "I'll just add it to your tab."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, playfully shoving him into a puddle. "Shut up."

Rain was pouring down like cats and dogs all around them, and Puck's curly hair was soaking wet and sticking to his forehead. His plain, grey t-shirt was sticking to his stomach as well, and Sabrina didn't fail to notice how muscular he had become since they had met all those years ago.

"I see you checking me out, Grimm. And for your information, I do in fact, have a six pack." Puck said cockily.

Sabrina turned red. "Puck, you're an idiot. Take your jacket back, I feel bad. You're soaking wet."

Puck shrugged. "Keep the jacket. You need it more than I do."

"Thanks."

The two walked on in comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

"Your phone is ringing." Puck said suddenly.

"No its-" A moment later, Sabrina's unmistakable ringtone could be heard from her back pocket.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, grabbing her phone and flipping it open. "How do you do that?" She asked Puck.

Puck only shrugged.

"Hello?" Sabrina said into the phone.

"Hey, Brina." It was Adrienne.

"Hey! How's your leg? Is it broken?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"Yup. It's officially broken. I can't believe it." Adrienne said. "Of course this would happen to me. But the good news is that I only have to wear it for six weeks. But I still won't be able to do the play."

"Aw!" Sabrina said, sympathizing with her friend. "I'm sorry Adrienne. I know how much this play meant to you."

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. Time to try and put on my pajamas while wearing this bulky cast on my leg. Wish me luck." Adrienne said jokingly.

Sabrina laughed, before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. She put her phone back in her pocket and continued walking besides Puck.

"So?"

"Adrienne's leg is officially broken." Sabrina said. "I feel so bad for her."

"That sucks." Puck said.

"Yeah…"

Puck suddenly halted in front of Sabrina, stopping her in her tracks. He turned around to face her. Sabrina nearly tripped over him, but grabbed onto his shoulders for balance.

"What are you doing, Puck?" Sabrina asked, confused.

"There's something that I'm really confused about." Puck admitted. "And it's been bothering me for a while now."

"Oh?" Sabrina questioned. He was standing very close to her, and this didn't go unnoticed by Sabrina. "What is it?"

"There's something I need to try." Puck whispered. His green eyes were boring into hers, making Sabrina shiver.

"Okay." Sabrina whispered. The sudden change of mood had her confused, and a little dizzy. What was Puck going to do?

Puck suddenly took a step closer to Sabrina, cupping her face in his hands.

Sabrina's eyes widened. She was tempted to push Puck away, but she was frozen in place. Complete shock was written all over her features.

"Puck, what are you doing?" Sabrina's voice was barely audible over the sound of the rain, but she knew he had heard her.

"I'm giving you three seconds." Puck said quietly. His hands were still cupping Sabrina's face. "If you don't pull away from me in the next three seconds, I'm going to kiss you."

Sabrina's eyes grew wider- if that was even possible. She was at a complete loss for words.

Puck began counting. "One."

Sabrina didn't budge. She was too shocked to think clearly. Why was Puck going to kiss her? Why was he doing this?

_I have to be dreaming._

"Two."

Sabrina knew that now was as good a time as any to punch Puck in his stomach and run home- but she knew that she couldn't. Maybe it was the look of complete sincerity in his eyes? Or maybe it was the fact that he looked incredibly cute as he stood in front of her, soaked from head to toe with rainwater. Or maybe, just maybe, she was actually starting to have feelings for the said fairy.

"Three." Puck whispered. He looked slightly confused- almost as if he was expecting Sabrina to punch him in the stomach at any moment.

"I won't punch you." Sabrina said softly.

Without another word, Puck leaned down, capturing Sabrina's lips in a kiss.

**OMG OMG OMG they kissed! *fangirl squeal* I'm such a little kid.**

**I totally had to add the kissing scene in there. I was planning on waiting a few chapters, but I decided I'm tired of making you all wait.**

**What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of the kiss?**

**QotD: You probably didn't notice this, but I placed two quotes from the ****actual Sisters Grimm series**** in this chapter. In other words, I put two quotes in here that I "borrowed" from the book. Whoever can find BOTH quotes gets a chapter dedication! I think this is pretty tough… Here's a hint: The two quotes are located near each other in this chapter. Also, the quotes are BOTH said by either Puck or Sabrina… It's not like Sabrina says one quote, and Puck says the other. Both quotes are said by the same person (Puck or Sabrina). Got it? Good luck!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my newest Sisters Grimm fic: Infamous! Read& Review please! **

**Thanks! xx**

**~Anastasia**


	20. The New Juliet

**OMG. THE LAST CHAPTER GOT OVER 40 REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE EXCELLENT.**

**By the next chapter, I'll probably have almost 600 reviews! 20 chapters and 600 reviews? Wow. You guys are too good.**

**I'm so mad at you all: The QotD I gave you last week was way too easy! At least ten of you figured out that the two quotes I took from the SG book are: "No need to get all mushy on me, Grimm" and "I'll just add it to your tab." Both of these quotes were said by Puck.**

**Now, I was going to give the winner a chapter dedication, but since so many of you won, I guess you all get a shout out! So, congratulations to the winners:**

**PenguinLoverGurl, Mari7lyn, district12faerie, , PETTA4EVA, Alexandra the Leopard, Gothic-Emo-Bunny, Ri4life, Person U Don't Know, AuricEspeon, Weeping Lilac, Archer Princess, and littleredrabbit! Good job guys :D**

**So, I've been thinking about this a lot lately, but you guys know how much I love you, right? Haha I know that sounds weird, but you guys really are so amazing- every single one of you. Your reviews all encourage me to be a better writer & I appreciate how you guys can be so honest with me. I love that I'm constantly PMing a bunch of you, and beta reading a lot of your guys' stories. And in all honesty, I'll probably be writing stories for fanfiction for years to come. I made my account in 2010, and I don't plan on ever giving it up. I love how you guys will threaten me to update with pitch forks and other dangerous objects, and I always know that you're joking. At least, I hope you're joking… :P Or, I love how some of you will give me a nickname to call you, and it just automatically sticks. But anyways, I love you guys so much. You're all my inspiration **

…**And that was my emotional paragraph for the day. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

**This chapter takes place the day after the kiss between Sabrina and Puck.**

**~Chapter 20 (Guys, this is chapter 20! Whoot whoot!)**

Sure enough, Adrienne came into school the next day sporting a bright green cast on her leg, and a pair of crutches.

"How do you feel?" Sabrina asked, walking her friend down the hallway to their next class, which just so happened to be lunch.

"Better than I felt yesterday." Adrienne admitted. "The cast is so tight that I don't actually feel anything unless I put pressure on my leg."

"Well that's good."

The two girls headed into the cafeteria and took their seats at their usual table. Jeff, Rachel, and Jordan were waiting for them.

"How's the leg?" Jeff asked.

Adrienne shrugged, handing her crutches to Sabrina and carefully taking a seat at the table, across from Sabrina. "Its fine, I guess. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Sabrina placed her friend's crutches against the table and took a seat herself. "It's kind of weird seeing you on crutches. That seems more like something that would happen to Rachel."

Rachel glared at Sabrina. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're kind of a klutz," Jordan explained, taking a bite of his apple.

Rachel turned her glare onto her twin brother. "Whatever."

"Ugh. What am I going to tell Mrs. Burden? She'll kill me!" Adrienne exclaimed, putting her head in her hands.

"No she won't." Jeff said. "She'll just have to find a replacement- that's all."

Suddenly Adrienne's eyes went wide, as she stared at something over Sabrina's right shoulder. Sabrina and everyone else turned to find what had Adrienne so fascinated.

Sabrina swirled around quickly when she saw what- well, more like who- had captured Adrienne's attention. It was Puck.

"OMG. Robin looks like an Egyptian god or something today." The Korean girl said in awe.

Jordan and Jeff shared a similar look. "He's wearing a green shirt." Jordan mused. "How does he look like an Egyptian god?"

"That shade of green looks perfect on him." Rachel explained. "It brings out the green in his eyes."

"Ugh, why is he so gorgeous?" Adrienne drawled out.

Sabrina glanced between Adrienne and Rachel, before finally settling her gaze on the table. "Speaking of Robin, there's actually something I need to tell you guys."

Rachel and Adrienne's eyes widened as they leaned closer to Sabrina. Anything secret about Robin was definitely worth hearing. "What is it?"

"Yeah Sabrina, tell us!" Jeff squealed in a girly voice, pushing Rachel out of her seat to hear what Sabrina had to say.

"Hey!" Rachel shouted, shaking her fist at Jeff from the ground. He ignored her completely.

"Um no." Sabrina said. "Only Rachel and Adrienne can hear. Haven't you ever heard of girl stuff?"

"C'mon Sabrina, who are we gonna tell?" Jordan coaxed. "Besides, Robin and I are more like acquaintances. I would never tell him one of your secrets."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Sorry, this is girl stuff. Leave. Now."

Jeff and Jordan walked away, turning back once to glare at the three girls.

"Okay, they're gone." Rachel said. "Now tell us what happened!"

Sabrina took a deep breath. "Okay, well after play practice yesterday, Robin and I went out to dinner. But it wasn't a date!" She clarified, noticing Adrienne's wide eyes.

"Okay, keep going." Adrienne said.

"So after we ate we started walking home, and it was pouring rain outside." Sabrina continued. "So Robin gave me his jacket."

Rachel squealed excitedly, but then covered her mouth with her hand as she received strange looks from students nearby.

"So we were just walking home in silence, when all of a sudden he stops walking and is standing right in front of me. I was really confused, so I asked Robin what was going on. He said that he wanted to try something, so I just awkwardly stood there." Sabrina explained. Her cheeks were beginning to get red.

"Oh, you're blushing!" Adrienne said in a warning tone. "Hurry up and tell us the rest of the story!"

"Okay, so Robin told me that I had three seconds and then he would kiss me." Sabrina said in a rush.

"Wait, what?" Adrienne asked. "Three seconds to do what?"

"To move out of the way, or punch him, or tell him I didn't want him to kiss me." Sabrina explained. Adrienne and Rachel were now gaping at Sabrina.

"Did you punch him? If you punched him Sabrina, I swear…"

"I didn't punch him!" Sabrina declared. "Robin counted down three seconds, and then he kissed me. And I let him kiss me… And, I kind of kissed him back…"

"AWW!" Adrienne and Rachel exclaimed in unison. Once again, other students began to give them strange looks.

"So, are you guys dating now?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, no." Sabrina admitted. "After he kissed me it was kind of awkward… We just stood there for a few seconds, and then he told me that we should finish walking home since it was raining… So we just walked home in silence. He hasn't talked to me since last night."

"Don't worry, he's probably just shy, or embarrassed." Rachel assured her friend. "He'll come running back to you in a matter of days."

"But Robin doesn't get shy or embarrassed." Sabrina explained. "He knows what he wants to do, and he just… does it."

"And that's one of the reasons you love him." Adrienne said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up."

"Do you even have feelings for him?" Adrienne asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I don't know, but there's definitely something there. That kiss last night proved it."

Rachel giggled, tapping her fingers to her chin. "Aw! You felt the sparks!"

Sabrina glowered at her friends as they chided over her and Puck's nonexistent relationship. They were starting to sound like Daphne.

…

"You did WHAT?"

"I kissed her." Puck said simply. School had ended, and all the students who were participating in the play were heading down to the theatre. Puck and Scarlett were the first ones there, and had already found seats off to the side- and away from eavesdroppers.

"Whoa. That's… that's great!" Scarlett stuttered. "This is all happening so fast! Didn't you guys just become friends like, two days ago?"

"Something along those lines."

"So I'm assuming you and Sabrina are now dating?" Scarlett said.

"Well… not exactly."

Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Puck fidgeted in his seat. Asking girls out on dates? Sure, he could do that. He could even handle listening to girls talk about their feelings. But talking about his own feelings? _That_, he couldn't do.

"Ok, look. I only kissed her because I wanted to see if there was anything going on between us." Puck finally said.

"Like a spark?" Scarlett asked, a smile playing at her lips. "You kissed Sabrina Grimm because you wanted to know if you would both feel a spark. If you both felt the spark, or the fireworks, or whatever you want to call them- that means you guys are meant to be. So in other words, you kissed Sabrina because you wanted to know if you two were meant to be."

Puck shifted uncomfortably in his seat again. "Well, you didn't have to make it seem that sappy, but… yes."

"Aw!" Scarlett squealed, directly in Puck's range of hearing. "That is so cute!"

"Thanks. Could you squeal a little louder, please? I don't think everyone heard you."

Scarlett shrugged. "Whatever. Did she kiss you back when you kissed her?"

Puck smirked. "Of course she did. I'm incredibly sexy."

Scarlett snorted. "You are way too cocky. But here's the most important question: did you feel that spark when you kissed her?"

Puck shifted his gaze from Scarlett, to the floor, and back again. He took a deep breath.

"Well?" Scarlett impatiently tapped her Ugg boot against the ground.

"Yes." Puck mumbled.

Scarlett smiled wide. "What did you say, Robin? I didn't quite catch that?"

Puck sighed, running a hand through his curly hair. "I said I felt the sparks, okay? I kissed her, and I felt something. And it's not like all the times when I've kissed all the other girls in this school- this was different. Now I hope that's all you wanted me to confess, cause I'm done confessing my feeling for today."

Scarlett shrugged. "I'll take what I can get. You and Sabrina are so getting married."

"Oh God… You sound like the Marshmallow."

"Who's the marshmallow?" Scarlett asked.

Puck smirked at her. "Nobody that you know."

"Okay then… So, what happened after the kiss?"

"Let's see… we walked home in awkward silence. Oh, and she hasn't talked to me since last night. And, yeah…"

"Ugh! I cannot believe that you didn't tell her that you had feelings for her!" Scarlett said in frustration.

Puck shrugged. "Sorry." He really wasn't, though.

She glared at him. "I know you're not sorry. Fine. If you won't make your move on Sabrina, then I will."

Puck couldn't help it as he burst out in laughter. "You're gonna make a move on Sabrina? Have fun with that. I'm pretty sure she has an attraction towards men, though…"

"Ugh, shut up!" Scarlett exclaimed. "You know what I mean. If you won't get your relationship started with her already, then I'll have to do it for you."

Puck shrugged. "What's the rush? I just became friends with her like, two days ago. Plus I just figured out that I have… feelings for her."

Scarlett laughed at how uncomfortable he looked when confessing his feelings for Sabrina. "Well if we wait, and do things according to your plan, you probably won't be dating her until next year! And you guys might not even like each other by then!"

Puck sighed, putting his Nike Airmaxes up on the seat in front of him. "Do whatever you want. Just don't make a fool out of yourself."

Scarlett smirked. This was the fun part.

…

"Okay everyone, quiet down!" Mrs. Burden ordered. "I have an important announcement."

Adrienne glanced worriedly at Sabrina. She had just proceeded in telling Mrs. Burden that she could no longer play the role of Juliet in the play due to her broken leg. Though she was upset, Mrs. Burden completely understood.

"Now," Mrs. Burden continued after everyone had quieted down. "It appears that we will have to find a new Juliet for our theatrical performance, since our current Juliet has broken her leg."

A few gasps were heard from the students, but mostly everyone had seen Adrienne show up to school with her bright green cast and crutches.

"I will be observing your performances today, and I will pick a new Juliet. So, we will continue from where we left off yesterday: Act 2, Scene 2. Up on the stage I need Romeo, who is played by Robin, Juliet, and the Nurse, who is played by Scarlett. For this scene Juliet will be played by…" Mrs. Burden scanned the room, until her eyes landed on a certain blonde. "Sabrina."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "What?"

"You will be acting as Juliet for this scene. Since you don't have these lines memorized, you can read your lines from the book."

"Um, ok…" Sabrina said slowly, shifting through her backpack to find her copy of Romeo and Juliet. Once she had found it, Sabrina joined Puck and Scarlett on the stage.

"Good luck!" Rachel said from her seat.

"Scarlett, I need you to stand off to the side for the beginning of this scene." Mrs. Burden informed her.

Scarlett immediately obeyed, stepping to the side and smirking at Puck, who was glaring dagger at her. "Good luck, you two."

Taking his eyes away from Scarlett, Puck turned his gaze on Sabrina. She had been avoiding him all morning, so this was the first time he had seen her all day.

Sabrina's outfit of the day consisted of sweatpants, Adidas slides, and a red softball T-shirt that she had cut herself. Her stomach was slightly visible when she raised her arms, causing Puck to narrow his eyes. He would have to talk to her about that later. Her hair was braided in a French braid and hung loosely over her shoulder. All in all, she looked pretty good.

"You two may begin whenever you are ready." Mrs. Burden declared.

Only one thought ran through Sabrina's mind: _This is gonna be so awkward._

Puck: He jests at scars that never felt a wound.

Sabrina: But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.

Sabrina maintained minimal eye contact with Puck, though she knew he was trying to grab her attention. She went on and on for a few more minutes, before Puck began to speak again.

Puck: O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.

Sabrina: O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?

Mrs. Burden cleared her throat loudly. "Sabrina, try that line one more time. This time, say it with more despair."

Sabrina nodded and began again. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Excellent." Mrs. Burden applauded. "Now, Scarlett enters."

Scarlett stepped back onto the stage excitedly, completely ignoring the awkward tension between Puck and Sabrina. She smiled and stood between them, before reading her lines.

Scarlett: I hear some noises within. Dear love, adieu. Anon, good nurse. Sweet Montague, be true. Stay but a little; I will come again.

"Good. It seems as though that scene was a little… awkward?" Mrs. Burden suggested. "We will rehearse that over more tomorrow. But I have good news: we will not be performing the rest of Act 2 in the play. Those scenes are not very important, and we need to cut out a lot of minor scenes. The next scene we will start at is Act 3."

Everyone clapped in gratitude.

"Thank you for performing," Mrs. Burden said, nodding at Puck, Scarlett, and Sabrina. "I have thought about it, and I have now decided who the new Juliet will be in the play."

Everyone waited in tense silence. Most people didn't want to be Juliet, due to the massive amount of lines they would have to memorize within the month.

Sabrina glanced quickly at Adrienne before turning back to Mrs. Burden.

"The new Juliet is… Scarlett Jones!"

Scarlett's eyes widened as she looked at Puck in shock. Everyone in the room clapped loudly for her.

Puck only smirked at her, and shrugged. "Good luck memorizing all of those lines. Kissing you is gonna be a little awkward, though…"

Scarlett's shocked look soon turned to a smirk, matching Puck's. "You know Robin, I don't think I'm the right girl to be Juliet," she said lowly, so only Puck could hear her.

Puck crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh yeah? Then who would be a better… oh no."

Scarlett looked deviously up at him. "Oh, but yes."

"Don't do it Scarlett." Puck warned.

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation. It was the first time she had spoken to Puck all day.

"Mrs. Burden!" Scarlett called out, raising her arms in the air to be seen over the noisy students. Finally, the teacher's eyes landed on Scarlett.

"Yes?"

"I have to be honest; I don't think you want me to be Juliet." Scarlett said.

Mrs. Burden frowned, getting closer to the students on the stage so she could hear them better. "Why not? You definitely have the theatrical skills."

"Well, I don't really know Robin that well, and I don't feel comfortable kissing him…" Scarlett said lowly. "My parents would probably have a problem with it, now that I think about it…?"

"Oh?" Mrs. Burden raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you suggest I do?"

"I think Sabrina Grimm would be a much better Juliet. She's a great actor, plus she's best friends with Robin. I think that would make things a lot less awkward during the kissing scenes." Scarlett explained. She could practically see the frown on Puck's face.

Mrs. Burden looked thoughtful. After a moment, her eyes brightened. "You know what, Scarlett? You're absolutely right. The fact that Robin and Sabrina are good friends will help dissolve the tension during the kissing scenes. And, Sabrina is a good actor…"

Scarlett smirked. She loved when things went her way.

"I have an announcement, everyone please settle down!" Mrs. Burden voiced. "After careful consideration, I have decided that there is someone here who is more suited to play the role of Juliet!"

Everyone became quiet once again.

Sabrina was all ears. _Who will it be this time?_

"So, congratulations to our new Juliet: Sabrina Grimm!"

Sabrina froze. _This has to be a joke._

Puck stood there, gaping at Scarlett. "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Didn't I tell you that I would find a way to get you and Sabrina together? Well, this is it!" Scarlett said happily. "If anything, you should be thanking me."

Puck slapped his hand to his forehead. "Scarlett…"

_This is going to be a very long month._

**YES! All done XD**

**Do you guys like how I write out the play scenes?**

**Visual Aid-**

**Sabrina: blah blah blah**

**Puck: blah blah blah**

**Or, do you want me to go back to the way where I would just make the characters say their lines as if they're having a conversation?**

**I'm seriously trying to shorten all this Romeo & Juliet stuff. I'll be taking out a lot of scenes from the book, which means more Puck and Sabrina time, & less confusion for you all.**

**There's nothing you really need to know about the play right now, besides the fact that Romeo and Juliet are in love, their families hate each other, and they're secretly getting married at this point.**

**I thought this chapter turned out pretty decent, how about you guys? Review!**

**QotD: This is really weird & random, but what is your favorite song? If any of you have the same favorite song as me, you will get a chapter dedication! (I promise this time.) Oh, and you can't go to my bio and cheat because those songs under my "favorite songs" list are not actually my favorites… MWUAHAHA!**

**Anyways, review! Xx**

**~Anastasia**


	21. I'm Being Followed

**Guys. I have some MAJOR announcements:**

***You guys gave me over 70 reviews for the last chapter. OVER 70 REVIEWS! I currently have 639 reviews. I'm so incredibly grateful, you have no idea. Thank you all SO much.**

***I just realized that I have 113 favorites for this story, and 151 story alerts. Really, guys. Thank you.**

***I just got back from the beach, so that's why I haven't updated in awhile. **

**Well, that was it for the announcements.**

**You guys are so perfect, though. 70 REVIEWS IN THE SPAN OF TWO WEEKS? I don't deserve it at all. Thanks so much for all of your kind reviews, it means the world to me. Every time I read everyone's reviews, I smile. **

**Oh, wait! One more announcement!**

***I have to go back and fix the last chapter, because the lines I wrote out from Romeo & Juliet were incorrect. (Thanks to everyone who told me.) I'll try to fix that ASAP.**

**Last week's QotD was: what is your favorite song, and if we have the same favorite song, I agreed to give a chapter dedication. So, in order of my fav song from greatest to least, the winners are:**

**-****puckabrina-FAXfan****, with Both of Us, by B.O.B ft. Taylor Swift.**

**-****Alexandra the Leopard****, with Paradise by Coldplay**

**-****AKToad****, with Somebody that I Used To know by Gotye**

**And before I update, I have to give some shout-outs to the ladies that I've been PMing lately, and have gotten to know very well: **

**-So, shout-out to ****daughter of Athena and Apollo, ****for sending me the longest PM I have ever read in my entire life. That thing was crazy, & it totally made my day! Team Avatar! (You know which one I'm talking about.)**

**-Shout-out to ****emowriter****, for being my craziest and psychotic (in a good way), Fanfiction friend! I'm slightly confused as to why your mom was sending death threats through your window… And yes, I will help you stuff your brother into a closet!**

**Oh yeah, and shout-out to ****Crystal's Full Moon****, for being my personal stalker. I'll put you in my bio after I type up this chapter. Hehehe… XD**

**Welcome my newest reviewers: ****Marauder Marie****, ****Strawberrygirl****, ****GravityOnEarth****, and ****Scarlett O'Awesome.**

**HannaBananaTwinny**** was the 600****th**** reviewer! Yay! ^^ Thank you!**

**This chapter is for my winners, ****puckabrina-FAXfan****, ****Alexandra the Leopard****, and ****AKToad****. Great job guys, and thanks! :D**

**I think that's the most announcements/shout-outs I've ever given! Whoa. Anyways, here's your chapter.**

**I thought of this chapter in a dream last night, by the way. You won't be expecting what's going to happen…**

**~Chapter 21**

Sabrina's head continued to spin as her fellow peers cheered for her from below the stage.

The only thing she could think was: _I'm going to be Juliet. I have to kiss Puck. _

She could feel Puck's eyes on her, as well as everyone else's.

Sabrina smiled, putting on a fake look of shock, and excitement. There was no need to be rude about it, no matter how unhappy she was. "Wow! This is… great! Thank you."

Mrs. Burden nodded in approval. "Practice is over for today, everyone! Make sure to come back tomorrow, we'll be practicing the kissing scenes!"

Puck narrowed his eyes.

Sabrina looked as though she would be sick.

"T-tomorrow?" Puck stuttered. "Why are we practicing the kissing scenes tomorrow, of all days?"

Mrs. Burden shrugged. "We've put the kissing scenes off for about a week now. I think it's about time we get them over with. I know it may be awkward, but it has to be done."

Sabrina nodded and began filing out of the theatre with the rest of the students. She didn't bother to find Adrienne or Rachel: she wasn't exactly in the mood to make conversation.

Sabrina left the school as fast as she could, walking quickly up the street and away from the building. Who cares if Puck didn't approve of her walking home alone? He would probably be too busy on the bus with his friends to notice she had gone.

She continued walking up the sidewalk, letting the news sink in.

_I am Juliet. I have to memorize a thousand lines of scripts, and I have to kiss Puck._

How could she possibly kiss Puck, especially after he had kissed her last night? It would be more than awkward, to say the least.

_Why did he even kiss me last night?_ Sabrina wondered. _Does he like me?_

He probably did like her. But then again, who knew? Before kissing her, he had claimed that "there was something he was confused about." What had that meant?

_Do I have feelings for Puck?_

"Of course I have feelings for Puck! Stupid teenage drama that I can't figure out!" Sabrina exclaimed aloud, kicking at the sidewalk.

Puck was definitely a mystery.

Sabrina looked both ways before heading across the street. Surprisingly, there were no cars on the street, except for a red pickup truck driving in her direction.

She pulled her jacket up and zipped it halfway, moving her hair out of the way so it laid across her shoulders. The snow had long gone, but it was still early March, so it was windy.

_My birthdays in four days,_ Sabrina randomly thought.

She knew that Daphne was throwing her a surprise party, thanks to Puck and his big mouth. To be honest, Sabrina didn't really want a big birthday party. She just wanted to hang out with her family and eat cake. She also wanted an iPhone.

"Puck just better buy me an iPhone," she said aloud. "He can definitely afford it."

The low sound of a motor could be heard behind Sabrina. She turned around to find the same red pickup truck from moments before getting closer.

_Why did it take five minutes for that truck to get down the street?_

"I am _way_ too paranoid," Sabrina muttered. "And I'm also talking to myself."

Sabrina decided to slow down and wait for the red truck to pass before crossing onto another street, but the truck never passed her.

A moment later Sabrina turned around to find that the truck was only a few feet behind her, creeping slowly along.

_What the…? Why won't they just drive past me already?_

Sabrina continued walking for another minute before turning around again. The car was still a few feet behind her, slowly driving next to her. She tried to look into the window, in hopes of seeing the driver, but the windows were tinted.

"Okay, this is getting creepy." Sabrina said.

The car continued to follow her.

Sabrina began to panic. "Oh my gosh, I'm being followed. Why am I being followed?" She breathed in and out, trying to keep a level head.

_It's no big deal. I can easily defend myself. _

The blond began to calm down, until she heard the laughter of multiple people from the car. They were all men.

They probably hadn't meant for her to hear them, but she assumed one of their windows was down.

"I can't take down four or five grown men," Sabrina whispered to herself. "Why does this stuff always happen to me?"

She began to quicken her pace, but the car only sped up with her.

Sabrina immediately did the first thing that came to mind: she pulled out her phone, dialing Puck's number quickly. No one answered.

_Puck, please answer your phone. _

She called again. After three long rings, he answered.

"Hello?" The noise of other kids talking loudly could be heard through the phone. He was on the bus.

_Why did he choose today, of all days, to take the bus?_

"Puck?" Sabrina nearly whispered. She pulled her jacket hood up over her head.

"Grimm? How come I don't see you on the bus?"

"It's because I'm not on the bus. I decided to walk home." Sabrina said anxiously.

"You know I don't like you walking home alone-"

"I know," Sabrina said quickly, cutting him off. "Puck, I'm being followed.

A moment of silence. "Followed? What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Sabrina exclaimed, taking a peek behind her. The truck was still slowly trailing her. "There is a truck, and it's been following me for the last ten minutes. I need you here. Now."

"Okay, I'm getting off at whatever stop comes next," Puck said, his voice surprisingly calm. "How many times have you looked at the truck since it started following you?"

"I don't know, like four or five times?"

"Don't look at them again." Puck said sternly. "Do they know that you're talking on the phone?"

"I don't think so," Sabrina said hoarsely. "My hood is covering my phone."

"Good. Keep talking to me, but don't make it obvious. What street are you on?" Puck asked hurriedly.

"Um… I don't know. I think I'm just wondering around some empty part of town." Sabrina said. She was becoming anxious. Where were all the other civilians who lived in Ferryport Landing? Where were all the other cars?

Sabrina could hear the sound of running feet. She assumed that Puck had gotten off the bus, and was trying to find her.

"Sabrina, I can't fly to you."

"What? Why not?" She questioned.

_What do these men want from me?_

"If I fly, I won't have any signal on my phone, and I won't be able to talk to you," Puck explained. He sounded barely out of breath. "Describe your surroundings."

Sabrina looked around, without turning behind herself. She knew the truck was still following her, but now from a distance.

"Um… I see a bunch of houses, and they all look the same. I think I've been here once or twice before."

"Okay… Anything else?"

"Yeah, there's a park up ahead of me… wait, Puck!" Sabrina exclaimed, walking slightly faster.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm at the park where we fought off Jack the Giant Killer all those years ago! Do you remember?"

"I know exactly where you are, but I won't make it there in time if I walk. I have to fly, which means I have to get off the phone with you. The truck is still following you, right?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina said. "I'm almost at the park. What do I do?"

"As soon as you get to the park, put your phone in your pocket and run as fast as you can." Puck ordered. "Whoevers in the car will most likely get out and run after you, but you can probably outrun them if you get a head start."

"And if they capture me?" Sabrina said hesitantly.

_What if they do outrun me? I can't take on a pack of four men by myself._

"They won't."

"Look, Puck, in case this is the end-" Sabrina said.

"Have you lost your mind? This is not the end!" Puck said, his tone angry. "Don't give me your sappy goodbyes, I don't wanna hear it."

"Alright whatever, but I just wanted to say… thanks. For everything," Sabrina said earnestly. "I guess you're right: I probably wouldn't be here without you."

Puck was silent for a moment. "Didn't I just tell you not to give me your sappy goodbyes? After I save you you'll regret ever saying them. Are you at the park yet?"

"Yeah, I am." Sabrina whispered. "Do I run now?"

"As fast as you can. See you in a minute."

Sabrina ended the call, tucking her phone in her pocket. As soon as her feet touched the grass, she dropped her backpack and began to run down the park pathway as fast as she could. She could hear the sound of cars doors slamming, and the shouts of the men. Soon, their heavy footsteps could be heard behind her.

This urged Sabrina to run faster, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

_Thank God I'm a track runner._

Soon enough, there was only the sound of two pairs of footsteps running after her, getting closer and closer. The other two men must have given up somewhere along the way.

Soon, Sabrina began to tire out, and her pace slowed. She began to panic.

Suddenly, the path she was running on stretched out into a forest. Sabrina continued to run, climbing over tree stumps and ducking branches. The men continued to run after her.

"There's no point in running, we can see you're getting tired!" One of the men shouted. By the sound of his voice, she could tell they were getting closer.

Sabrina didn't bother responding.

She continued running blindly, swatting at low-hanging tree branches. It felt like forever.

_Where in the world is Puck?_

Suddenly, Sabrina crashed into something hard. She stumbled, but a hand grabbed her arm tightly before she could fall.

Sabrina looked up into the eyes of her savior: Puck.

"Ya miss me, Grimm?" Puck asked teasingly.

"You have no idea," Sabrina muttered.

Puck's eyes turned hard when he saw the two men emerge from the bushes a moment later. Sabrina turned to them as well.

They looked to be in their early to mid-twenties, which explained why they could manage to keep up with Sabrina. Sabrina had never seen them before.

"Who are you?" One of the men asked, looking suspiciously at Puck.

"Well, I'd say I was your worst nightmare, but that's a bit cliché, don't ya think?" Puck questioned. Sabrina could tell he was getting madder and madder by the second.

The men studied Puck for a moment, before one of them pulled something out from behind their back: a steel baseball bat.

"Puck…" Sabrina warned.

Puck smiled gently in her direction. "I got this, okay? Give me two minutes with these guys."

Sabrina nodded, warily heading through the forest area, until she came to a small park bench. She sat down, covering her ears with her hands.

She had no idea what was going on, and she didn't want to know. She just hoped that Puck wouldn't hurt them as badly as he had hurt Mark.

But one thing was for sure: Puck would win.

The two minutes seemed to take twenty, but as promised, Puck emerged from the forest area, searching around until his eyes landed on Sabrina. He had no cuts or bruises, and nothing was bleeding. Though, his shirt was _slightly _wrinkled, and he was breathing heavily.

Sabrina stood up. "Are you ok?"

Puck headed over to her. "That's a stupid question; of course I'm ok. Are you ok?"

Sabrina nodded. "I'm fine."

"Where's your backpack?" Puck asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"I left it at the park entrance," Sabrina said slowly, her head spinning.

"We should probably go get it, then."

"Yeah…"

The two walked back through the forest, and back to the other side of the park. Sabrina saw no sign of the four men she had encountered only moments before.

"You didn't kill them, did you?" Sabrina whispered.

Puck shook his head. "Of course I didn't kill them. I barely had to do anything. All I did was knock them out with their own baseball bat. The other two guys went running after they saw what I did to their friends."

"Oh… so, where are they now?"

Puck shrugged. "Somewhere in the forest, unconscious. Hopefully they won't mess with you again."

Sabrina grabbed her backpack off the ground, in the same place she had left it.

"You want me to fly you home?" Puck offered.

"No thanks," she said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I'm feeling kind of light-headed from all that running."

"So, we're walking all the way home?" Puck asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yup."

"Great."

The two walked along in silence, until Sabrina abruptly stopped, causing Puck to stop beside her.

"Puck, thank you so much. If you hadn't come…" Sabrina faltered.

Puck cringed. "Let's not think about what would have happened if I hadn't come, ok? I'm just glad that you're safe."

Sabrina agreed, and the two kept walking.

"Why did you walk home alone?" Puck asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I just had a lot to think about."

Puck rolled his eyes. "In other words, you were thinking about our kiss from yesterday, and the fact that you're Juliet now."

"Yeah, pretty much…"

Puck made no further move to finish the conversation, so the two stayed in silence.

"Puck…"

"Huh?" He asked, stopping to face her.

Sabrina bit down on her lip. "What did our kiss from last night mean?"

She covered her hand with her mouth as soon as the words were spoken.

Puck paused for a moment. "I kissed you because I wanted to see if there was anything between us."

"Oh? Is there?" Sabrina asked quickly. "I mean, is there something between us?"

Puck smirked. "I kissed you, you kissed me back. That has to count for something."

Sabrina turned red. "Whatever."

Puck laughed at her. "You're blushing."

"Ugh! I know."

Seeing how uncomfortable she was, Puck changed the subject- though a small smirk was still hidden on his face. "You're lucky I was around to protect you, ya know?"

Sabrina sighed. "Yeah, I know. But admit it: I could have taken one of those guys on my own."

"You probably could have."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Probably?"

"Okay, you definitely could have," Puck admitted.

"That's what I thought."

**So, that's it for this chapter! The title for this chapter pretty much gave it away.**

**I know, it had nothing to do with Romeo & Juliet, or anything else, for that matter. But like I said, I had a dream about this entire chapter, and it was really great in my head, so I had to type it out.**

**No QotD today!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review! **

**~Anastasia**


	22. Shut Up & Kiss Me

**Wow, I'm proud of myself! This is a pretty quick update!**

**I'm really excited to write this chapter, so I'll respond to some anonymous reviews, and then I'll get right into it!**

**Krystynn nsi: Ahh! Well I'm glad you found the chapter eventually. I'll try to make the next chapter longer- thanks for reviewing! ^^**

**GravityOnEarth: I'm always too lazy to login, LOL. Haha yes, Puckabrina feelings! Thanks for your review!**

**Shilpsicles: Right, I'll remember to keep Puck that way. Thanks. I'm really trying to take this story nice and slow, but not too slow. Thanks again! **

**Layna: Of course I'm going to write more! Hehehe, thanks so much! :D**

**Guest: Yes, what would we all do with protective Puck? He'S just too adorable. Thanks! xx**

**PenguinLoverGurl: Ahh, thanks for noticing! I'll go back and fix that right away! "STUPID KINDLE! DON'T PRESS THE 'POST' BUTTON!" I couldn't stop laughing! xD**

**EvalnScotland: Thank you for reviewing in all capital letters! Haha, it makes me feel special. **

**Weeping Lilac: The bad guys were just fillers: you'll never see them in this story again. Hehe. XD Don't we all wish we had a "steroid-inducing-mega-cute-faery-king"? I know I sure do! Yes, I agree 100%. Tell me when you find a bodyguard that works as well as Puck! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest (Dream-Of-Being-Me): Thanks so much! Here's your update! ^ ^**

**Guest: Does anyone else notice that I've responded to three anonymous reviewers under the name of "Guest"? Haha, I hope you guys will be able to tell each other apart! Thanks for reviewing. **

**Guest (Arieh): You are officially my fourth anonymous reviewer whose name is "Guest". Congratulations! Awh, I'm glad I made you excited! Here is your chapter, I hope you likey!**

**Mini: Yes, that was quite the scary chapter. Well, at least as scary as a story like this can get. :P I'm updating now! Thanks so much!**

**Guest: You are my fifth anonymous reviewer who goes by the name of "Guest". I really hope you can tell which review response is yours! Thanks for being the 600****th**** reviewer!**

**Well, that's it for anonymous review responses.**

***Now, before I update I wanted to explain the previous chapter, where Sabrina was being followed. It was pretty much a filler chapter. I wanted to get out of the world of Romeo & Juliet for a minute. Plus I had a dream about all the events that I wrote about last chapter, which is the main reason why I put it on Fanfiction. The men that appeared in the last chapter will never show up again. Got it?**

**Shall I update now? I think I shall.**

**~Chapter 22**

"Hey Sabrina!"

Sabrina smiled and walked over to Rachel, who was waiting for her at the entrance to the school building.

It was a cloudy/rainy sort of day, and it seemed as though no one was in a good mood as all the students headed off to their respective classes.

"Today is such a busy day." Sabrina said sullenly as she met up with her friend. The two walked into the school together.

"Why?" Rachel questioned. The brunette seemed to be in a positive mood, despite the weather.

"Well, let's see…" Sabrina said, counting off on her fingers. "I have a math quiz first period, I have to present my English project sixth period, I have a bio lab due seventh period, and I'm pretty sure we have a History test today."

"The History test is tomorrow," Rachel said, heading over to her locker. After putting in her locker combo, she began shoving books into the small space, not caring that her locker looked a mess. "The math quiz is easy, I took it yesterday. Who's your bio partner?"

"Lara," Sabrina said, tapping her fingers impatiently against the lockers.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Lara's a genius, you'll be fine. And if you make yourself unnoticeable in English, then you won't have to present the project today. But you will have to present it tomorrow."

"Its fine, I'll just present it today," Sabrina muttered. "Might as well get it over with."

"Good idea. Oh, and you have to kiss Robin today during play practice," Rachel informed her friend, waggling her eyebrows.

"I almost forgot until you reminded me," Sabrina said, playfully glaring at her friend.

The two girls made their way over to Sabrina's locker. Unlike Rachel, Sabrina was taking all of her books _out_ of her locker, rather than putting them in.

Rachel looked around the hallway at the sullen students. "Is it just me, or is everyone depressed today?"

"Maybe you're just too happy?" Sabrina questioned jokingly, slamming her locker door shut.

Rachel shrugged. "I take that as a compliment. Well, this is where we must part ways…"

"Um, yeah."

"Adieu my love, adieu!" Rachel said dramatically, stretching out her arms in front of her for dramatic effect. Then, she raced down the hallway, turning around once to stick her tongue out at Sabrina.

"That girl has officially lost her mind," Sabrina muttered. She picked up her backpack and headed off to first period, much to her dismay.

The rest of the day was long and very busy, to say the least. The only good thing was that Sabrina was positive she had gotten an A on the math quiz.

So, when the final bell rang, signaling that the day was over, Sabrina was the first student out of her classroom. She immediately raced down the stairs and headed towards the theatre. When she reached the doors to the theatre entrance she stopped, not bothering to open them yet. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the task ahead.

_Okay, today I'm kissing Puck in front of 70 kids,_ Sabrina thought, breathing in and out deeply. _No big deal. I can do this. If I can kill a jabberwocky, then I can definitely do this. No big deal at all._

"Sabrina, what are you doing?"

Sabrina swiveled around at the voice, to find none other than Puck standing behind her, a confused look on his face.

"I'm meditating, duh." She stated, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"May I ask why you're meditating?" He asked slowly.

"No." Sabrina turned around, signaling that their conversation was over. She pushed open the doors to the theatre and found Jeff sitting at a seat up front. She immediately raced over to him.

"Yo," he said, nodding his head at her.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, taking a seat next to him. Soon enough, the rest of her friends came in, taking seats around Sabrina and Jeff.

After a few more minutes of students filing into the large theatre, Mrs. Burden clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"We have a lot that we need to work on today, so we need to get started as soon as possible. I have to work with Lara individually on her narrating, while the students who play Benvolio, Mercutio, and the extras go up on the stage and rehearse Act 3, Scene 1. The rest of you can practice your lines with friends, or alone. Then we will go back even further to Act 1, Scene 5, and practice the kissing scenes that were postponed from last week. Everyone in this room should be doing something." Mrs. Burden explained.

Sabrina shook her head. _This woman is so unorganized._

Sabrina grabbed her copy of Romeo and Juliet out of her backpack before turning to Adrienne. "Help me."

"With?"

"Memorizing all of these lines," Sabrina said, placing her head in her hands. "This is so hard! I can't memorize all of these lines in less than a month!"

Adrienne shrugged. "It's not like you have any other choice. Besides, we're doing the condensed version of Romeo and Juliet, so you don't have to memorize as many lines as you think. Trust me, you'll be fine. Just make sure that you memorize a few lines every night."

"This is so much work!" Sabrina complained.

"Then get Robin to help you memorize some of your lines," Adrienne offered. "After all, he is Romeo. And you're Juliet." Sabrina didn't miss the smirk on her friend's face.

"I know that! Ugh. This next month is going to be the longest month of my life."

"You'll be fine." Adrienne assured her. "But seriously, you should get Robin to help you. It seems like he has no problem with memorizing his lines. Plus, his Shakespeare talk sounds really realistic- almost as if he was alive back in those days."

Sabrina cracked a smile. Adrienne had no idea how correct her last statement had been.

"Anyway, how's your leg feeling?" Sabrina questioned, looking at the bright green cast on her friend's leg.

"A lot better than yesterday. I can barely feel it now," Adrienne said excitedly.

"That's good. How about you pretend to break your other leg so I won't have to kiss Robin in front of everyone?" Sabrina said hopefully.

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Not funny. Have fun kissing him, though. Don't sneeze on him."

Adrienne and Sabrina both cringed as they remembered the embarrassing memory from the prior week. When Adrienne had gone to kiss Puck she had somehow managed to sneeze on his face, which had postponed the kissing scene.

"I hope I sneeze on him. Then I won't have to kiss him," Sabrina muttered.

"What's wrong with kissing him? I thought you guys were finally friends." Adrienne said.

"Maybe it's the fact that I have to kiss him in front of everyone in this theatre? Or maybe it's because I still find it slightly awkward to be near him since he kissed me the other night," Sabrina said.

"Oh, right! Ha, I remember that now! Well, fingers crossed?"

Sabrina scowled at the grin on her friend's face, before attempting to memorize a few of her lines before it was time to kiss Puck.

Forty minutes later, Sabrina was about to start memorizing lines for a new scene, when Mrs. Burden called for everyone's attention. This was the moment that Sabrina had been dreading: the kiss.

"Ok, everyone please take out your book and turn to page 57. Robin and Sabrina, please go up to the stage."

"You can do this, 'Brina!" Rachel quietly cheered.

Sabrina hesitantly stood up and made her way to the stage, Puck not too far behind. She could feel everyone's eyes on her back.

Puck and Sabrina stood across from each other on the stage. Sabrina didn't fail to notice that the entire room had become uncomfortably silent.

"You're scared." Puck whispered in her ear. It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?" Sabrina whispered back.

"No," Puck admitted. "Only I can tell."

"Good."

"Be honest. Are you more scared of kissing me, or the fact that you have to kiss me in front of all these people?" Puck asked.

The question made sense, and Puck had every right to ask it.

"Does it matter?" Sabrina asked quietly.

Puck nodded. "It does to me."

"Fine. I'm more scared of the fact that I have to kiss you, then the fact that I have to do it in front of crowd." Sabrina admitted.

Puck smirked. "Oh? And why is that?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Sabrina huffed.

"Okay, this is how we're going to do it," Mrs. Burden interrupted. "We will start from the part where Romeo takes Juliet's hand in his. You can start whenever you're ready. The kissing scenes should last about three seconds each."

The room was deadly silent, as Puck took Sabrina's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Sabrina could faintly hear Rachel and Adrienne swooning.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Puck said smoothly, his voice sounding sincere as he looked directly into Sabrina's eyes.

_Oh goodness. I'm about to start swooning like Rachel and Adrienne!_

Sabrina took a step closer to Puck. _Two can play at this game._ She put on her best look of utter sincerity, and began to read:

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Wait!" Sabrina exclaimed, before Puck could say his next lines. "I'm confused. What do the lines that I just said mean?"

Puck looked at her in confusion, as Mrs. Burden looked back in the book for a reference. "Good question, Sabrina! Juliet is basically saying that Romeo does not give himself enough credit: by holding her hand, he is showing that he is in fact, devoted to her. She then compares their hand holding to a kiss. Understand now?"

Sabrina nodded. "Thank you."

Puck gave one more wary glance in Sabrina's direction, before speaking his lines:

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Sabrina continued. "Wait!" She then said again. "What does the line that I just said mean?"

Puck scowled, while Mrs. Burden looked down at her book to find the quote.

"I know you're stalling." Puck whispered in her ear.

Sabrina looked up at him innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, Grimm. You can try that stuff on your friends, but it doesn't work on a 4,000 year-old Everafter. I know you're only asking these questions so you won't have to kiss me. Either way, you're gonna have to do it eventually."

Sabrina shrugged.

"This isn't the Sabrina that I'm used to," Puck admitted quietly.

Sabrina looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, usually Sabrina Grimm wouldn't let small obstacles get in her way. But now you're so scared to kiss me that you're making up weak excuses, just so you can stall?" Puck questioned. "That's a new all time low."

"Shut up, Puck." Sabrina hissed angrily.

"You're mad because it's true." Puck said simply.

"It's not true." She whispered.

"Then let me kiss you." Puck's green eyes were playful, as was the smirk on his lips.

Sabrina then turned to Mrs. Burden, before glancing a final time in Puck's direction. "Never mind, Mrs. Burden. I figured out what the quote means."

She could see Puck's smirk only growing out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, good." Mrs. Burden said. "You can continue."

Puck continued to look at Sabrina as he said his lines, a knowing look in his eyes. He took a step towards her again, so they were less than a foot apart. "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Sabrina looked up at Puck, but continued reciting her lines. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

_This is it,_ Sabrina thought. She couldn't help but think about where this would leave them in their relationship. Would it be awkward afterwards? Would they manage to stay friends? She took a small step closer to him, so their bodies were practically touching.

Puck looked intently down at her. He seemed to be trying to figure out what was running through her head at the moment.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," Puck said quietly. He gently moved his hand to her cheek, where he placed a stray strand of her hair back behind her ear.

All the girls in the audience gasped, though Puck kept his eye's locked on Sabrina.

Sabrina began to feel light-headed, and she felt as though her knees were about to give out beneath her.

Puck brought his face down closer to Sabrina's, until his lips were almost touching hers. Before kissing her though, he stopped midway, and chuckled quietly so no one else could hear except for Sabrina.

"You're swooning, Grimm."

"Shut up and kiss me already," Sabrina whispered.

Puck only smiled, his hand still cupping her face, before connecting his lips to hers. Sabrina would have probably fallen from shock if Puck's other hand hadn't been firmly placed around her waist.

After three seconds, they parted.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Puck whispered. He seemed to be in shock as well, though it was hardly noticeable.

Just in time, Sabrina remembered that their little performance wasn't over yet. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from my lips?" Puck continued. "O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

And without another word, Puck kissed Sabrina again. She wound her arms around his neck, leaning up towards him. After another three seconds, they broke apart.

"Excellent job, you two!" Mrs. Burden applauded. "That was absolutely perfect. That is exactly how you should do it on opening night."

The students in the theatre began to applaud, and she turned bright red. For a moment, she had forgotten that they were all in the room.

"That's it for today, you can all pack up and head home now," Mrs. Burden said. "Excellent job again, Robin and Sabrina."

"Wow," Sabrina mumbled. "Well, that was…"

"Yeah."

The two continued to stand on the stage as the students filed out of the theatre.

"This doesn't change anything between us, right?" Sabrina questioned. "I mean… yea."

Puck shook his head. "Nope. Doesn't change a thing. Friends?"

Sabrina sighed. "Yea. _Friends._"

**That's it! **

**Review & tell me what you thought!**

**700****th**** reviewer gets a shout-out.**

**I have a feeling that you guys are REALLY gonna like chapter 24. **

**~Anastasia**


	23. Happy Early Birthday

**Hellooooooooooo. **

**Why are you guys so amazing? I GOT 80 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER. That's seriously insane. And on the chapter before that, I got 70 reviews! And I got 70 reviews on the chapter before that one, too! Words cannot even begin to describe how grateful I am. Thank you all SO much. **

**ALSO, I just realized something. I won't be able to enter this story in Elligoat's, "Best Sisters Grimm story of 2012" challenge! You have to have a story that was written in 2012, and I started this story in 2011. But this is the crazy part: I UPLOADED THIS STORY ONTO FANFICTION THE DAY BEFORE NEW YEARS. Which means that if I had waited twenty-four hours, I would've been able to compete in the competition. But who knows? Maybe she'll make an exception. **

**Did you guys see the new Batman movie? If you didn't, GO SEE IT NOW. Not right now, but you know what I mean. :P It was amazing. And I cried. Multiple times. Did anyone else cry when they saw it? **

**LASTLY, a bunch of people on FF told me that there's a Sisters Grimm MOVIE? Is that true? I really hope it is.**

**Thank you to my 700****th**** reviewer, ****harrypotterpal****! You're the bestest! ^^**

**After I upload this chapter, I'm gonna go back and edit all my previous chapters for spelling/grammatical errors, (AND WHEN I SAID THAT PUCK AND SABRINA HAVE CARS. THAT WAS SUCH A LIE.) **

**That's it. Yeah…If you read this pointless A/N, put my name somewhere in your review! (Anastasia, Anni, Annie, Anne…)**

**I'M BRINGING SCARLETT BACK INTO THIS CHAPTER! Whoot, whoot! Admit it, guys: now that you know she's not evil, you all like Scarlett now. I remember at like, chapter ten, everybody hated her. **

**~Chapter 23**

"And then Juliet says…?"

"Shall I speak ill of him that is my husband?" Sabrina responded in a bored tone.

"Yup. I think you're really getting the hang of this!" Adrienne said excitedly.

Sabrina sighed, plopping down on her bed. "I sure hope so."

Sabrina had spent the last three days of her life studying her lines for the play practically non-stop. She had memorized all of the lines that were necessary, and was now trying to embed next week's script into her memory.

"This is too much work," Sabrina complained, hanging her head upside down from her bed. Her long, blonde hair reached the floor.

"Then why can't we take a break?" Adrienne whined. "I'm so hungry."

"There's no time for breaks," Sabrina said sternly. "I need to memorize these lines like the back of my hand."

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you do that. I'm just gonna go to the kitchen, and…" Adrienne was out the door and racing down the steps before Sabrina could protest.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, lifting her head up. "Why is it so hard being Juliet in this stupid play?"

"Aw. Is Sabrina Grimm having a bad day?"

Sabrina turned to the door to find none other than Puck standing there, arms crossed over his chest and signature smirk on his face.

"No."

"Then why are you talking to yourself?" he asked.

"I always talk to myself," Sabrina muttered. "Now get out. I'm trying to concentrate."

This only encouraged Puck more. He stepped further into her bedroom, despite Sabrina's glares.

"Concentrate on what?"

"My lines for Romeo and Juliet," Sabrina responded.

"Oh."

"Where's the rest of the family? It's strangely quiet around here…" Sabrina observed.

"I don't know, some campaign speech for Charming? They left right before we got home from school," Puck responded.

"Oh. So, is there any particular reason why you're trying to start a conversation with me?" Sabrina asked, acting as though she wasn't interested. Puck could see right through it.

He smirked. "No. Why? Did you want me to have a reason for starting a conversation with you?"

"No," Sabrina said stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, that smirk still on his face. "You look disappointed. Is there something that you're expecting me to say?"

_Yes, _Sabrina thought. _I'm waiting for you to confess your feelings for me so we can stop being all awkward around each other._

"Nope. Not at all," Sabrina responded coolly.

Puck looked slightly miffed, but the expression was soon replaced by his usual, cocky smile. "Good."

"You guys have no food!" Adrienne announced, walking back into Sabrina's bedroom. She glanced sideways at Puck. "Oh, hey Robin!"

"Adrienne?" Puck asked in confusion. "When did you get here?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "She took the bus home with us!"

"Oh. Whoops."

Sabrina swiftly grabbed one of the pillows off of her bed and chucked it at Puck's face. He managed to catch it just in time, before tossing it back in her direction.

"Well, it was great talking to ya, Robin," Sabrina stated. "Now get out!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going," he said, putting his hands up in defense. "I think I'm gonna order some pizza, though. I have a friend coming over in a little bit."

"Oh," Sabrina said distractedly, sorting through her Romeo and Juliet notecards. "Who?"

"Scarlett."

That drew the attention of both Sabrina and Adrienne.

"May I ask why?" Sabrina questioned.

"No, you may not."

Adrienne gave the two a knowing look.

"Just kidding," he said quickly, after suffering from Sabrina's scrutinizing glare. "She's helping me study my lines for the play."

"Oh."

The sound of the doorbell made Adrienne jump. "I think Scarlett's here."

Without another word, Puck headed down the stairs.

Sabrina breathed in a sigh of relief. "That was…"

"Awkward? Weird? Strange?" Adrienne concluded.

"All of the above."

Adrienne snickered. "You guys _so _like each other."

…

Puck ran down the stairs and opened the front door widely. As expected, Scarlett was on the other side of the door, running her fingers through her short brown hair.

"Hi Robin!"

"Hey." Puck closed the door behind the brunette before taking a seat across from her on the couch.

"So," Scarlett said, shifting through her purse. Finally she pulled out her cell phone. "I know you didn't invite me over to help you with memorizing your lines for the play."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You need more relationship advice, don't you?" Scarlett smirked. "Didn't I tell you that I was always right?"

Puck glared at her, shifting in his seat.

"Aw!" Scarlett exclaimed. "You really do care about this girl! That's so sweet."

Puck continued to glare at her.

"I don't see what the problem is," she said with a shrug, not withering under his stern gaze. "You guys are practically dating."

"Not really… actually, not at all."

"Well you guys would be if you just quit being a big baby and asked her out already!" she exclaimed. "You guys are impossible to work with."

"I don't see how that's my fault."

"You know what?" Scarlett responded to her own question by grabbing Puck's arm and heading for the stairs. She pointed to the top of the staircase. "Do it."

"Do what?"

"Go up there and tell her you're madly in love with her!" Scarlett urged, practically pushing him up the stairs.

Puck stood his ground, not budging an inch when Scarlett pushed him. "I'm not in love with her!"

Scarlett paused in her attempts to push the fairy up the stairs. "But you have feelings for her, right?"

Puck didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said victoriously. "Wait, is Sabrina even home?"

"No," Puck lied smoothly. "She went out somewhere with her friend."

"Ugh." Scarlett headed back to the living room, plopping down onto the couch. "So, now we need a plan."

"A plan for…?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

She gave him a skeptical look. "A plan for you and Sabrina to start dating! Duh!"

"You can come up with a plan, but I'm not promising that I'll use it."

"Whatever. So, tomorrow is Sabrina'a birthday, right?"

"You told me awhile ago. I've just been counting down the days." Scarlett replied simply.

Puck looked at her strangely for a few seconds. "That's weird. You counted down the days until her birthday?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly, "And don't act like you haven't been counting down the days either, because I know you have."

Puck didn't respond.

"That's what I thought. So since her surprise party is tomorrow night, that's when you're gonna do it." Scarlett said, rubbing her hands together deviously.

Puck stared at her. "You're strange."

She glared at him. "Anyway, tomorrow night, confess your love for her in front of everyone!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Why, are you scared?" Scarlett teased.

"Of course not. But she'll get freaked out and feel like she has to say yes to me because everyone's watching," Puck explained.

"Okay, then." Scarlett said. "Then… I don't know. Profess your love for her when you two are alone? That's the only other option."

"Here's an idea: how about you let me "confess my feelings for her" when I want to?" Puck said.

"That's a stupid idea," Scarlett said stubbornly. "If you don't do it tomorrow then you'll probably never do it!"

"Yes I will."

"No you won't. You can hardly confess to me that you have feelings for her in the first place!" Scarlett urged.

Puck sighed.

A smirk grew across her face. "Do it."

Puck looked up. "Do what?"

"Admit that you like her."

"Now?" Puck asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Right now."

"I hate you," he said, glaring at the obviously happy teen in front of him.

Scarlett smiled deviously. "What are friends for? Now, admit that you like her. If you can't admit it to me, then how will you ever admit it to Sabrina?"

"Talking to you about this stuff is weird," Puck said. "Admitting my feelings to Grimm will be much easier."

"Okay, fine." Scarlett said. "Then ask her out when you want to ask her out."

"That was my original plan,, whether you'd agree to it or not."

Scarlett glowered at him. "Then what was the point of me coming over?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who invited yourself over."

…

"Okay, I'm done with Shakespeare for the day!" Sabrina announced, jumping off her bed. Two more long hours of studying had passed, and she was exhausted.

"Yes! Finally!" Adrienne said excitedly, tossing the Shakespeare notecards she had been holding variously around the room. "But I'm still hungry."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'll go get food. I'm pretty sure Robin has a secret stash of chips somewhere…"

"Didn't he say he was gonna order pizza? Just go get some." Adrienne said, shooing her friend out of the bedroom. "And hurry!"

Sabrina begrudgingly headed to the kitchen, but there was no food in sight.

"Puck!" She called out. "You better not have eaten all the pizza!"

"I didn't order any pizza!" Puck responded from the living room.

Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest, heading over in his direction. As usual, he was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Sabrina had no idea how he managed to have a 6-pack when all he did all day was lay around. Scarlett was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Scarlett? And why didn't you order any food?"

"Scarlett went home five minutes ago, and I don't know. I'm just not hungry." Puck said with a shrug, returning his attention back to the TV screen.

Sabrina glanced worriedly at him, before cautiously putting the back of her hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked slowly.s

"Making sure you don't have a fever."

"Why?" he asked.

"You just said you weren't hungry." Sabrina stated, her hand still on his forehead. "Are you sure you're not getting sick or something?"

Puck chuckled, gently removing her hand from his forehead and holding it in his own. "I'm fine, I swear. I just have some stuff to think about."

Sabrina's eyes widened as she glanced down at their intertwined fingers. "W-what kind of stuff?"

Puck shrugged. "It's hard to explain."

Sabrina slowly removed her hand from his and sat beside him on the couch. "You know my birthdays tomorrow, right?"

"Right…"

"And you know I want an IPhone, right?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm not buying you an IPhone, Grimm. I just don't have that kind of money."

Sabrina gawked at him. "Are you serious? Your mom is like, a multi billionaire! Your family is loaded with cash!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't give any of that money to me. She doesn't trust me." Puck's voice held slight disdain for his mother.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Do we have any food? Because me and Adrienne need food. Like, now." Sabrina said, her tone serious.

"The Old Lady hasn't gone food shopping in a week, so no." Puck replied. "But there's a bag of chips on top of the fridge."

"Thanks," Sabrina said in a rush, heading off to the kitchen. She grabbed the chips and began heading upstairs.

"Oh, and Sabrina?" Puck called out, before she could make it up the steps.

She stopped short, turning towards him. "Yeah?"

"Happy early birthday."

**Well, that's it. Sorry that this chapter was kinda boring. I had to write it, though. PLEASE REMEMBER THAT SABRINA KNOWS ABOUT THE SURPRISE PARTY DAPHNE IS THROWING FOR HER. (Puck told her a few chapters ago, remember?)**

**Next chapter is gonna be fun. **

**QotD: What good books are you guys reading lately? **

**I just finished reading Between Shades of Gray. **

**Oh, and I have an announcement in the next chapter that only a few people already know about…**

**`And FINALLY, I'm working on a new SG story when I finish writing TEG. Yay! ^^**

**Read&Review! xx**

**~Anastasia**


	24. Happy Birthday, Grimm

**HI guys!**

**Okay so I have good news, and I have bad news.**

**The good news: This is finally chapter 24! Yay! And you know what that means! Just kidding, you couldn't possibly know, because I haven't told any of you. But I'm sure most of you have an idea.**

**The bad news: I am going to Alaska in four hours! My plane ride is at 6 in the morning, I leave at 4, and I won't be back for nine days. The point is that I won't be able to update any of my stories until I get back. Yeah… the bad news was only bad for you guys. A break from writing for a little while will be good for my soul. **

**In last week's QotD, I asked you guys what books you're all reading. Is it just me, or are all of you guys reading the Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, Divergent, or Percy Jackson? :P You all have great taste in books, I see.**

**My QotD's have been pretty weak, as of late. Hopefully that'll change soon.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY A/N LAST CHAPTER. About 88% of you guys did… I'm glad to know that what I type in bold is not being ignored. So, thanks.**

**I'll respond to a couple anonymous reviews now:**

**Omgcat: You're welcome. It's hard for me to understand too! I'm glad you liked reading Infamous. THANKS FOR REVIEWING FOUR TIMES! :D**

**Dream-Of-BeingMe: Awh, thanks. & by the way, I can TOTALLY see how Scarlett would remind you of Harley Quinn! (If not a little less crazy). Thanks again! XDD**

**Shilpsicles: Thanks! I'll try to speed it a long… Hopefully this chapter will help with that. **

**Lynn: I AM NUMBER FOUR IS A FANTASTIC BOOK, AND THE MOVIE WAS PRETTY GOOD, TOO. Sorry for the caps lock, I was on a roll. :P Thank you!**

**Trina: Hi, Trina! $100 gift card to Barnes & Nobles? You better spend that money soon girl! Haha, okay! Awh, thanks! I'm glad. :D YES, wasn't the Batman movie so sad? I'm glad you agree! Thanks again.**

**Okay, that's it for now. Sorry that I couldn't get to every anonymous reviewer today: there was a bucket load of you guys & I'm short on time tonight!**

**THANK YOU TO ****Sarcastic Freaks**** for being my 800****th**** reviewer! Wasn't I announcing the 700****th**** reviewer in the previous chapter? THAT. IS. CRAZY.**

**Ok, I'm done rambling. Here's your chapter. Hehehe.**

**~Chapter 24**

"Sabrina!" Daphne exclaimed, rushing down the front steps of her house and towards her older sister, who had been currently heading towards the front door. "Wait! You can't go inside yet!"

Sabrina acted as though she was confused. "Why not?"

"Because, um… Granny's making you a birthday cake and you can't see it until it's done!" Daphne said quickly.

"Oh?" Sabrina smirked at her younger sister, who was not a successful liar in the least. "Well, ok."

Sabrina was very aware that Daphne had thrown her a "surprise" birthday party, thanks to Puck and his tendency to spill secrets. Inside of her house was probably a bunch of Everafters and friends from school, hiding under tables and around chairs, quietly waiting for Sabrina to come into the house so they could scare the crap out of her.

Had Sabrina wanted a birthday party? No. But would she spoil it for Daphne? No, of course she wouldn't.

Daphne fidgeted a little bit, still blocking her sister from getting into the house. "So… how does it feel to be sixteen?"

Sabrina smiled. "It actually feels pretty good. It's about time, too. I've been fifteen for _way_ too long."

Daphne smiled at her sister. "That's good."

Sabrina looked down at her nails, waiting for Daphne to allow her to go into the house. After five minutes, she became impatient.

"Can I go inside now?"

"I'll go ask Granny if the cake is done, and then I'll tell you if you can go inside or not," Daphne responded, not too convincingly. She headed back up the front steps and quickly closed the front door behind herself, not willing to let Sabrina get a glimpse of what was going on inside.

A few moments later, Daphne emerged, a large grin plastered to her face. "You can come in now."

Sabrina took a deep breath, before anxiously walking into the house.

As soon as she entered, she noticed that it was pitch black. Daphne swiftly closed the door behind the two, making it even darker inside the house.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Sabrina asked in fake-confusion, walking towards what she assumed to be the dining room. She stumbled halfway there, almost positive that she had tripped over someone's arm of leg.

A second later all of the lights flickered on, and everyone in the house jumped up from behind their hiding spots.

"SURPISE!" Everyone in the house said in unison, smiling at her.

_This is actually kinda creepy, _Sabrina thought to herself, looking around the room. She noticed the faces of many Everafters she had become acquainted with over the years, as well as her close friends from school.

Sabrina covered her hand over her mouth, acting as if she was shocked beyond belief. She looked around the room, taking everything in. "Oh my gosh, is this a surprise party? For _me_?"

"Yup!" Daphne said excitedly from the living room. "Happy birthday!"

"Aw! This is so sweet. I don't know what to say…" Sabrina said, trailing off.

"I SAY WE GO EAT CAKE!" A voice bellowed from somewhere in the dining room. Sabrina could recognize that voice anywhere: Rachel.

Sabrina laughed at her friend's stupidity as she began walking around the room, thanking all the guests for coming. There were at least 30 people in her small home, and she wondered how they had all managed to fit in the living room and dining room.

"Daphne," Sabrina said, walking over to her sister, who was in a deep conversation with Snow White. "Did you plan this whole party?"

"Yeah, but mom made all the food, and Granny baked the cake," Daphne explained. "But I planned everything out."

"Well, thanks," Sabrina said, wrapping her sister in a tight hug. "It means a lot to me."

"I'm glad you like it," Daphne said happily. "It was a lot of work to put together. But, luckily I had Puck to help me hand out the invitations."

"Puck actually helped you?" Sabrina asked incredulously. "Willingly?"

"All I did was hand out some invitations. It really wasn't that big of a deal."

Sabrina turned around, only to be greeted by none other than the fairy-boy himself.

"Well, that's an improvement from the usual amount of effort you put forward," Sabrina said. "So, thanks."

Puck rolled his eyes, standing beside Sabrina as she surveyed the guests. Daphne had headed off to help serve the food.

"I'll admit, you did a pretty good job at pretending that you were surprised about having a birthday party," Puck said honestly. "I mean, it didn't fool me, but I'm pretty sure it fooled everyone else."

"Thanks… I think."

"Well, I'm gonna get some food…" Puck said, pointing towards the kitchen. "See ya."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Of course the first thing on Puck's mind would be food.

"Bye."

The rest of the night went by rather pleasantly. Numerous people came up to Sabrina and congratulated her on being sixteen, some giving her presents. Veronica and Henry had made tons of _normal_ food, and Relda had somehow successfully managed to bake a chocolate cake without adding a foreign ingredient from somewhere around the world. It was 9 at night, and no one had gone home yet.

"Sabrina!" Adrienne suddenly said excitedly, running over to her friend. "I haven't seen you all day!"

"I know," Sabrina said louder than usual, so to be heard over the ruckus that the party-goers were making. "Where have you been?"

"In the kitchen, stuffing my face with food," Adrienne declared simply. "Oh, and I got you a present!"

"Aw, that's sweet," Sabrina smiled, "You really didn't have to, though."

Adrienne rolled her eyes. "I know, I know, but I wanted to! Duh."

"Well, thanks. Where's Rachel and Jordan?"

"I dunno… I saw them like, five minutes ago. They were in the backyard arguing over the chocolate fountain."

Sabrina's eyes widened. That could end up being messy.

"I should probably go check on them, then. Hopefully they didn't ruin anything… or each other."

Adrienne giggled. "Okay, good luck!"

Sabrina swiftly headed for the backyard. There was no sign of Rachel or Adrienne, but a familiar, genuinely happy brown haired girl had taken their place by the chocolate fountain.

"Scarlett?"

The shorter girl turned around, to reveal that she was in fact, Scarlett.

Her eyes widened. "Hi, Sabrina! Happy birthday!"

"Uh, thanks! I didn't know you were invited?" Sabrina said, making it sound more like a question.

Scarlett blinked. "Oh, I wasn't."

"Oh?"

"Well, originally I wasn't," Scarlett continued. "But I saw your little sister at the grocery store earlier, and she invited me!"

"That was nice of her," Sabrina said.

Scarlett nodded. "Yup. So, where's Robin?"

"I'm not sure…" Sabrina said slowly, searching around the yard. "I haven't seen him since two hours ago."

"Oh…"

"Look, I kinda owe you an apology," Sabrina said suddenly.

This piqued Scarlett's interest. "What for?"

"Well, when I thought that you and Puck were dating, I didn't like you. Actually, I lied. I didn't like you _at all_."

"Yeah, I know," Scarlett admitted. "It was because you thought I was dating Robin, right?"

Sabrina nearly choked. "What?"

"You didn't like me because you thought I was dating Robin," Scarlett said slowly. "You were jealous."

Sabrina Grimm was never one to admit defeat. If someone made an assumption about her- correct, or not- Sabrina would be the first one to challenge it. But with the knowing smirk that Scarlett was currently giving her, and the fact that Sabrina already had the underhand in the situation, there was no point in denying it.

Sabrina sighed. "Yes."

Scarlett looked a bit surprised, as if she hadn't expected Sabrina to admit it so easily, but she quickly covered it up. "I knew it! Your love life with Robin is quite annoying."

Sabrina laughed. "I'm pretty sure we don't have a love life, but thanks."

"You will soon enough," Scarlett said knowingly. "And you're welcome. You probably have to go be social now, since you're the guest of honor and all. I'll talk to you later."

Sabrina smiled. "Okay, bye."

…

Another hour had passed, and guests were still talking loudly and eating in various rooms of the house. To be honest, Sabrina had become quite fed up with it. The birthday party had been going on for five hours, and only a few had gone home, including her close friends.

_I'm getting out of here,_ Sabrina thought.

"Excuse me for a moment," Sabrina said politely, standing up from a conversation with her mother and Snow White.

Her mother nodded, and Sabrina tried hard not to rush up the stairs in excitement.

As soon as she reached the second floor, she mad a made dash for her bedroom, throwing the door open and locking it behind her. She immediately opened the window and crawled out, sliding down until her feet had landed on the roof. Sabrina crawled over to the flat part of the roof, as far away from the edge as possible. With a sigh, she sat down, crossing her legs.

It was calmingly quiet outside in contrast to the noise that was taking place in her house. There were no street lamps, and the sky was only illuminated by the moon.

"The moon is crescent shaped right now, so that mean's it's a Waning Gibbous." Sabrina said aloud to herself. "No, wait… It's a Waxing Gibbous."

"I'm pretty sure you were right the first time," a masculine voice said from behind her. "It's a Waning Gibbous."

Sabrina didn't have to turn around to know who had spoken to her. "You sure? I'm pretty sure it's a Waxing Gibbous."

"I actually have no idea. I was just guessing."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Typical."

Puck sat down beside her, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

The two said in silence for a few moments.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Puck eventually asked.

"I'm too comfortable to move."

"You're sitting on a roof. It can't possibly be that comfortable."

Sabrina glared at him. "Don't ruin the moment."

Another silence passed, before Sabrina spoke this time:

"How did you get up here?"

Puck gave her an _are-you-stupid_ look.

"…That was a dumb question." Sabrina declared.

"It really was. Must I constantly remind you that I can fly?" Puck asked.

"I know you can fly. Don't rub it in my face." Sabrina retorted.

Puck quirked an eyebrow. "You want to be able to fly?"

Sabrina was tempted to smack herself. "For my sake and yours, let's not have this conversation right now."

"Okay."

"I know you hated all that attention you were getting earlier," Puck said suddenly.

"How so?"

"I dunno. You just looked… uncomfortable." Puck said.

"Oh. Was it that noticeable?" Sabrina asked.

Puck shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who could tell. Maybe your mom, too."

"It's not that I didn't like the party," Sabrina admitted. "I just didn't like everyone fawning over me. It's really not that big of a deal."

"You don't think your birthday is important?" Puck asked.

Sabrina shrugged. "I guess. I'm just saying that it's not as big of a deal as everyone's making of it."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"We've gone through a lot together, huh?" Sabrina said a few moments later.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!" Sabrina exclaimed. "First we hated each other, and then we became friends, and now we're-"

"Now we're what?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Sabrina blushed. "And now we're… two confused teenagers. Well, you're not a teenager, but, ya know."

"Okay, you're officially the most annoying and confusing person in the world," Puck said suddenly, standing up.

"What did I do?" Sabrina asked.

"So, first we were enemies. Then we were friends. Then I kissed you. Then I kissed you two more times. Then we're still friends! Does any part of that seem strange to you?" Puck asked.

"You're the one who said that we were just friends in the first place!" Sabrina exclaimed. "After you kissed me during the play, you were all like, "This won't make anything awkward between us, we're friends", or something like that. So don't blame me-"

Puck chuckled at her slightly heated reaction.

"What?" Sabrina asked, frustrated.

Puck laughed again. "So, I'm pretty sure this is the super cliché part where I'm supposed to interrupt your rant by kissing you, admit my feelings for you, and then kiss you again."

"Whatever," Sabrina mumbled, fighting to hide a blush that was rising to her cheeks.

Puck sighed, pulling Sabrina closer to himself by her forearm. "So, just this once, I think I'll follow the rules."

Before Sabrina could respond, Puck had pulled her closer to him, until their bodies were touching. Without another word, Puck smashed their lips together, his hands firmly at her hips.

This kiss was much unlike their first one, where they were both confused about their feelings for one another at the time. This time, it actually made sense. It…fit.

Until the loud talking of guests leaving the Grimm house filled the air.

Sabrina hesitantly pulled away, sighing.

Puck smirked at her. "So I'm guessing you have feelings for me. But I already knew that."

The blush from before once again began to rise to Sabrina's face. "Yeah, whatever. Don't let it get to your head."

"Just stating a fact here, but I like you too."

"I kinda realized that right before you said you were gonna kiss me, but thanks." Sabrina responded.

"You were totally just swooning over me." Puck said cockily.

"Oh my gosh, shut up Puck," Sabrina said, shoving her elbow into his stomach.

"And that was just an attempt for you to touch my abs."

Sabrina suddenly spun around and kissed the fairy, pulling him to her by his shirt.

"Shut up, okay?" Sabrina said, a slight grin on her face. "Just stop talking."

Puck looked dazed by her previous action, but quickly recovered, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"So, I'm assuming that you'll be my girlfriend now?"

Sabrina smiled. "Yeah."

"Good." Puck said, pecking her quickly on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Grimm."

**Whoa. Ok. I'm done. Oh my gosh, it's 2:45 am, and I leave for the airport at 4. I'm exhausted. PLEASE EXCUSE ALL SPELLING ERRORS, IF ANY. I WAS INSANELY RUSHING.**

**THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE WHEN I GET BACK FROM ALASKA, WHICH IS IN NINE DAYS.**

**Oh, everyone please pray for PenguinLoverGurl's dad, who was attacked overseas. He is alive, but currently in surgery. I would appreciate if you guys left a word of encouragement for her in your review, since she's an anonymous reviewer.**

**I WANT TO THANK MY BEST FRIEND, ****FADING RHYTHM****, FOR STAYING UP WITH ME THIS LATE. THANKS FOR TEXTING ME, EVEN THOUGH I BARELY TEXTED YOU BACK. I LOVE YOUUUUU. BECAUSE WE DIDN'T CHOSE THE THUG LIFE. THE THUG LIFE CHOSE US. **

**Everyone please read&review!**

**OH, AND FINALLY: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEWEST SG STORY, IT'S CALLED ****GOAL!**

**Thanks guys,**

**~Anastasia**


	25. Shared Nervousness

**Hi, friends!**

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest amount of time I've gone without updating this story this summer. It's been what, three weeks? Wow. Thanks for being so patient with me.**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me good luck in Alaska! It was a lot of fun, and a nice escape from this hot, Philadelphia weather! But, I'm glad to be back home to my doggie. :) And you guys!**

**Words cannot even begin to describe how incredibly grateful I am for everyone's reviews on the last chapter. I got around 80 reviews, I think? I can't even keep track anymore. **

**By the next chapter, I'll most likely have 1,000****reviews! :D That will be amazing. **

**I loved getting everyone's feedback on the last chapter, even though I honestly didn't like it that much. I left a lot of details out since I was rushing to catch my plane, and it was like 3 am, so I was half asleep when I wrote chapter 24. But surprisingly enough, no one had anything bad to say about the last chapter! **

**Ok, I need to start doing my QotD's again, ASAP. I feel really boring when I don't do them.**

**I will apologize beforehand: Please excuse all spelling errors. I am typing this sentence at exactly 12:55 am, and I most likely won't be done with the chapter until 2:00, 2:15ish am. **

**I would LOVE to announce the 900****th**** reviewer, but I have absolutely no idea who it is. I usually type this stuff in the notepad on my IPhone, but I guess I forgot to! So, if you were the 900****th**** reviewer, can you please tell me? No lying, please! If anyone really wants to, they can go back and count my reviews to find the 900****th**** reviewer… just kidding. :P**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my newest SG story, ****Goal!**** I really do appreciate all the love my review button has been getting lately. :) **

**I just realized that if I had like 40-something chapters to this story, I would most likely be at 2,000 reviews! Too bad there definitely won't be that many chapters.**

**Oh, yeah. This story will be over soon. My estimate is somewhere between 3-5 chapters left? Yeah… I know for a fact that I'm going to cry.**

**~Chapter 25**

_This is torture._

Sabrina stared down at her science textbook, chewing on the end of her pencil. She had never been good at science.

But Puck was. Science was probably his best subject. But, as usual, he was up on the stage, acting out the part of Romeo, a Freshman standing beside him. Mrs. Burden upheld her usual seat right below the stage, giving her the perfect view to critique or congratulate the people performing.

Adrienne sat to Sabrina's left, her headphones in her ears and her right arm propped up on Sabrina's shoulder. The two shared a similar look, before returning to the tasks in front of them.

_Why was play practice so boring?_

The last week had been hectic. Mrs. Burden had ordered all of the costumes, and the stage was slowly being transformed by props and additional scenery. Flyers for the play had been handed out around the school, and hung up on the bulletin board in the main hallway. Parents had been informed, and phone calls had been made.

The play was in two weeks, and Sabrina felt as though everyone in Ferryport Landing would show up in the audience. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

But, every time her mind went in that nerve-wracking direction, she would shift her thoughts to Puck, who was now her boyfriend of one week. The last two years had made her forget how much fun it was to date him. She was genuinely happy.

Adrienne yawned loudly, and a few people turned to stare at her. She stared back until they all looked away.

Sabrina laughed. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that it's rude to yawn loudly?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told _them_ that it's rude to stare?" Adrienne asked, motioning to the kids around her.

Sabrina shrugged, pulling out her Iphone and anxiously tapping her fingers against the black screen. Only two weeks left, and she would be performing in front of hundreds of people. She had forgotten about her grave fear of speaking in front of crowds.

"Stop that," Adrienne said, pulling the phone out of Sabrina's grasp, which the blonde had received as a birthday present the week prior.

"Stop what?"

"Tapping your fingers on everything!" The Korean girl said. "You've been doing it all day. What's wrong?"

Sabrina sighed. "I'm nervous for the play."

Her friend gave her a look of sympathy. "You'll do great! You have no reason to be nervous."

"That's what everyone's said to me all day."

"Then talk to your boyfriend about it!" Adrienne exclaimed. "I'm sure if anyone could cheer you up, it's him."

Basically the whole school knew that Puck and Sabrina were dating, thanks to Puck and his social life. He liked when people congratulated him in the hallway. Sabrina, on the other hand, did not.

"I don't need to talk to anybody about it," Sabrina complained.

"You sound like a little kid."

"Thanks."

Puck soon headed off the stage, heading towards Sabrina. As soon as he reached her, he knew something was wrong.

"You okay? You look like you're gonna puke or something," he said. A moment later he added, "please don't."

Sabrina glared at him.

"She's nervous about performing the play in two weeks," Adrienne informed him. "She keeps tapping her fingers on everything. It's actually kind of freaky."

Puck sat in the open seat to Sabrina's left. "Oh. So, that's the problem."

"I am not nervous," Sabrina said begrudgingly. She began tapping her fingers on her leg again.

Puck turned to Adrienne. "You're right, this is freaky."

"I know!"

"I can hear you both talking about me. I'm sitting right here, ya know!" Sabrina exclaimed.

Adrienne raised her hands defensively. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'll give you two some alone time- or whatever it is you guys do when no ones around." She grabbed her crutches and shakily stood up, before heading to a seat a few rows behind.

"So, this is what happens when Sabrina Grimm gets nervous," Puck said.

"What do you mean?"

Puck shrugged. "I don't know, you just never really get nervous."

"Oh. Well that's good, I guess." Sabrina responded.

"Sabrina, everyone gets nervous," Puck explained. "I'm willing to bet that half the people in this room are just as nervous as you are. Performing in front of a large group of people is hard."

"Easy for you to say," Sabrina said. "You never get nervous."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "I don't?"

"No."

"That's not true," Puck insisted. "But if it means anything, I think it's cute that you think that."

Sabrina smiled.

"And stop tapping your fingers on everything," Puck said, placing his hand on top of hers. "It makes you look like you have a nervous tick, or something."

"I do not have a nervous tick," Sabrina said stubbornly, very aware of the warmth of Puck's hand on hers. "And I am _not_ nervous."

Puck chuckled. "You're awfully stubborn today. We have to go up on the stage and act out our lines in five minutes. Will you be able to control your weird finger twitching… thing?"

"Stop making fun of my finger twitching thing!" Sabrina said defensively. "I can't control it."

"I wasn't making fun of it."

Puck grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it. As expected, Sabrina turned bright red.

"You're so lame," she responded.

Before Puck could retort, Mrs. Burden called out for attention:

"We are changing scenes! I need Sabrina, Joel, and Robin up on the stage!"

Sabrina sighed, standing up. "Might as well get this over with."

…

Puck and Sabrina walked home from the school in silence. It was the middle of March, and a slight breeze whipped at Sabrina's hair.

"Henry, I am pleased to inform you that I am dating your daughter," Puck recited, sounding very cordial.

Sabrina snorted. "My dad would hate that."

"You don't know that," Puck said. "He might appreciate how I sound like such a gentleman."

"He already knows you're not a gentleman," Sabrina pointed out. "It's too late to make a good impression on him."

"That's true…"

The two walked on in silence, both trying to think of ways to tell Sabrina's father that they were dating.

"Why can't you just tell Henry?" Puck complained after a moment.

"Cause you're the guy! Show him that you're mature!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Didn't you just tell me like, ten seconds ago that it's too late make a good impression on him?" he asked.

"Ugh. From now on, just ignore what I say. Speak from your heart," Sabrina tried to add helpfully.

"I'm not Billy Charming, I don't 'speak from my heart'", Puck insisted.

"Puck, you're impossible. Fine, then just go up to my dad, tell him we're dating, and walk away! It's that easy."

"It's really not that easy," Puck said. "He'll punch me in my stomach until I have internal bleeding."

"He will not!"

Sabrina suddenly grabbed Puck's hand, pulling him down the street until they were finally at the Grimm house.

"We're here. Are you ready?"

"No."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You can do this."

"Oh, and by the way, this is a good lesson for earlier," Puck said, not budging an inch when Sabrina attempted to push him up the driveway. "This just proves that I do in fact, get nervous. Now you have no reason to be nervous about being in the play."

Sabrina looked at him, unconvinced.

After a moment's hesitation, Puck finally walked up the driveway and headed for the steps. Turning to give Sabrina one last look of despair, he opened the door.

"You're a drama queen," Sabrina muttered.

The house was silent. Maybe no one was home.

Puck was about to give a sigh of relief, when a loud bang was heard in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Sabrina called out uncertainly.

"It's me, 'Brina. How was school?" Of course it was none other than Henry who had answered.

Puck slapped a hand to his forehead. "Perfect," he muttered.

"Go in there and talk to him," Sabrina urged, motioning for him to move forward.

Puck shook his head multiple times, as Sabrina continued to point to the kitchen.

"I really, really don't like you right now," she said, before forcefully connecting Puck's lips to hers.

After a moment, she pulled away. "Now, stop being a big baby and get in there!"

But before Puck could respond, Henry suddenly entered the living room, a confused look on his face. "Is everything okay in here? You never answered my question, Sabrina."

"Oh… What was your question again?" she asked meekly.

"I asked how your day at school was."

"Oh, it was good. Puck has something he wants to tell you," Sabrina said, not bothering to make small talk. She got right to the point.

Henry still looked confused, until Puck intertwined his fingers with Sabrina. Then he looked bothered.

Puck took a deep breath. "I'm dating your daughter. Again."

"Surprise!" Sabrina added after a moment.

**So, remember how I said in my A/N at the beginning that I would be finished at 2:15? Well, yeah, it's like 3 in the morning, and if you can't tell by my suckish chapter, I'M EXHAUSTED.**

**I didn't even get 2,000 words in here. Oh well.**

**This was definitely more of a filler chapter. Yup, definitely. But still, feedback would be appreciated. :)**

**Sorry for my short chapters lately! **

**QotD: What's the funniest thing you did as a little kid? **

**See you soon! This will most likely be my last update until school starts. **

**~Anastasia**


	26. Henry and Other Mishaps

**i haven't updated in over a month.**

**Go ahead, throw stuff at me. :3**

**My only excuses for this are high school, tons of homework, and my dog recently died. Forgive me?**

**I feel so unorganized, because I didn't pick a winner for the last chapter's QotD, so yeah... YOU ALL WIN! Yaaaaaaaay. XD**

**i know that I responded to most of your reviews, but I apologize to the people that i forgot to respond to. **

**Here's the good news: I am two reviews away from having 1,000 reviews! Ahhh! Thank you all! 1,000th reviewer shall get a chapter dedication.**

**Big thanks to my 900th reviewer, raisa864! Thank you so much! :D**

**And welcome to my newest reviewers, Fahiru and Cookie Monstaaaa. Thank you both for your amazing reviews.**

**So, now you all get to figure out Henry's reaction to the fact that Puck & Sabrina are dating... again! I know it's been a while, so if you need a little refresher on what's going on, please refer to the last few sentences of chapter 25.**

**Enjoy. :)**

**~Chapter 26**

He laughed.

Henry stood there, laughing in their faces for a good two minutes. It was very uncomfortable.

"Is he okay?" Puck asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "He's officially lost his mind."

Puck nodded, making his way towards the kitchen. "I'll go call the ambulance. I knew this would happen eventually."

At the sound of the world 'ambulance', Henry managed to pull himself together. "It's okay you two, I'm fine."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Cause to be honest, I knew you'd have some sort of mental breakdown soon. I just didn't know it would be this soon."

Sabrina glared at him. He returned his cell phone to his pocket.

"That was a good one, you two," Henry said, wiping a tear from his eye. "That just made my day."

Sabrina and Puck shared a shocked look: Henry thought they were joking.

"And why exactly was that so amusing?" Sabrina asked cautiously.

Henry almost began laughing again. "Because...because you two? Going out _again_? After what he did to _you_?"

Sabrina could see Puck cringe.

So far, things weren't looking good.

"Yeah, about that..." Sabrina said. "Remember when Puck... badly injured that one friend of mine two years ago?"

Henry nodded.

"He had a good reason to do it! Well, kind of. So, yeah..." she intertwined her fingers with Puck's. "We're dating again!"

"Surprise," Puck added sarcastically, mimicking Sabrina's words from a few minutes ago.

Henry first looked at Sabrina. Then Puck. Then finally, to their intertwined hands. Then he did the whole gesture all over again.

"Dad..." Sabrina said cautiously. "Do you need to sit down?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" Puck asked. "You're not looking too good."

Rather than glaring at Puck like Sabrina would've expected, her father didn't even turn to acknowledge the fairy.

"I'm going on a walk," Henry stated simply, pushing past them to the front door. "I'll be back for dinner."

"But dinners not for," Sabrina's next words were interrupted by the closing of the front door. Henry had left.

"Another two hours," she whispered.

"So, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad did that just go?" Puck asked.

"Horrible. Did you see him? He was so calm about it! Why was he so calm about it?" Sabrina asked wildly.

"Alright Grimm, calm down," Puck said, pushing her towards one of the kitchen chairs. "At least he didn't kill me."

"Yet. He'll probably kill you in your sleep tonight."

Puck's eyes widened. "What?"

"Nothing," she responded quickly. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Okay," Puck said, stepping out of her way. He knew she wasn't really going to take a nap. She just needed some alone time. "I'll bring you dinner when it's ready."

Sabrina shot him an appreciative look. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Hopefully by the time Henry was back home, she'd have a good idea of what to say to him.

...

Sabrina woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a sore throat. She carefully stood up from her bed, realizing that she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She groaned, thoughts from the day before flooding her mind.

She still had no idea what to do about her dad and his odd behavior.

The smell of _normal_ breakfast food wafted up to Sabrina's room, and she quickly headed for the bathroom After showering, she put on a pair of jeans, her converses, and a short sleeved shirt. She put her still-wet hair up into a messy bun, and headed downstairs.

She gasped as soon as she caught sight of Henry in the kitchen. Making breakfast. While _whistling._

Even more shocking was the fact that Daphne, Puck, and Red sat at the table, eating.

"Uh, good morning," Sabrina said.

"Morning, Sabrina!" Daphne chirped.

Red smiled and waved at her, while Puck looked up at her, then to her father, and back to Sabrina.

Even Puck noticed it. Something weird was going on.

"Good morning, Sabrina," Henry said, grabbing a plate from the cabinet. He piled eggs, bacon, and pancakes onto it. He then handed the plate to her.

"Oh! Um, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Sabrina was about to take a seat besides Puck, but thought better of it, and sat next to Red. Puck nodded at her, as if he understood.

Henry was in a creepishly good mood, despite everything that had happened the day prior. They didn't want to mess that up.

After eating most of her food, she slid her plate down to Puck, who would most likely finish it off for her. She grabbed her backpack out of the living room, before rejoining everyone back in the kitchen.

Sabrina cleared her throat. "We should probably start walking to school now."

Henry looked up. "Puck isn't flying you to school?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay."

Daphne hurriedly finished the food off her plate and grabbed her backpack in less than 60 seconds. Red did the same.

Puck took his time, clearing his plate and heading upstairs to get his bag. He came back downstairs a few minutes later.

Henry looked up from reading the morning paper. "Have a good day, kids."

"Thank you," Red responded. After that, the group headed outside.

As soon as they were far enough away from the house, Daphne spoke.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Sabrina asked cooly.

"You know what I'm talking about. Breakfast was so awkward! What did you do? Wait. What did _Puck_ do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Puck protested.

"Then why was dad so...weird this morning? I mean, he never wakes up early enough to make us breakfast! And he was so quiet." Daphne said.

"It's a long story," Sabrina said, shooting a look at Puck to not open his mouth. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay, good." Daphne said happily. Then she completely changed the topic.

As soon as the group reached the school, Daphne and Red headed off in one direction, and Puck and Sabrina in the other.

"Okay, what happened this morning?"

Puck shrugged. "Maybe your dad isn't mad that we're going out."

Sabrina couldn't possibly accept this to be true.

"Of course not," Sabrina said. "He would at least put up a fight, or lecture us! He wouldn't be all nice about it."

Puck sighed, checking the time on his phone.

"Well, don't think about it all day, you'll just get yourself upset. Okay?"

Sabrina nodded.

"I have to go to biology," he said, giving her a quick kiss. "See you at play practice?"

"Right. See ya."

...

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, though Henry's odd behavior was always somewhere in the back of Sabrina's mind. She wondered if Puck was thinking about it too.

Probably not. He had a booming social life to distract him from it.

Rachel and Sabrina were on their way to play practice, squeezing past people in the crowded hallways.

Neither of them spoke. Finally, Rachel attempted to make conversation.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sabrina confirmed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know, you've just been really spacey today."

"Spacey?"

"Yeah you know, like in your own world or whatever." Rachel tried to explain.

Sabrina laughed. "Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Ah, I see. Boyfriend problems?"

"No, dad problems," Sabrina explained. "How could I possibly have boyfriend problems? I've only been dating Puck for a week!"

"I don't know! That was the first thing that came to mind!" Rachel exclaimed. "But what's going on with your dad?"

Sabrina sighed, before opening the door to the little theatre. "I'll explain later."

Rachel nodded.

After the two found a seat somewhere in the middle of the large room, Mrs. Burden began speaking.

"I have good news," the theatrical teacher sat excitedly. "Our costumes were shipped in yesterday! So today, we'll be trying on our outfits!"

Mrs. Burden seemed much more exited about this than the students gathered around her.

"When I call your names, please go behind the stage to one of the dressing rooms and change into your outfit," Mrs. Burden said.

Sabrina watched as student after student went into the dressing rooms, looking rather pleased with their outfit as they came out.

Finally, Sabrina went behind the stage, where Scarlett stood holding a velvety dress.

"Apparently I'm supposed to help you lace your dress up after you put it on," the brunette explained. She handed the dresses to Sabrina. "So, here."

Sabrina immeditately went into one of the changing rooms and tried on the dress: a lacy, velvety red dress that reached the floor. After putting it on, she allowed Scarlett to lace up the back for her.

"Back in that time, dresses were very tight, so this won't be comfortable," Scarlett explained, tying the dress tightly in the back. "At all."

Sabrina soon realized how right she was.

"It hurts to breathe," she responded, only half joking. She turned to one of the full-length mirrors, taking in the dress.

It looked good on her, she noted with relief. The only problems with it was the tight bodice, which she was worried would snap at any moment, and the top of the dress, which hung down low on her chest. She knew she would be feeling very self conscious on stage.

"It looks good on you," Scarlett observed. "No wonder Juliet attracted all the guys, wearing dresses like that."

Sabrina turned red.

As if on cue, Puck suddenly entered the back of the theatre, wearing an outfit that was supposed to look like one of Romeo's. He was dressed in plain, black pants, a white, billowing long sleeved shirt, and black boots.

As soon as the modern-day Romeo spotted Sabrina, he began gaping.

"Wow, okay, so I'll just leave now," Scarlett said, patting Puck on the shoulder on her way out.

As soon as Scarlett was gone, Sabrina was crossed her arms over her chest. "Well?"

Puck snapped out of his trancelike state. "What?"

"Stop staring at me!" she snapped.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said, attempting to look away and failing desperately. "But just for the record, you look _really _good."

Sabrina smiled. "Shut up."

She took this as an opportunity to observe his outfit further, trying her hardest not to snicker.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Sabrina covered her mouth, hiding her smile from view. "It's nothing. Really."

"Go ahead, make a smart comment about my outfit. At least my boobs aren't hanging out of my dress," Puck said nonchalantly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

Sabrina turned bright red, immediately crossing her arms over her chest. "Hey! Stop staring! It's not my fault I have to wear this dress!"

Puck raised his hand in defense. "Like I said, I'm not complaining."

Sabrina snorted. "Whatever. Like your outfit is any better."

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

Sabrina planned her next words out carefully. She needed to get even with Puck for her comment on her dress.

"It's just..." she began, trying to keep as straight a face as possible. "You kind of remind me of someone in that outfit."

Puck could no longer hide his interest. "Who?"

"I don't know, I can't remember their name," Sabrina said slowly. "But this guy is a lot like you. He flies, he wears tights..."

"Don't say it," Puck said through gritted teeth. He had finally caught on. "Do not say it. And just for the record, I'm not wearing tights."

"His name starts with a 'P'..."

Puck covered his ears with his hands. "If you say his name Sabrina Grimm, I swear-"

"Oh wait," Sabrina said slyly, a grin spreading out on her face. "I remember his name now."

"I'm warning you, Grimm..."

She knew there would be some kind of consequence for the next five words she was about to mutter, but Sabrina didn't care at the moment. This was the perfect opportunity to get under Puck's skin.

"You look like Peter Pan."

A mischevious look immediately appeared on Puck's face, and in the length of three seconds, he had Sabrina pinned against the far wall, his one hand holding both her hands over her head. Their foreheads were touching. Knowing the way Sabrina was, he placed his feet slightly ontop of hers, just incase she planned on kicking him.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you to compare me to...Peter Pan," Puck murmered.

Sabrina grinned. "So? I thought it was pretty funny."

"I didn't."

"Well, too bad," Sabrina retorted, trying to move her hands out of his firm grasp. He wouldn't budge.

"And you think I'm going to let you get away with insulting me?"

Either one of two things was about to happen: Puck would give her a huge lecture on how awesome he was, and how he was in fact, _nothing_ like Peter Pan, or he would play a huge prank on her in one of the days to come.

Sabrina hadn't really considered these things two minutes ago.

"Puck, someone's gonna see us," Sabrina protested. The fact that no one was coming back therer to change at that exact moment was just a lucky coincedance.

"So? It's not like we're doing anything bad," he said with a grin. "Besides, do you really think I'll let you go so easily, after you insulted my honor?"

"You're so dramatic, but seriously, let me go," Sabrina said, completely serious.

"And now you're calling me dramatic? You're really crossing the line, babe," Puck continued. "Now, what would be the proper punishment for someone like you?"

Sabrina assumed the question was rhetorical when Puck leant down, his lips only millimeters away from hers, his chest pushed up against hers.

It took all of her willpower not to lean in the rest of the way and just kiss him. Especially when he looked so cute.

"Puck," she warned after a moment. "Do not kiss me."

Puck leant back, now able to look her in the eyes. "Why? You scared of getting caught?"

"Yes," Sabrina said honestly. "That would be embarassing."

Puck smirked. "You're such a goodie-goodie."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but froze when she heard voices and footsteps on the other side of the stage. The footsteps stopped after a moment.

"Puck," she whispered. "People are coming."

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

She began squirming against his tight grip on her hands.

"Let me go!" she hissed. "If people see us like this, it'll look like we're doing stuff!"

Puck kept his voice low. "Doing stuff? What kind of stuff?" The smirk on his face proved that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Sabrina said. She wanted to smack him.

Puck gave her an innocent look. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What kind of stuff would people assume we're doing?"

Sabrina sighed. There really was no way out of this.

"They would assume we're fooling around or something. And don't you dare ask me what fooling around means, because you know exactly what it means!"

Puck laughed, before becoming serious again. "And would it be such a bad thing if people assumed we were 'fooling around'?"

The footsteps on the other side of the stage began picking up again, and the voices were becoming louder. One of them distinctly belonged to Mrs. Burden.

"Puck, please," Sabrina begged. "Do you know how bad it's going to look if we get caught with you sexually harassing me?"

Puck looked slightly offended. "I'm not sexually harassing you. But, if you like it that way..."

This perverted side of Puck was incredibly annoying. But then again, he was a guy.

"Tell me that I'm the best person in the entire world," he demanded.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, but quickly responded. "You're the best person in the world."

"The _entire_ world," Puck corrected her.

"Okay yes, the entire world!" Sabrina practically shouted.

"Now, tell me that I'm better than Peter Pan."

This was ridiculous.

"You're better than Peter Pan. Let me go, Puck!" she said in frustration.

He sighed. "Fine. But this isn't over."

As soon as he released his grip on Sabrina's wrist, she moved as far away from him as possible. As soon as Mrs. Burden and Rachel entered the backroom, Rachel squealed.

"You look so pretty!"

"Um, thanks," Sabrina said meekly.

Mrs. Burden glowed with pride. "You look great, Sabrina! Aren't you just so excited for the play?"

She could hear Puck snickering over by the wall.

Sabrina swallowed. "Yeah. Just thrilled."

**Ahh! The play performance is coming soon! XDD**

**It's gonna be so fun to write.**

**There's only like, 2 or 3 more chapters to this story! :'( **

**Once again, I apologize to everyone for being MIA this past month! **

**QotD: What are you guys planning on being for Halloween? And yes, there will be a winner to this question. :P**

**See you all soon!**

**~Anastasia**


	27. The Talk

**A/N:**

**FRIENDS!**

**It's been a while, hasn't it? **

**I am very, VERY sorry. You've all been so patient (well actually, that's a lie. 9% of you have been pestering me with reviews to update.) But still, I am sorry. I can't promise that I'll be faster at updating, but I can promise that I will try. Okay?**

**Now, to address the few pestering reviewers: Look guys, I understand that I'm taking a while to update, and you know that I love all of your reviews. But when certain reviewers send me messages such as, "UPDATE!1!1! UPDATE!1!1!" That just makes me want to NOT update. Like, at all. If you're going to leave me a review, at least have a comment about my story in it, rather than telling me to update my story asap, with some smiley faces & exclamation points.**

**I made that sound pretty harsh, and I hope no one takes offense to what I'm saying, because the majority of you guys don't even do that stuff. **

**Anyway... GUYS. WE'VE REACHED 1,000 REVIEWS! *throws confetti* OH MAH GAWWSHHH, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Actually, we're almost at 1,200 reviews, since you were all kind enough to give me ****OVER 100 REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER.**** That's just craziness. I can't even handle this. Okay, before I start ranting about how amazing you all are...**

**And before I get emotional, I want to give a HUGE thank you to ****bookwriter-lover1212**** for being the 1,000th reviewer! You are SO appreciated. :) Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer. **

**And most of you probably don't remember, but the last QotD asked what you guys were being for Halloween. And since I said there would be a winner, I had to chose... ****JadeDragon012****, who said that she's being herself for Halloween! I don't know why, but that made me laugh so hard. XD Hope you had a great Halloween- even though I'm a two months late. :)**

***Finally, this story has been nominated multiple times in Elligoat's, ****The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012!**** The "contest" hasn't officially started yet, but thank you to all of you who nominated my story to be in it. :) Since my story was uploaded onto this sight on December 31, 2011 (the day before New Years), I'm asking Ellie if she could make an exception for my story, and allow it to be able to participate in her contest. Also, if you feel like my story is good enough to be considered in this contest, please vote for me by PMing or leaving Elligoat a review on her "story", The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012. Nominations end January 2nd, so hurry and get your votes in! Thanks!**

**This was a pretty long A/N, but now it's over... Here is your very long awaited chapter! :D**

**~Chapter 27**

Sabrina knew something was wrong as soon as she woke up. Her throat hurt, and she felt as though she were trapped inside of a sauna. As soon as she sat up in bed, her entire head hurt.

She groaned something unintelligible, before slowly lying her head back down on her pillow and closing her eyes.

Sabrina was sick.

"You look horrible."

The voice was frightening, but more frightening was the fact that Sabrina hadn't noticed before that there was someone in her room.

She covered her face with her hands and turned her head to the side, peering through her fingers at Puck, who was sitting at the far end of her bed.

"Leave me alone, creep." She tried to say, though it sounded more like a croak when it left her mouth.

She could hear Puck chuckling, but she only had enough energy to glare fiercely at him until he stopped.

"You're such a freak, Puck," she said hoarsely, ignoring the smirk on his face that only grew as she kept talking. Her voice didn't sound that bad, did it?

"How am I a freak?" he asked.

"You've been sitting here for who knows how long, staring at me while I sleep," Sabrina continued. "You, my friend, are a freak."

"You've been coughing violently for the last hour," he responded. "I've just been making sure you don't choke on your own spit and die."

No matter how odd the reason, it was still a kind gesture.

"Gee, thanks," she responded. "What time is it, anyway?"

"7:45."

"Crap!" Sabrina attempted to shriek, immediately sitting up from bed again. School started in 15 minutes. Before she could have a near heart attack, Puck's hands were quickly on her shoulders, gently pushing her onto her back again, discontinuing any further movement.

"You're crazy if you think you're going to school today," he remarked. "You're clearly sick."

"I'm not, I'm seriously fine," she said weakly in response. Another loud cough proved Puck's point further.

"I have to say, you only brought this on yourself," Puck said wistfully. "I tell you everyday to wear a coat to school, but do you listen? Of course not. 'Cause going out in 30 degree weather in a short sleeved shirt makes complete sense, right? Wrong. And now you're sick. You obviously need to listen to me more."

He was right- in an incredibly annoying way.

"Okay, okay, I'll wear a coat from now on," Sabrina said quickly, hopefully stopping his mad rant.

He paused. "Good."

"What am I gonna do? The plays in three days!" she croaked. The thought of the play gave her a slightly queasy feeling, but she did her best to ignore it.

As if on cue, Veronica walked into the room a moment later, a tray of soup and crackers in her hands.

"You'll stay home and rest all day, and possibly tomorrow, depending on how you're feeling," she said, placing the tray on Sabrina's bedside table.

"But what if I miss something important during practice?"

"Then I'm sure Puck will fill you in," Veronica said lightly, then turning her attention to Puck. "You should probably head off to school now."

"W-what? You're making me go to school?" Puck stifled out.

Veronica raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Puck glanced from Sabrina, to Veronica, and then back to Sabrina. Finally, he sighed and stood up. "You know, I'd put up more of a fight, but quite frankly, you scare me."

Veronica nodded in approval. "As I should."

He shook his head in dismay, begrudgingly heading downstairs. As soon as footsteps could no longer be heard on the steps, Veronica snapped her head towards Sabrina.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you're dating Puck! ...Again!"

Sabrina opened and closed her mouth multiple times, trying to decide how to answer what her mother had just said. She was glad that Veronica had made Puck go to school after all. This conversation would have been much more awkward if he had been present.

"Um... what?"

"Don't play dumb with me missy, I know you two are back together. Your father was talking to himself about it the other night," Veronica said.

"Oh..." Yup, their cover had been blown. "I was going to tell you, but Puck and I decided to tell dad first... and he didn't take it too well, so we didn't really say anything to anyone else."

"Ah, I see," Veronica said.

A brief moment of silence passed before Sabrina decided to speak again.

"Well...are you mad?"

Veronica gave her daughter a look of bewilderment. "Mad? Why in the world would I be mad?"

Sabrina nearly did a double take, though her sharp intake of breath only caused her to go into a brief-coughing fit.

With a look of concern, Veronica took quick action into patting her daughter on the back until she was no longer coughing.

Giving her mother a grateful look, Sabrina continued in her scratchy voice, "Why aren't you mad?"

Veronica shrugged. "Well, you're older and more mature now, and as a parent this means that I'm giving you more freedom, and trusting you to make the right decisions. Even though you two have your moments, it's always been very clear to me that he makes you happy. And if Puck is what makes you happy, then I'm happy."

"Aw, thank you mom. I'd hug you, but ya know... I'm sick." Sabrina explained, though the wide grin on her face seemed to get her point across.

"Yeah, I know," Veronica said with a smile. "But just a warning..."

"Warning?"

"Your father will probably come upstairs to talk to you about Puck sometime today... Just wanted to let you know in advance," her mother said quickly.

The idea of bashing her head against the headboard of her bed was very tempting at that moment, but Sabrina fought the urge, mainly because her head was already pounding.

"This is gonna be so awkward..."

"Sabrina, he is your father," Veronica said. "You two will have to talk about it eventually."

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Veronica stood up. "Well, I'm off to work. This new job constantly keeps me busy. But if you need anything, just call me."

Sabrina smiled. As of last month, after searching for a suitable job for what had seemed like an eternity, Veronica had become an attorney- something that no one had expected. She had never had any proper training, but in a place like Ferryport Landing, it didn't really matter. No one doubted that she could do it though; her gifts of good reasoning and being able to speak in front of large audiences made her perfect for the job- not to mention that she was great at debating.

"Okay, thanks mom."

The rest of Sabrina's morning was spent lying in bed and coughing until her throat felt raw. Puck had texted her, asking her how she was feeling and then continuing to rant about how much he hated school. Eventually, she chose not to respond.

Being torn between the warm, comfort of her bed and the loud growling of her stomach, Sabrina was just beginning to make her way out of bed when a small knock was heard against her door.

"Come in," she croaked, cringing at the sound of her own voice.

The door slowly opened, and her father stood in the doorway, a bag of cough drops in his hands.

"These are for you," he said, setting the bag next to her night table.

"Thank you," she replied.

"How are ya feeling?" Henry asked.

"Eh, I've been worse." She attempted to laugh, but it came out as a cough. "I'm just worried that I'll be too sick to be in the play."

Henry sat down on the edge of her bed. "Well, just make sure you get lots of rest these next couple days, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Let's hope so."

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment, until Henry spoke.

"'Brina..."

"Dad, look. I know you're gonna tell me how I shouldn't be with Puck, and that I'm only hurting myself, but I know that I'm making the right choice," Sabrina started.

Henry gave her a funny look. "Actually, I wasn't going to say that at all."

"And you might- what?" Sabrina questioned.

"I was going to say that I've been thinking it over, and I think that you being...in a relationship with Puck is good for you."

Sabrina's jaw nearly dropped. That was not what she had been expecting. At all.

"I may not like Puck," Henry started. "But I do respect him. He's always looked out for you and he's always been there when you needed him. He may be very, very annoying, but I know for a fact that he would protect you with his life. If anything were to ever happen to me, I would be able to be at ease knowing that Puck is here looking out for you and Daphne."

Sabrina was completely speechless.

"Now, I don't know what exactly happened in your first relationship with Puck, but if this turns out anything like that one, I won't hesitate to kill him," Henry warned.

"Wow, dad...thank you," was all Sabrina could bring herself to say. She was still mentally debating whether this entire conversation with her father had been real, or if her sickness was giving her hallucinations. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He stood up. "Is there anything you need? More soup?"

She shook her head. "I think I'm fine for now."

"Okay, well tell me if you need anything," he offered, making his way out of the room.

"Hey, dad?" Sabrina called out before he could leave.

"Yes?"

"Thanks...again. I love you."

He smiled warmly at her. "I love you too."

**Okay, so I thought that was a pretty good place to end it... Sorry it was so short though. :/ I had to add in a father/daughter chapter before the story was over. (I'm not saying that the story is over now).**

**There's only about two more chapters, and an epilogue! I'd love it if this story could have exactly 30 chapters, so that's what I'm working for.**

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanza/other! Everyone enjoy your New Year! XD**

**QotD: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood? Come up with your own creative answer! Also, if any of you have any questions for QotD that you think I should ask in future chapters, please email them to me! My email is in my bio. **

**Thank you for your patience, and again, I'm SO sorry for the long wait! Love you all. :)**

**Expect a update for Goal! either tomorrow or the day after.**

**~Anastasia**


End file.
